Beneath Every Full Moon A Lone Wolf Cries
by Deathangel113
Summary: When one is born they are pure, their soul unstained by the evils of the world. Gradually the soul becomes grayer until there is only blackness. It is the past that molds us into who we are now and it is only through the past that we can change what we
1. Prologue: Before We Were Strangers

Beneath Every Full Moon A Lone Wolf Cries

**Summary:**** When one is born they are pure, their soul unstained by the evils of the world. Gradually the soul becomes grayer until there is only blackness. It is the past that molds us into who we are now and it is only through the past that we can change what we will become.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters in any form or manner.**

* * *

Prologue: Before We Were Strangers

The once light blue sky was dark with storm clouds. Wind tore at the forest, causing the trees to groan as they swayed in a deadly dance.

Five dark shadows ran at what seemed like impossible speeds. For brief moments they would disconnect from the shadows before disappearing once more.

A boy who appeared to be seven stopped before a tree, hiding behind it. Above him the branches threatened to snap beneath the force of the wind. He turned to the girl that knelt beside him. His finger went to his lips in a motion of silence.

There was a small alcove beneath them. Two figures appeared suddenly in it.

He watched them from his hiding space. After a moment he crept towards the pair, moving silently along the ground. When he was only a short distance away he attacked himself to one of the figures back. There was the sound of scuffling before the cracking of bone. The boy stood and motioned to the girl.

She nodded in understanding and rose. Just as she did so a kunai struck the boy.

"Run," he growled.

Several more kunai tore through the air.

She ran the sounds of pursuit loud behind her. Her breath came in short gasps as she doubled her speed. Branches tore at her, but she paid them no heed. The trees thinned and beyond them a protective wall loomed. She jumped into the last of the tree branches before making one great jump. Her feet touched the top of the wall before she jumped again and fell down on the other side. The air rushed around her and after a few seconds she landed on solid ground. The second she stood she was running again. Her heart pounded in her ears and she hit the ground hard. Any strength that she still possessed left her and she lay on the cold ground breathing heavily.

Overhead the dark clouds released the rain they held.

As the droplets of water struck her body she shuddered slightly. Darkness clouded her vision and she knew no more.

* * *

Two dark figures walked down the rain-drenched street. The rain had only been falling for barely an hour, but all ready there was some flooding.

The smaller of the two ran ahead for several feet before stopping and turning to wait for the other.

"Calm down little brother," the older man called.

He smiled and ran ahead, ignorant of his brother's words. When he stopped a dark mass in the corner of his vision caught his attention. For a short time he stared at it before wandering over to it out of curiosity. "Big Brother!"

Her eyes flickered open. A dark figure stood above her, blocking the rain slightly. Another shadow approached, but before she could discern it darkness once again clouded her vision.

* * *

She was warm. With her eyes closed she shifted and found herself covered with a blanket. Almost hesitantly she opened her eyes. She was no longer outdoors and her surroundings were strange.

"You're awake."

She turned to the one who had spoken to her. A young boy was in the room with her. His obsidian eyes stared at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern. She closed her eyes and returned to unconsciousness.

The boy frowned, but continued to watch her.

When she opened her eyes again the boy was gone. In his place a woman knelt at her side.

"Hello." She smiled down at her.

She attempted to sit up, but the woman kept her from doing so.

"Please do not try to rise. You have been very ill."

She nodded her understanding. The door slid open and her eyes immediately went to it. The boy from earlier stood in the doorway.

The woman turned and motioned him over. She took the bowl he held and set it on the floor next to her. From it she took a cloth and wrung it free of water before placing it on her forehead. "There." She smiled gently and turned to the boy. "This is my son Sasuke. He was the one that found you." She turned back to her. "Can you tell me where you're from?"

She thought for a long moment before shaking her head no.

"Where is your family? We can contact them."

Her answer was the same.

"Do you not remember?"

This time she nodded.

She nodded and a deep concern entered her dark eyes. "Do you remember anything?" she asked, her hand brushed some hair from the girl's face as she spoke.

Once again she found herself thinking of an answer. A single word echoed in her mind and she nodded.

"What is it?"

She swallowed hard. "My name is Kanna," she said in a hushed voice.

The woman smiled. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha."

* * *

Mikoto slid the door closed, the frown still on her lips. When she turned she was startled to find her husband before her. "Fugaku," she breathed.

"Did I startled you?"

She smiled and nodded.

Fugaku merely shook her head in response. His dark eyes focused on the door. "Did she tell you anything?"

"Her name is Kanna. She does not remember anything before waking here."

"I see." He ran a hand through his hair and turned away. "I'll talk to the orphanage."

"The orphanage. Fugaku, I'm surprised. What if her family comes looking for her?"

He met her gaze for a moment before shaking his head as if in disbelief. "She can stay with us. Only for a week though."

She nodded in agreement. With a smile on her lips she watched her husband walk away. When he had gone she slid the door open again and peered in at Kanna, who was once again sleeping. Sasuke, she noticed, continued his silent vigil over their guest.

* * *

When she woke the room was filled with a soft golden light. She closed her eyes to it and lay there. After a moment though she re-opened her eyes and looked around. The boy Sasuke sat in a corner, his eyes closed. She sat up slowly and watched him, wondering whether or not he was asleep. The door slid open, causing her eyes to go to it and Sasuke to stir.

Mikoto entered carrying a tray. "Good morning," she said.

The smell of food reached her nose and her stomach growled loudly

She merely smiled and pretended not to have heard the noise. "Are you happy?"

Kanna lowered her eyes to her lap. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. However she still nodded her head yes.

Mikoto walked over and knelt beside the girl. "Here."

She took the bowl of rice that was offered and whispered her thanks. Almost immediately she attacked the meal hungrily.

For a brief moment she watched her before turning to Sasuke. She handed him a second bowl. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." He started eating his own breakfast, but not as eagerly as their guest did.

When the two had finished eating their breakfast, Mikoto returned the bowls to the tray. "I'll be right back in a moment."

Kanna nodded and watched both Mikoto and Sasuke leave. It was quiet in the room and she shifted in discomfort. After several minutes of waiting Mikoto returned.

"Do you think you could walk?"

She nodded. "Where am I going?"

Mikoto smiled slightly, unsure of how she would react to the answer. "Why don't you follow me and you'll find out." She held her hand out to Kanna and helped her to stand before loading her from the room and down the hall to another room. "I thought you might like to clean up." She turned to leave, but paused at Kanna's room. "What is it dear?"

"Will you… stay… please…?"

She nodded. "As you wish."

Before she knew it she was stripped and sitting in hot water. She reached for the scrub, but Mikoto beat her to it. The woman started scrubbing and she relaxed. She had a calming effect that was unfamiliar, causing her to wonder if it had anything to do with the past she couldn't remember.

"Close your eyes."

She did so and found a large amount of water poured over her head. A sneeze escaped her and she opened her eyes slightly.

"Did you breathe in the water?"

Her answer was a mere nod.

"Let's get you out then."

Kanna stood and removed herself from the water.

Almost immediately Mikoto started drying the girl off. She dried the girl's hair until it was a mess of dry tangles. Afterwards she draped the towel around her shoulders and looked at her face thoughtfully. "You have the most interesting eyes." She held Kanna's gaze for a moment before shaking her head.

From the doorway Fugaku watched his wife. He had hoped to talk with her, but hesitated when he saw them together. With a shake of his head he left.

* * *

"Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi looked with weary eyes from his reports to the two Uchihas that stood before him. "What is it Fugaku?"

"I wonder if anyone has come searching for a young girl."

"What is your reasoning for this?"

"Two days ago my sons found a girl unconscious. She has been at our home since then."

"I see. What information have you collected so far?"

"She remembers nothing beyond her name."

"How strange… Tell me what is her name?"

"Her name is Kanna."

"There has been no one."

"I see. Thank you Lord Hokage." He bowed slightly and with his son Itachi moved to leave the room.

"Fugaku."

He paused and turned. "Yes Lord Hokage?"

"Bring her to me tomorrow."

"As you wish."

* * *

Kanna was uncomfortable, her clothes having been exchanged for new ones by Mikoto. She started rubbing her arm, her thoughts racing. Her eyes went to Mikoto who was quietly washing dishes.

"Kanna?"

She jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice; having grown accustomed to the silence. Her eyes went to him almost immediately.

"How are you feeling?"

Before she could answer two men she didn't recognize entered the room. Both men she noticed bore a close resemblance to Sasuke.

Mikoto turned and smiled. "Kanna this is my husband Fugaku and my eldest son Itachi."

She looked at them for a moment and soon found herself caught under Fugaku's gaze.

Fugaku didn't look away from her when he spoke. "Mikoto, the Hokage has asked me to bring the girl to him."

"What… Why?"

"He did not say."

She frowned deeply at his answer.

"Come with me."

Kanna turned to Mikoto who nodded. She stood and followed after Fugaku.

* * *

"Hello Kanna."

She looked at the old man and said nothing. After a moment she turned to Fugaku who didn't look at her.

With a curt nod he left, leaving the girl alone with the Hokage.

"Kanna."

She turned back to him.

"Will you sit please?" He motioned to an empty chair a few feet away from her.

She sat down and watched him as he approached her. Despite his age there was strength in each step he took.

Sarutobi knelt down before her. "My name is Sarutobi. I am the Third Hokage of this village, Kunagakure."

Now that he was closer, she studied the details of his face. Taking note of the wrinkles that and graying hair that contrasted sharply with the youthful spark that glinted in his eyes.

"How has the Uchiha clan been treating you?"

"Good. Mikoto-sama is very kind."

"That's very good to hear." He paused for a moment and held her eyes with his own. "What do you remember?"

"My name."

"Are you sure there is nothing else?"

She nodded. "I know I should remember, but it is very difficult to."

"What do you mean?"

"I know there's something before here, but all I find is blackness."

He noticed that as she spoke she started to rub her right arm with her hand, though her eyes never left his or gave any other sign. "Will you give me your hands please?" She did so and he looked at her right arm closely. Carved into her inside arm was a freshly scarred image of a wolf's head. "How did you get this scar?"

She looked at it and shook her head. "I don't know."

He frowned deeply. Looking back to her face he noticed a marking on her neck. "May I look at her neck?" When she had nodded her agreement he carefully brushed the hair from her neck. There was a black seal located at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He frowned deeply and stood. "Kanna you have a seal on your neck. I'm going to have to remove it."

"Is that what's keeping me from remembering?"

"You're a bright child. Understand though it will be painful."

She looked up to the man that towered over her and smiled. "That's all right."

"Very well. Close your eyes."

She did as he said and felt his hand brush her hair aside before resting on her neck.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Using his other hand he performed several hand signs. There was a flash of light as the jutsu was performed. Electricity crackled around them, Sarutobi's focus was on the seal.

There was a sudden pain and she cried out in response.

The electricity faded and he removed his hand, gazing at her slumped form silently.

She looked up to him with blurred vision before falling forward.

He caught her easily and laid her gently on the ground. His eyes went to the seal, which had faded, but was still present. He had succeeded, but not to the extent that he had expected. At least now though he had learned something about her.

* * *

Mikoto hurried to answer the door when she heard the knocking. Since the girl had left with her husband and son, she had been anxious with worry and curiosity. She opened the door and her eyes widened in shock. "What happened?" she demanded instantly.

"I don't know," Fugaku said calmly in response to his wife's question.

"Is she… Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Just unconscious." He shifted the girl in his arms before walking past his wife and into the house.

Mikoto followed after them and opened the door to the room where she slept. "What did the Hokage say?"

"He didn't say anything." He pulled the blanket over her body and turned to her. "We shouldn't dwell on the Hokage's actions. What's done is done."

He was right. Fugaku was a wise man; his years of training, missions, and fighting gave him an insight she did not possess. She nodded and gazed at Kanna with her dark eyes.

Noticing the change in his wife's mood, Fugaku went to her. He lifted her chin with his hand so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Value what time you have with her, but do not become attached. She is not ours."

"I know Fugaku. Still, I cannot help but feel the way I do."

"Mikoto…" He knew his wife desired a daughter. There was little for a woman to pass onto her sons and both of them realized that. "We can't… It's not reasonable."

"You mean it's not acceptable. Not for you. Just because she is not of the Uchiha blood you see her as nothing."

"Mikoto."

She turned away from him and started down the hallway.

He would not chase after her. His hands tightened into fists at his side and he looked at Kanna. She would be gone soon.

* * *

The door to their bedroom slid open. She did not look up as she heard the door slide shut, causing the darkness to return. Footsteps broke the silence of the room.

"Mikoto."

She turned to look at Fugaku with weary eyes. "I was wrong."

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, but said nothing.

What did she expect? He was not one to admit his own weaknesses. That was what it meant to be a ninja.

"You want a daughter."

"What?" She sat up instantly.

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at the girl."

She didn't say anything, unsure of how to respond.

He ran his hand down her arm, a thoughtful action. "Maybe we should think about having a child."

"Fugaku…"

He kissed her and laid her back onto the sleeping mat.

* * *

She awoke in darkness. The familiar feel of the sheet wrapped around her was no longer a comfort. She was in pain and the room did not feel safe. As quietly as she could she left the room and the house, disappearing into the night.

"Good morning." Mikoto slid open the door to the bedroom only to find it empty. "Kanna?"

"What's wrong?" Fugaku asked.

"She's gone."

He looked into the empty bedroom and frowned. "I'll find her," he said reluctantly after a moment.

"Please…" She watched him leave without saying another word. When he was gone she looked back into the room. _Where are you?_

* * *

Itachi wandered into the family garden. The commotion the girl's disappearance had caused was distasteful to him. As a result he had isolated himself within the tranquility of the garden. He sensed an unfamiliar chakra and followed it to its source. A frown formed on his lips when he stopped at one of the garden's trees.

The breeze ruffled her hair slightly, causing her to stir. With a yawn she opened her eyes, but didn't see anything.

"Girl."

The voice was unfamiliar and caused her to sit up quickly. She looked around, searching for the voice's source before her gaze settled on Itachi.

"Why are you up there?"

Though the reason was obvious, she answered anyways. "I was sleeping."

"That's not what I meant."

She thought for a moment, studying the elder Uchiha sibling as she did. His obsidian eyes and dark hair was the same as Sasuke's though Itachi's hair was much longer. He had two marks on his face that caused her to wonder if they were scars.

"Girl."

Her thoughts broken she gave him an empty stare. "I have a name," she said, matching his annoyed tone.

He narrowed his eyes. "Kanna-san."

She stretched, taking her time answering. "I feel safer up high."

His eyebrows quirked upwards.

"I don't know why." With a small shrug she proceeded to jump from the branch, landing gracefully on the ground. Now that she was no longer towering over him she stared up at him with concern in her eyes. "Did I worry Mikoto-sama?"

"Yes." He turned away from her. "Come on."

She followed him into the house and quickly found herself in a warm embrace.

Mikoto released her and held her out at arm's length. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"I was in the tree outside."

"Why were you out there?"

Kanna opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to do so.

"She likes high places."

Mikoto gave Itachi a questioning look.

"She told me when I found her."

She opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. "I'll go make breakfast." Her head was shaking in disbelief as she left the room.

"Itachi-san." She turned to look at him, but the boy was gone. With a frown on her face she followed Mikoto's trail.

Mikoto turned to look at Kanna when the girl appeared beside her.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled slightly. "It's all right. Just tell me next time you plan to go to a high place."

"I will," she said brightly.

* * *

"Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi looked up. "Fugaku, thank you for coming."

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes." He folded his hands and watched the Uchiha closely. "I want you to take Kanna as your family's ward."

Fugaku's emotionless demeanor shattered. "Lord Hokage!"

"I will not hear it." He stood abruptly and stepped out from behind desk. "I have much to learn from the girl. You are to put aside any personal misgivings you have about her and offer her your full protection. Do you understand Fugaku?"

"Yes Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi returned to his desk and waved him away.

* * *

Kanna was nowhere to been seen in the house when she returned. On a whim he entered the kitchen and found Mikoto in there preparing the evening's meal.

She didn't notice him immediately, but when she turned she saw him and smiled. "Fugaku." When he said nothing she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"The week has ended."

"Fugaku you can't. She'll…" She bit her lip and turned away, not willing to let him see her pain.

He remained silent as he regarded her actions. "Mikoto."

She turned to him, her face like stone.

His voice was without emotion when he spoke. "The Hokage has ordered our family to take her as our ward. She will remain with us until her family comes searching or Lord Hokage orders otherwise."

"Fugaku." She went to him and touched his face. "Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded and kissed her lips gently, the action relieving him of some stress. His senses pricked suddenly as he sensed an unfamiliar chakra. Pulling away from her he saw the source that he himself had not suspected standing in the doorway.

Kanna blushed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Mikoto turned and smiled. "It's all right Kanna. Will you come here please?"

She crept forward slowly. Though Mikoto's smile showed no sign of anger she was unsure about Fugaku. "Yes Mikoto-sama?"

"Fugaku has some good news for you."

"Is it my family?"

"You'll find out." She turned to him and smiled. No, he mouthed, but she shook her head and returned to preparing dinner.

He cursed under his breath and looked at the girl who was staring expectantly up at him. _Perfect._ Kneeling down to her level he glanced briefly to Mikoto who was watching them as she cooked. "Kanna," he started, but soon paused. "You'll be staying with us as our ward."

"A ward?"

"We will be your guardians."

She tilted her head sideways. "What if my family comes?"

"Then you'll go with them."

"Okay… Thank you Fugaku-sama." She bowed deeply and straightened just as quickly. Turning to Mikoto she smiled brightly. "Would you like me to get Itachi-san and Sasuke-san?"

"Yes, thank you." She watched the girl hurry form the room in search of the brothers.

Fugaku stood and walked over to his wife. "You got your wish," he whispered.

* * *

Large, white snowflakes drifted down from the sky. Kanna stared up at the gray sky, a large smile on her face. Fall had long since faded into winter.

"Kanna-chan!"

She turned around in time to barely miss a snowball that had been thrown at her. Sasuke followed the projectile and with a laugh she ran from the pursuing boy.

He caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. "I got you Kanna-chan." Standing up, he then held his hand out to her.

With a smile she took the offered hand and was pulled to her feet.

"What?" he asked, recognizing the mischief behind her smile.

She leapt at him and hugged him tightly.

He returned the hug until she released him. "Your turn?"

"Sure."

He waited until she had covered her eyes before leaving.

When she opened her eyes he was gone. Smirking slightly she started her search for him. There was a sudden gust of wind and she closed her eyes against it. The wind died down shortly and she opened her eyes only to see crimson. The snow before her was red. Following the stain she found it surrounding her feet and staining her clothes. She lifted her hands up and to her horror they too were soaked with blood.

"Kanna-chan?" Sasuke left the tree in which he had hid and walked over to her.

"Don't you see it?" she asked without looking at him.

"See what?"

"The blood…"

"What?" He approached her slowly. "Kanna-chan what's going on?"

She moved away from him. "Why is there so much blood?"

"I don't know." He managed to get close to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Let go of me!" She pulled her arm away and started running away from him and the macabre scene.

"Kanna!"

She ignored him and continued running forward until she was stopped when she ran into a black mass that stood in her path. A pair of hands grasped her arms and she looked up to see Itachi through tear blurred eyes. He met her gaze and she turned away, burying her face in his chest. "Help me," she whispered.

* * *

"What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. She claimed that there was blood everywhere, but there was nothing. Lord Hokage, what could it mean?"

"There is a chance Fugaku that she is beginning to remember her past. I will have to see her again, but not now. Fugaku, is there anything else that I should know about her?"

"She has been exhibiting a large amount of chakra."

"I see. You may go, but watch her closely. Should anything else occur notify me immediately."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

* * *

The blood stained snow was a nightmare and it was in her nightmares that she was witness to the scene countless times. Her days were like any other for a child and in time she began to forget what she had seen, but at nigh the vision returned. She began to fear the night and its darkness.

* * *

"Lord Hokage!" Mikoto suddenly became unsure of herself at the appearance of the village's leader.

"Hello Mikoto-san."

"What can I do for you? Fugaku is in the garden. Should I…?"

"That's quite all right. I'm here to see Kanna."

"Oh of course. Please follow me."

"How has she been?"

"Fine, except for the nightmares. She continues to dream about her vision from winter."

"I see."

"Fugaku has been watching her closely. He's doing so right now." She turned around and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's quite all right."

She slid the door open and stepped out into the garden. "Fugaku, Lord Hokage is here."

"Lord Hokage."

"Hello Fugaku."

"If I may ask?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you here?"

"I wish to observe Kanna." He turned towards Kanna and Sasuke who remained blissfully ignorant of them. The two were playing some sort of game. As he watched Kanna disappeared completely and the chakra he had sensed from her was gone. She reappeared moments later and tackled the unsuspecting Sasuke to the ground. "Fugaku."

"Yes Lord Hokage?"

"From now on Kanna will be coming to my office while your son is in the academy. She will return at the time Sasuke does."

"I understand."

"I will expect her tomorrow."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

* * *

Kanna entered the Hokage's office for the first time in several months. She was slightly uncomfortable, but looked forward to seeing him again.

"Hello Kanna."

She bowed hastily. "Good morning Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi chuckled at her politeness. "I'm sure you're curious as to why you're here."

"Yes. Fugaku-sama said I would be coming here often, but he did not say why."

"You're a very interesting child Kanna and you will learn many things."

* * *

It was a comfortable night. Two months had passed and like every one of those nights she walked home with a jounin guard that the Hokage had ordered to escort her to the Uchiha clan grounds. She was in an especially pleasant mood for Sasuke would be returning home after his long time away. She quickened her pace so that she could get back faster. The clan's house appeared before her, but the sight of many Anbu Black Ops patrolling the area caused her to pause.

"Kanna-san you had best stay here. Kanna-san!"

She ignored the jounin and ran forward. What had happened? A member of the Black Ops stopped her at the gate. The ninja may have stopped her, but she could still see the multiple bodies that lay on the ground. "No…" She backed away and looked around. "Sasuke…" She ran to where she saw him standing not far away.

He didn't look at her.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?"

He turned to her slowly. "Why are you here?"

"What? Sasuke…"

Those eyes, he couldn't bear to look at them any longer. "Get away from me. I hate you."

"Sasuke…" She couldn't move. The only thing she could do was stare at him. Someone picked her up and she was carried away from the scene.

* * *

"Kanna… Kanna." When she made no sign of responding Sarutobi turned away and looked out the window. "The clan was massacred. Sasuke was the only survivor."

"Who did it?" she asked quietly.

"Itachi."

Her eyes found Sarutobi. She suddenly felt numb and a chill grasped her heart. "What will happen to Sasuke?"

"He'll be cared for, you have no need to worry. I will personally guarantee that you too are cared for."

She pulled her knees up to her chest. "Lord Hokage."

"Yes Kanna?"

"Why can't I cry?" she asked quietly.

"I can't answer that for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: The character Kanna is of my own creation.**


	2. Shadows of What Could Be

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The character Kanna however is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Shadows of What Could Be

She stood at the window, her eyes watching the darkness. After a moment she turned away and disappeared within the small bathroom. Outside the dark blue sky faded gradually into a lighter shade of blue. She exited the room and went to her bedside table where she picked up the ninja band that lay there beside three pictures. The band she placed over her eyes and she tied the strip of cloth in a knot behind her head. Without a second glance she left the apartment. Outside she was met by a jounin who gave her little recognition beyond seeing her.

"Lord Hokage wishes to see you."

When she nodded he left her to go to the Hokage's on her own. She ran forward with her heightened speed and reached the building in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The single knock could barely be heard in the silent room. "Come in Kanna," he said without looking up.

The door slid open and she entered. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes." He waved her over and looked up from his papers. "You will be joining a knew team today."

"If I may ask, which one?"

"You'll soon find out." He stood and started walking towards the door. "Come along now."

She followed him from his office and down the hallway to the assignment room. Within there were three jounin who she recognized from many earlier visits. Sarutobi took the empty seat that waited for him so she crept to the corner and stood in oblivion. She stared at Sarutobi through the small amount of space that the band did not cover. The door slid open and she turned to see Kakashi Hatake, the leader of Team 7 enter. _No_, she thought as his students followed.

"Thank you for coming Kakashi," Sarutobi said.

"Are we getting our next mission? I hope it's better than the other missions we've had."

"Shut up Naruto," the only girl in the group hissed.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and there was silence. "Due to recent incidents I have decided that your team will require extra assistance."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked loudly. "We're doing fine."

"Be quiet Naruto." Kakashi held the boy's shoulder, understanding what the Hokage meant.

"For this reason I will be assigning another member to your team."

"Another mem-" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi covered his mouth with his hand.

Taking Sarutobi's words as her cue she stepped out of the corner.

"This is Kanna. She is of chuunin rank and will be your new team-mate as of now."

Sasuke's gaze turned to her when he heard the name.

"You're dismissed. Kakashi, I would like to speak to you."

Kakashi lingered behind while his team and the new member left the room. "What did you need to speak about?"

"I thought I would warn you that Sasuke and Kanna have a history. Neither has spoken with the other in six years and I am unsure of how they will yet along."

"Thank you for the warning. Lord Hokage, what happened to have Kanna placed with us?"

"Aside from the mission concerning the bridge builder her team is now obsolete. Her sensei and one teammate were killed in action. Her surviving team-mate is now in a vegetable state."

"I see."

"Don't worry about Kanna. She'll do fine."

* * *

Kanna stood several feet away. Her hidden eyes watched them closely, especially Sasuke.

When nothing was said the pink-haired genin held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sakura." She was ignored as she continued the introduction. "This are Naruto and Sasuke." Silence followed her words.

"Are you blind?"

"Naruto!"

"What?" He dodged Sakura's blows by hiding behind Sasuke.

"You're being rude."

"I just wanted to know."

"I'm not blind."

Both Naruto and Sakura jumped at Kanna's voice.

"So why don't you show us your eyes?" He reached for the ninja band, but somehow ended up on the floor with his arm behind his back.

Kanna pressed her knee into his back and twisted his arm. "The next time you try to look at my eyes you will lose your arm. Are we clear?" she hissed into his ear, as she gave his arm a painful twist.

"Yes."

The door slid open and Kakashi shook his head when he saw the pair. "What did you do this time Naruto?"

* * *

"All right then." He stared at his student, but saw nothing of immediate interest. Of course what her abilities were could surprise him. "So why don't you tell us something about yourself." When she had a lack of response he continued. "Name, goals, your hobbies." He sighed. "Okay, we're all going to do this. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My goals are of no concern to you as are my hobbies."

"Reading por-" Naruto rubbed his head where Sakura hit him.

"Naruto, you can go next."

"Got it." He grinned brightly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like eating ramen and…" He pointed at Kanna suddenly. "I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Just ignore him. I'm Sakura Harano. I like…" She turned to Sasuke and started blushing. "Um, well…"

"This is foolish and pointless."

"Eh?"

Kanna walked to a tree and leapt into its branches.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded.

She said nothing and started tossing a kunai up and then catching it.

"Just let her be Naruto," Kakashi said wearily. He turned to where she sat in the branches. There was something wrong with her. That at least he was sure of.

* * *

The day's training was over. She had spent the entire time observing and deciding if the Hokage had made a mistake.

For the six years she had known the Hokage he had always been right. At times she wondered if his decisions that assisted in her life had not been formulated during his time spent gazing into his crystal ball.

As she contemplated his wisdom a single work jarred her from her thoughts.

"Girl."

She looked down and was surprised to see her new sensei staring up at her.

"Kanna." His voice held a hint of annoyance and she realized that he must have been calling her for some time.

"Why did I think that it was him?"

"Are you going to come down?"

She pocketed the kunai and leapt out of the branches. "You are frustrated." Her words were a statement rather then a question.

"We need to talk."

His gaze lingered on her for a moment before he turned and walked away, leaving her to follow at her own pace. After a moment's hesitation she followed him only to find herself at Ichigaku ramen shop. She took a seat beside Kakashi. The stand was unfamiliar to her, but she had heard many positive things about the place.

"What can I get you?" a girl asked, coming up to them.

"Chicken." He turned to Kanna with the silent question of what she would order.

Since she had no knowledge of the food she ordered the same so that the girl would leave. When she was gone she waited for the jounin to speak.

"Is there a reason you did not train today?"

"I felt no need to at the time. Am I correct to assume that the Third did not tell you that I prefer to observe before I act."

"No, he did not." He didn't miss the slight smirk on her lips when she turned from him to look at her meal.

She stared at the noodles in the bowl before her, knowing she would not have to worry about Kakashi judging her since he could not see the distrustful look in her eyes. The aroma that wafted up to her only made her realize her own hunger since she had neglected to eat breakfast that morning.

"You haven't eaten ramen before, have you?" He watched her pick up the chopsticks as if not hearing him and started eating the noodles slowly and neatly. The sight was mildly amusing, but he did not press the matter. He turned to his own meal and ate it in silence.

The sound of cooking filled the silence between the two. As she listened to the shop owner and his daughter talk between themselves, she eventually learned that their were Ayame and Teuchi. Between measured mouthfuls of her meal she examined Kakashi who had lowered his mask only to eat his meal.

His ramen was gone so he pulled his mask back into place and pushed his bowl away. "Tell me about your relationship with Sasuke."

* * *

_Why was she here_? At one moment in time he would not have questioned Kanna's presence, but that possibility no longer existed ever since Itachi's betrayal. Sasuke attacked the pole with his kunai, hacking away at the wood without mercy. He hadn't thought of her in six years. She had been dead to him, but now she was back. He could still see her eyes, the orbs that saw through him as a child and still did. The sensation caused him to attack the pole with more ferocity.

Sakura watched him from several feet away, having followed him after the end of the training session. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly, knowing that he would not hear her. She could sense his anger and it troubled her.

The kunai embedded itself deeply within the wood. Sasuke breathed heavily as he paused in his assault. His dark eyes reflected confusion. Since no one could see them. _Why did this have to happen?_

* * *

Kakashi was left sitting alone at Ichigaku. His new student had left after his insistence to pay for both of their meals leaving him with not only the bill, but also unanswered questions. Maybe he had been to rash when he questioned her about Sasuke. He placed the money on top of the bill and after a small wave to Teuchi when the owner called goodbye he headed out to see the Hokage. The Third might have some answers now that the first day of training was over. In no time he found himself at his destination. The Hokage was busy so he stood in the empty hallway. _What was the story behind her?_ He had heard nothing about her from the academy; Iruka could give him some answers though. The door opened and he was surprised to see Kanna leave the office. She gave no sign of recognition when she passed him so he returned the favor.

"Kakashi, what do you need?"

"I need information on Kanna."

"I'm not surprised." Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and regarded the jounin thoughtfully. "The book about her is thicker than the one full of students that failed your test."

"Why am I not surprised?" He sat down and waited for him to begin.

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with her former team."

"Her sensei was Xiamara Naru and her teammates were Misutto Aisu and Suno Aisu."

"Cousins?"

"Twins. Kanna was the team captain. She and her team-mates graduated two years ago."

There was a moment of revived memory and he remembered Iruka's excitement years ago. "The three geniuses who graduated early."

"Yes. They were very skilled in their specific strengths."

"So was Xiamara. What happened?"

"They were on a C-ranked mission. When they didn't return I sent a team of jounin to find them and they returned with two bodies. Kanna and Suno were barely alive. Kanna was in the hospital for six months. Apparently they had entered combat with some rock ninja. I'm sure you all ready know how much damage they can cause."

There was an ache in his left eye that he had not felt for years.

Sarutobi sighed heavily. "I believe we are through Kakashi."

"Yes." He rose as if in a daze and bowed slightly to the man sitting at the desk. After a couple of steps he paused. "Lord Hokage, if I may ask why was Kanna here?"

"That is of no concern to you."

He nodded his understanding and left the office.

* * *

Her head was pounding. It wasn't often that she got a headache, but when she did it always put her in a sour mood. More than likely everything that had happened this day had been the source. At the moment nothing sounded better than spending the remainder of the day in her apartment.

"Kanna-chan!"

That voice. She ignored it and continued walking until she felt it necessary to turn and slam Naruto against the fence when he lunged at her. "Why are you following me?"

A blank expression crossed his face and he then smiled sheepishly. "Well," he started, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't remember."

She released him and turned away. "Dobe," she muttered.

"I'm not a dobe!" He frowned at her as she walked away without a second glance back.

* * *

Why had she chosen to remain on Team 7? Upon reaching the training grounds and shortly after her arrival Sasuke had come, followed shortly by Naruto and Sakura. She resolved herself to be optimistic, but that had shattered as both Naruto and Sakura broke out into a childish quarrel. To add to her growing frustration Kakashi had neglected to arrive, even after two hours. She grimaced mentally so that they would not see how frustrated she was with the team.

There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Kakashi stood before his team. "Yo," he said, giving a slight wave of his hand. He focused himself in the position that he normally did when he arrived. Both Naruto and Sakura ended their quarreling and started their verbal attack on him. He groaned and attempted to tune the two out. His eye scanned the area and he saw that Kanna and Sasuke were keeping a careful distance from one another and were ignoring the scene before them. Naruto's and Sakura's voices were becoming louder and he found himself unable to block out the annoying noise. With little resignation he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the _Come Come Paradise_ book within.

Sakura's eyes were quick and she glowered darkly at him. "I thought you only read that when you are fighting."

He looked up from the page he was reading and pocketed the book. "I wasn't in the mood to listen to you two today." Her glare darkened, but he was unaffected. "Are we ready to start?"

"If we weren't ready we wouldn't be here!" Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

He wasn't impressed by the action and started towards Kanna. Her covered eyes watched his approach and didn't leave him when he stopped before her. "Is it an acceptable day for you to train?"

She was unmoved by his sarcastic tone. Instead of answering she smirked slightly.

* * *

Kakashi was mildly impressed by Kanna. Naruto lay paralyzed on the ground. After being paired with the team's newest addition he had found himself in a position where he had been unable to find her after she pulled a disappearing act in the trees. Shortly after a single senbon had pierced his neck and he had collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura examined the senbon needle she had removed in hopes that Naruto would be able to rise, but he remained motionless.

Kanna moved forward and took the needle form the girl as she moved to press her finger against the needle's point. "The paralysis will end in a few hours." She returned the needle to her pouch with barely a glance to her victim.

"Kanna."

She turned to Kakashi, waiting for him to speak.

"We need to talk." He turned to his two other students. "Sakura, Sasuke, you can watch Naruto while we're talking."

"We'll be happy to." She smiled sweetly as the two moved to where they were no longer within her sight. When they were gone her smile quickly turned to a frown and she glared in disgust at Naruto. He was incapable of responding, causing her to smirk slightly in amusement.

* * *

"You have some very good skills. I have only seen such gen-jutsu at a jounin level."

"Do not try to sway one with complements sensei. I know my strengths and have no need for you to remind me of them."

"You take compliments like the Uchiha do." He saw her stiffen slightly at the mention of the clan name, but ignored it for the moment. "Who taught you to hide your chakra so well? Before you attacked Naruto it seemed that you were non-existent."

She smirked slightly at his lack of knowledge. "Hokage-sama has not told you everything it would seem. I have been able to become as you say non-existent for as long as I can remember."

"A technique from your family's blood line?"

"I couldn't say, considering I have no knowledge of who my family is or was."

* * *

Naruto grinned enthusiastically as he found himself able to move his right hand. "Finally!" He turned to Sakura and Sasuke who were sitting a few feet away and watching him with bored expressions. "Where's Kakashi-sensei and Kanna-chan?"

Sakura shrugged and sighed heavily. "I think they forgot about us." Her eyes drifted to the line that the two had earlier disappeared within. As she watched Kanna left the shadows and crossed the field to them. "Kanna-chan."

"What!" Naruto turned his head and glared at the girl. "Hey Kanna-chan!" he shouted angrily.

She ignored him and paused a few feet away."

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo."

She jumped to her feet in surprise at the sound of Kakashi's voice in her ear. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Calm down Sakura," he said in an amused voice. His attention to Naruto and he smirked slightly.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing Naruto." He looked thoughtfully around as if deciding what to do next. "I think we're done with training today. I'll see you four tomorrow."

"Kakashi-sensei!" He went unheard and Naruto glanced at the spot that the man had only seconds ago occupied.

For a moment Sakura thought to leave as well, but the lack of movement from her two other teammates caused her to stay. With a sigh she sat back down and watched Naruto's feeble attempts to move.

She had barely changed. The girl he had spent such a short time with still looked the same as the day when he had found her. Her once bright eyes were covered and he could no longer tell if they were still the same. Sasuke frowned deeply and tore his gaze from her. She no longer mattered she was the past.

"Yes!" Naruto waved his now unparalyzed arms in the air, forgetting for a moment the rest of his paralysis.

* * *

"You did not tell me she was an orphan."

"That is because we are unsure if she is or not."

"What do you mean?"

Sarutobi sighed and looked at him closely. "We don't know of whom her family is. It will rest at that."

He inwardly growled in frustration. "Thank you." With some curtness he stood and left the room. _He's protecting her._ The Hokage was hiding something about Kanna; he had seen it in his eyes.

* * *

Naruto had finally regained the use of his body. With a loud cry of triumph he leapt to his feet, only to fall flat on his face. "I was just joking," he said, his face red with embarrassment.

"Right." Sakura stood with a sigh. Sitting for so many hours waiting for Naruto to regain his voluntary movement had left her own body stiff. She watched Naruto as he sat back and started rubbing the lift back into his limbs before he attempted to stand again. She glanced around to see that both Kanna and Sasuke had all ready left. "Just great," she groaned.

"Isn't it?"

She turned to him and saw that Naruto was once again on his feet.

"Do you want to get some dinner?"

"No." She had heard rumors of how Naruto's habit of dumping the bill on his guest and after personally witnessing his appetite she had no desire to become another one of his victims.

"Oh, all right." He masked his disappointment with a smile and watched as she started walking away. After a moment's contemplation he ran forward to catch up with her. The least he could do was walk her home.

Though Naruto's company was unwanted she was flattered by his manners at the current moment. He had started one of his jokes and she smiled despite her own reserve.

He turned to her and caught the smile that had graced her lips. _Sakura's so beautiful_, he thought, drifting into a trance that he often found himself in whenever he was alone with her.

"So what happened?"

"What?" She was looking at him with curious eyes, but he didn't know exactly what it was that she wanted to know.

"The joke."

"Oh yeah." He smiled sheepishly and stared retelling the joke.

She didn't bother to remind him of his lack of continuing from where he had left off. He burst into laughter moments later and she smiled a little more broadly. Looking around she realized that they were nearing her house. "I'll see you later Naruto."

"What?" He snapped out of his laughter and saw her walking to what he assumed to be her front door. "Time sure flies, huh?"

"Yes. Thanks for walking me home Naruto."

"It was no problem' he said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"See you tomorrow."

"It's a date."

She blushed and quickly entered her house. "Stupid Sakura," she said, chastising herself once she was safely within her house.

He watched the door that had closed tightly behind her. With a smile he turned away and stated on his way to Ichigaku ramen shop. After a few steps though he broke out into a run.

* * *

"Hey there Naruto."

"Hi Teuchi. Hi Ayame." He slid onto the stool, still smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Teuchi asked, sitting a bowl of ramen before the boy.

He laughed to himself at the memory. "I walked the girl I like home."

"First bowl is on the house then."

* * *

She couldn't bring herself to return to her apartment immediately. Following the paths the alleyways offered she soon found herself at the Naru household. With little concern she leapt over the wall. Rising from her knees she started off to the left. As usual the Naru household was more than less dead. Her progression remained unhindered by the shadow-nin that seemed to have disappeared. Within a matter of minutes she found the cemetery and walked among the headstones in search of her grave. Kneeling down before a headstone, she ran her fingers lightly over the kanji. She pulled her hand back and reached around her head to untie the band that covered her eyes. Setting the band in her lap, she stared at the piece of stone. "What do I do sensei?"

There was no answer. No spirit manifested itself as if summoned by her question. Silence weighed heavily on the cemetery.

A sigh escaped her lips and she lowered her head. There was a movement near the entrance, causing her head to turn abruptly in that direction. She could see a figure walking among the grave markers towards her. Standing up she turned and leapt into the air.

Shikamaru paused in his tracks. He could have sworn that he had seen someone standing among the grave markers, but the figure had disappeared after spotting him. Going to the grave where he was sure that he had seen the figure standing, he searched the area. There was no trace that anyone had even been there.

* * *

He found his father sleeping beneath a tree. Nudging him with his foot he managed to cause the elder Naru to stir slightly. "How troublesome." With a heavy sigh he kicked his father in the ribs, causing him to wake. He saw the remnants of the hangover that remained from the previous night's drinking expedition.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" he managed to grumble, looking slightly more awake.

"There was someone in the cemetery."

"What?" He shook his head. "It's probably just Ghost."

"Ghost?" His father didn't answer, having left to return to the house. With another sigh he started away from the spot while muttering the word troublesome beneath his breath.

* * *

Sarutobi slid the door closed behind him. He removed his hat and set it on the table. It wasn't until he was about to sit down that he noticed her. "Kanna?"

Her eyes remained focused on the world beyond the open-aired room. She fingered the engraving on the band in her lap. "Why did you put me in that team?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

He moved to sit on the low rising wall. Leaning against the pillar behind him, he studied her in silence. A cool breeze played with their hair before leaving. "I felt that it was time for you to move on."

"How does placing me in a team with Sasuke do that?" Her tone was harsher than she had originally intended it to be.

"Sometimes you need to move on from the past by facing your past."

"He doesn't have anything to do with my team."

She was becoming angry, he could tell from the way her voice was becoming laced with frustration. "He is your teammate now and you are a member of Team 7 until I decide otherwise." He sighed heavily as her eyes darkened at his words. Without a word he stood, frustrated now with her stubbornness. Retrieving his hat from where he had set it on the table, he then returned it to his head and started to the door. Before he stepped through the doorway he stopped and looked back at her. She had not moved, her eyes were still on the world that was displayed before her. He knew that she would come and find him after she had time to calm down her emotions and consider his words.

* * *

The sky was turning different shades of purple as the sun set as his successor took up her reign over the night sky.

She watched this change form her place on the ledge. During the hours that had passed since the Hokage had left she found herself contemplating his decision again. Though their brief conversation had offered her new insight as to the reasons behind her placement in the team, there was still something that she had missed. Taking the forehead protector from her lap she tied it so that it was once again covering her eyes. Her muscles were stiff from remaining in one position for so long and she felt some pain as she stood. After stretching briefly so that she could loosen up her body she leapt from the ledge and into the nearby trees.

* * *

The door slid open and without looking up he knew who it was. Kanna knelt down before him on the other side of the table. "Uncover your eyes."

She pulled the band down so that she was now wearing it as if it were a necklace. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier.

"It is all right." He moved his hands and watched as the images changed.

Looking into the crystal orb she could see nothing of whatever visions were showing themselves to him. He had attempted to train her in the art of crystal gazing but she had lacked the gift and the lessons soon ended. "Why did you choose Sasuke-kun after what he said last night? You know that he would not wish to see me again."

"Yes, but he needs to remember his duty as an Uchiha."

She lifted her eyes to look at him. "What do you mean/"

He finally looked at her. "Until the Uchiha line ends permanently or you become a member of another family the duty I passed six years ago stands. You are the Uchiha's ward Kanna and Sasuke is your protector." Her eyes he noticed had widened ever so slightly. Lowering his gaze to the orb, his attention for her ended. "Go home and get some sleep," he said in a gentle tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama," she said immediately following his statement. Rising slowly she moved to raise the forehead protector to its normal placement.

"Kanna."

She paused and saw that he was giving her a look.

"I may not know why you hide your eyes, but I would prefer that you keep them uncovered."

"Yes Hokage-sama." She lowered her hands to her side and gave him a slight bow before leaving.

The shadows moved about their business in the orb. He focused on the familiar face as the orb finally found the one he was looking for within the village.

* * *

The moon had gained her rightful place in the darkened sky. Looking up she found comfort in its silvery light. _How could I have forgotten, but then again I was just a child then. Remembering my position when Mikoto-sama treated me like her own daughter would make it impossible._ The thought of Mikoto-sama brought back the memory of that night and she did her best to quickly suppress it. From behind her she sensed a familiar chakra signal and felt a hand grasp her arm. She stopped walking and felt the person turn her around so that they were face-to-face.

His obsidian eyes held hers. "Why?"

"That question has many answers."

"You know what I mean." There was laughing farther down the street behind them. Pulling her into an alleyway he then pushed her against the outside wall of a building, holding her arms tightly. The laughing drew closer and he allowed them to blend into the shadows so that the group that was passing by would not see them. When the laughter drew farther away and the street was silent once more he turned back to her. "Why did you come back?"

"I never left." She tilted her head in curiosity as he lowered his head as if injured by her words. "Sasuke…"

"I wanted to forget you."

His grip on her arms tightened to the point that it was now painful. "I can't leave the team. At least not now."

He lifted his head so that he was staring into her eyes once more, the eyes that always saw through him. "I guess neither of us have a choice." He released her and turned away. Without a backwards glance he left the alleyway.

When he was gone she stared straight ahead, still seeing him. His vision eventually faded and she was returned to reality. She could feel her hands shaking at her sides and she clenched them so that they would still. Minutes passed maybe an hour before she could bring herself to move. Walking out of the alleyway she started down the street slowly before changing her mind and jumping to the nearest rooftop. Jumping from roof to roof she quickly came to her apartment, but passed it by. She couldn't be there right now, not when she was feeling this way. Ahead of her she could see the mountain becoming larger as she drew closer. There were fewer buildings and she was forced to the trees, now jumping from branch to branch. Focusing her chakra into the soles of her feet, she broke through the canopy and sailed through the air until she landed on the face of the mountain. She lessened her focus until the blue chakra that had been apparent about the soles of her sandals faded. Grasping the indentation within the rock's surface, she started the climb.

* * *

The houses were quiet, their dark windows staring blankly at the streets. He walked quickly so that he would not have to stay outside any longer than he had to.

Ever since the massacre the Uchiha lands became a place for ghosts. Blood still stained the ground where each member of the clan lay after falling to Itachi. The stains had dried until they were a dark crimson color, almost black.

He was careful to not step in any of the dried pools as he made his way to his home. At last he spied her home and quickened his pace even more until he was safely within the confines of his house once the screen slid shut. Slipping off his sandals, he started up the stairs slowly. Every creak of a floorboard or shift of the house seemed like an explosion that echoed throughout the empty corridors. He stopped mid-step when he stepped on a loose floorboard and caused another explosion of noise. In truth there was no reason for him to remain living in the place of his birth, only his brother's words kept him from leaving and living in an apartment. When the house was silent once more he quickly walked the remaining distance that separated him from his bedroom. He entered the room and closed the door tightly behind him. Stripping out of his clothes until he wore only his shorts and then laid down on the floor mat.

The room was silent. Shadows shifted across the ceiling with the assistance of the swaying trees and the light of the room.

His eyes followed the shifting shapes. Their movements were strangely calming and he could feel his body relaxing. His mind however remained attentive. Despite his will not to be found his thoughts drifted to her as they often did since she was assigned to the team. _Were you really here all along?_ Since the massacre he had been intent on forgetting her and after two years he had succeeded in pushing her aside and transforming her into a needless memory. Though he knew her to speak the truth and her current rank supported her statement; she was not the same person he once knew. His thoughts moved to the years that had passed since that night. However he was unable to conjure up any image of seeing her at all within the confines of the village. _Did she stay away on purpose because…?_ He smirked slightly before it quickly faded. _I wouldn't be surprised._

* * *

She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. The stone of Shodai Hokage's image, on which she sat, felt cool. She gazed out at the expanse of the village spread out before her. A sense of calm swept through her and she sighed contentedly. "If only for forever," she whispered.

"Forever?"

Her body tensed. Turning quickly around she scanned the area behind her, but there was no one there. Extending her senses, there was no sense of chakra anywhere within her vicinity. Slowly she turned back around before returning to her former position.

He had been there. It was his voice. He had spoken in her ear.

She closed her eyes and buried her face in her knees. _Why…?_

* * *

"Ghost?" Ino raised a slender brow at him. "No offense Shikamaru, but I think your dad has had one to many drinks."

"I agree with Ino."

He looked between his female companions and Chouji who had opened up a new bag of chips. "You're probably right," he reluctantly admitted after a moment. He almost wished that hey had training so that he could talk about Ghost with Asuma. Though it was more than likely that Ghost was a creation from one of his father's drunken fantasies, he doubted the conclusion to some degree. Ever since his cousin's death he had heard his father and mother talking about seeing Ghost. The more he labored over these thoughts the more he found himself remembering about other members of the Naru clan talking about Ghost. However, he could not remember who it was. Groaning, he crossed his arms and laid his head down. "How troublesome."

* * *

The warmth of the sun caused her to stir. Opening her eyes so that they were slits, she saw the village stretching out before her. She stared blankly at the village until her sleep-hazed mind finally registered the fact that she would have training in less than an hour. Standing up, she took a moment to brush herself off before jumping off of Shodai Hokage's stone image. The wind rushed past her as she plummeted to the ground. She landed and remained in a crouched position for a moment before starting to run in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

Naruto wore his obnoxious grin. In five minutes the training was scheduled to begin, though it would be delayed by Kakashi's lateness, and Kanna had yet to arrive. All though it was only their third training session together the fact that she was not present was extremely amusing.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked when he started to snicker.

"Kanna's not here."

His answer caused Sasuke to cast him a side-glance.

"She behind her Naruto."

He gave her an odd look before turning around, not sure if Sakura was just pulling his leg. "Holy shit!"

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand to suppress the laugh that had formed in response to Naruto's reaction.

Clutching his chest, he glared darkly at Kanna. "When did you get here?"

She gave him a look despite the fact that he could not see it since her forehead protector once again covered her eyes. When he didn't stop glaring at her she closed her eyes, her racing heartbeat pounding in her ears. The sound was louder than when she first arrived. After a moment she opened her eyes.

His eyes widened slightly as she lifted her hand from her side. "What are you doing?" Her hand stopped before her face and he closed his eyes as she poked him in the forehead.

"Forgive me," she said calmly, lowering her hand to her side.

Sakura was unable to contain her laughter when she saw the look that crossed Naruto's face. Clamping her hand tightly over her mouth, she barely managed to muffle the sound of her amusement.

Sasuke watched Kanna with slightly widened eyes. _"Why did she…?"_

_He blinked as he was poked in the forehead._

_"Forgive me brother," Itachi said softly without any hint of emotion._

_"Itachi-san."_

_Both brothers turned to the doorway where Kanna stood watching them._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Did Sasuke-kun do something wrong?"_

_He turned to his brother to see him smiling ever so slightly._

"Yo."

Kakashi's appearance dragged him from the memory. With a dark look he turned away from her and gave his attention to their silver-haired sensei.


	3. Shattered Illusion

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The characters Kanna, Suno, Misutto, and Xiamara however are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shattered Illusion**

The shuriken buried itself deeply within the wood. She stared at the weapon, contemplating on whether or not she should retrieve it. Pulling out another shuriken she weighed it in her hand before throwing it at the first, causing it to stick in the wood mere millimeters away from the other weapon. Her eyes narrowed in frustration. Standing up, she stalked to the tree and removed the shuriken and returned them to the pouch that they had originated from. She glared at the tree before turning and leaving the area. Her nerves were running thin as her stress or other possible emotions that caused her interesting anxiety affected them. The thought that she was even this frustrated caused to quicken her pace.

* * *

"Hello Kanna," Saratobi said, as the door was slid open in a non-to-gentle manner. He waved away the jounin who had obviously been trying to stop her from entering due to their disheveled appearances. "You're not becoming weak," he said once the door was closed.

She paused mid-step at his statement. "Then why…"

"Concern for your team."

"My team is gone," she said stubbornly.

"Team 7 is your team and they are only in the chuunin exams."

She cast him a quick glare before stalking to the window behind him. Upon first glance the scenery looked the same, but she knew otherwise. "Why did you allow them to go?"

"It was not my decision Kanna. Kakashi chose to nominate his team for the exams and I will not stop them from graduating to the next level if they're worthy just because you're afraid of losing them."

'I'm not afraid of losing them."

"You're being stubborn Kanna." He turned his head slightly to watch her out of the corner of his eye. Her lips were pursed tightly together and her arms were crossed. Behind her forehead protector though he knew that her eyes were sorrowful, reflecting the inner turmoil of her soul.

"They're not ready."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"They may be strong physically, but they have seen to little to be prepared for the emotional and mental stress."

"You shouldn't underestimate them. Remember that you were once in their position and you are two years their junior. I would think that they can survive if a team of children passed." For an instant her body tensed as if he had struck her.

"We didn't survive everything."

Her voice was so soft that he could barely discern what she had said.

She turned away from the window as if finding what lay beyond to be disgusting. "I'm being foolish."

"They'll be fine." She frowned and he knew exactly what it was that she was thinking. "Kanna…" Before he could continue she left the room, exiting from where she had earlier entered. Outside he could hear the jounin that had earlier tried to stop her from entering now chastising her. The voices faded away into annoyed grumbling as she more than likely abandoned them by leaving the area. He returned to the paperwork that he had earlier been disrupted from only to set his pen down with an annoyed sigh. Opening one of the desk's drawers he rummaged around until he found the folder he was looking for.

* * *

Despite her better judgement she found herself waiting. _Why?_ That word seemed to be haunting her thoughts since the start of the exams that morning. The shifting leaves caused an ever-changing tattoo to appear on her skin. She watched the shadows, finding them to be a welcomed distraction from other thoughts. The door opened, jarring her from her self-induced trance. Her eyes moved to the west where the sun had traveled to and now rested. There was a greater amount of noise as the group that had passed the first part of the exam left the building. She watched the group and released a sigh of relief when she saw the three members of Team 7. _Rest well,_ she thought as the parted ways to return to their own homes. When they and the other genin were gone from her sight she left, making her way to her own apartment.

* * *

The genin appeared oblivious to her presence. Behind the specifically large group rose the gate that separated them from the Forest of Death. They were preparing to begin as Anko spoke to them. A familiar presence caused her to turn to away from the group. _Konohahamru, what are you doing?_ She watched as he and his two friends walked over to Anko and spoke with her. After a few minutes Anko yelled an announcement to the waiting genin before going off to sit on her own. The "Konohamaru Corps" singled out Team 7 and the six, more specifically the three and Naruto separated themselves from the group. Despite the delay they caused she did not feel the need to find out what was being exchanged between them. Her nerves pricked as the weight of being watched settled upon her. Turning back to the other genin she found the kunoichi from Sunogakure watching her.

He didn't miss the puzzled look that was reflected in her dark green eyes. "What is it Temari?"

She stared at the space where moments earlier she swore that she saw a girl watching them before she then disappeared. "Nothing." Turning away, she pushed the vision aside.

* * *

Sitting comfortably in the branches overlooking the area, she leaned back against the trunk of the tree. _Am I really going to wait?_ It was a foolish question to ask herself. The teams had long since entered the forest, but she could not bring herself to leave. For now at least she would remain where she was.

_"So are you scared Kanna?"_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "No. Why would I be?"_

_"I don't know. Anko's speech seemed to put you on edge."_

"How long are you going to sit up there?"

She looked down at Anko who was standing at the base of the tree. "Not long."

"Get down here."

Despite the fact that she had no desire to move, she did as the jounin asked. Anko started walking towards the fence and she followed after her.

With a sigh Anko sat down on a bench, motion the chuunin to sit down next to her. "When did you enter the forest?"

"One year ago today."

"That long huh?" She looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression before turning to her with a smile. "You haven't changed much," she said, ruffling her light blue hair. "You still look the same."

"I guess so." She attempted to brush her hair back into place, but was forced to remove the forehead protector to do so.

Her smile faded when she saw the nostalgic look within her eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened to your team. It was a real loss."

At the mention of her team she tensed slightly, but quickly pushed away the feeling that had come with Anko's words. "It's in the past."

"The scars are still there though."

She turned to her only to see that she was looking at the sky again. "You're rather depressed."

"I can't help it. Your aura is effecting me."

"So its my fault then?"

She turned to Kanna to meet her gaze. "Why wouldn't it be?"

They stared at each other, a dangerous aura settling in the area.

With a sigh she turned away from Anko. "You're so immature."

She immediately started to laugh, the mood lightening with her amusement. _You were right about her Xiamara,_ she thought as she looked at Kanna. "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Don't look so surprised. Here."

She stared at the small plate of dumplings that had been thrust before her face. After looking suspiciously at it for several minutes she took the plate from Anko and set it on her lap.

"I would eat them before they get cold."

Turning to Anko, she saw that she had all ready started eating herself. With a hint of a smile she started to eat her own meal.

"So why were you watching us?" she asked after several minutes.

"Hokage-sama assigned me to Team 7 and…"

"You wanted to check on them."

She nodded, but said nothing. Instead she returned to eating.

"How long have you been part of the team?"

"Nine days."

"It sounds like you're serving as a mentor for them."

"Maybe."

"They may have a chance then."

She couldn't help the smile that followed Anko's words. Lowering her head so that the jounin would not see it she waited for the amusement to pass, but it refused to. "I should be going. Thank you Anko-san."

"No problem." She watched her hastily stand and retie her forehead protector so that it covered her eyes. "See you later Ghost!"

Her body became rigid and she could not bring herself to move as if she was not rooted to the ground that she stood.

_"See you later Ghost!"_

_She turned to see her sensei waving at her before turning and walking away._

Shaking herself free of the vision, she quickly left the area while trying not to make her exit appear too hasty. It troubled her that Anko knew of the name Xiamara-sensei had bestowed on her. Of course she ha avoided meeting anyone outside of her team so her former sensei could have told the proctor of the nickname and even if she hadn't that was the name she often went by. She could have heard Xiamara-sensei or Suno or Misutto call her by it. Most probable of the three were the twins who had spoken the name aloud before they were directed to the gate that they had entered the forest through. Of course Xiamara-sensei had come to see them shortly before the second exam had begun. Her head started to ache and she took a moment to rub her temples. It did little to help so she let it be. She was use to the headaches. When she was outside of Anko's range of sight she stopped and turned back to the gate. It was not longer visible to her, but she could still feel its presence. The gate that had divided the village from the Forest of Death; a realm not only of death, but also of memories.

_

* * *

_

"The exams aren't that difficult. You'll pass it easily."

_"I did not think that you would say that."_

_"Don't you have any confidence in your team?"_

_"I do," she said quietly. "I'm just surprised that you would talk about you passing the exams. You always claimed that it was bad luck to do so."_

_Xiamara stared at her in disbelief. A smiled tugged at the corners of her lips before she started to laugh softly. Leaping at the girl, her arms wrapped around her and she hugged her to her body. "You're so silly Ghost," she said, speaking in a voice that a mother would use with a newborn._

_"Xiamara-sensei."_

_"Hm?" She looked at the boy with serious eyes. "What is it Suno?" she asked, the playfulness gone from her voice. Kanna attempted to remove herself from her embrace and she tightened her hold on her student._

_"Shouldn't we start training?"_

_She looked at him as if he had spoken in a foreign language. "You don't need to. You all have no reason to train for an exam that you'll pass easily," she said, speaking slowly and annunciating each word._

_Her embrace was becoming intolerable. She was unable to move her arms, which was annoying. After some maneuvering she managed to bring her hand together. She was quick to sign the symbols._

_The roughness of wood replaced the small body that she had been holding. Glancing around she saw that her three students had conveniently disappeared. She smiled mischievously and stood, brushing her dark hair from her face. "So this is how it's going to be then." She ran into the forest; the search had begun._

_Eighty-six days…_

* * *

She couldn't sleep. The shadows crept from the corners, crawling across the floors, climbing the walls. Monsters in their cloaked forms. She wondered where they were, how her team was handling the forest. Her team. It was something that she had never wanted to possess the possibility that she had wanted to cut out of her life. Had they been killed? She did not want to consider the possibility that they had not survived, but she had lived tin the same mind set while she was with her first team and that illusion had been shattered with tragic results. She closed her eyes and the darkness surrounded her in a suffocating embrace. Opening her eyes she leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. It was dark outside, night cloaking the land.

Within the Forest of Death a pained scream sounded.

* * *

The snake slithered through the underbrush; its tongue darting in and out of its mouth as it tasted the air. Its prey was a hunched form that curled into itself, shivering. The serpent drew closer, transforming into a man. His yellow eyes glowed with malicious intent as he hovered over the figure.

* * *

She had fallen asleep. Sakura opened her eyes, glancing around the clearing. It was quiet. Turning around she saw that Naruto and Sasuke were still asleep beneath the shelter of the tree's roots. With a sigh she turned back to continue her vigil. Ahead of her there was a rustling and she tensed, raising the kunai in her hand. From the trees came the Sound Team.

* * *

Exhaustion weighed heavily on her. She covered her mouth, masking a yawn. The Forest of Death was quiet. She pushed aside her desire to sleep and focused on the task at hand. The tower loomed over her, a powerful presence. She hesitated to enter, unsure if she could face what lay within.

_The door opened with a creak. The room within was empty, silent. They entered, seeing before them the framed words hanging on the wall._

_Misutto and Suno turned to Kanna who was reading it intently._

_Feeling the weight of their eyes she knew without asking what it was that they wanted. "Cross the Earth Scroll and the Heaven Scroll."_

_The twins reached into the pouches on their hips and removed the scrolls. They broke the seals and laid them on the floor._

_From the cross scrolls emerged an explosion of smoke. A summon. The three stepped back and waited for the smoke to clear._

"Kanna-chan!"

Naruto's voice returned her to reality. She moved back slightly when the genin launched himself at her, hugging her tightly. Not quite noticing him she examined the familiar surroundings, wondering when she had wandered into the room.

"What are you doing here Kanna-chan?"

"Does it matter?"

Her voice was detached. He looked curiously at her, wondering why she was not trying to kill him for touching her. "Are you all right Kanna-chan?" She was silent. He released her and waved a hand in front of her face, earning no reaction.

_"Well done." The three genin nodded. "You'll be pleased to know that you are the first team to arrive."_

_Misutto smirked, crossing his arms as if to contain his amusement. "Xiamara-sensei was right."_

She grabbed his wrist, glaring at Naruto from behind the forehead protector. It was tempting to break his wrist as punishment for attempting to remove what hid her eyes for the second time. However she would feel guilty for giving him such an injury before he was about to fight. The surprise that had been imprinted onto his face in response to her sudden alertness increased when she released his wrist.

He smirked as if realizing some great truth. "You do care about me."

Sensing the danger that radiated off of her and Naruto remained oblivious to, Kakashi interrupted. "They're choosing who is going to fight first."

She took the opening to slink to the wall and lean against it. Crossing her arms, she watched as Sasuke stepped onto the floor.

_

* * *

_

Who is she?

She searched her mind for a name, but was unable to produce one that belonged to the girl on the other side of the room. _Where have I seen her before? _Crossing her arms in frustration, she glared at the girl as she attempted to conjure some memory of where she had seen her before. _Pale blue hair, distant aura, lack of chakra signal, covered eyes._ Her mental list of significant features was short.

"What is it Temari?"

That was it. She turned to Kankurou with a satisfied smirk. "I knew that I saw that girl before."

"Which one?" He looked at the kunoichi that his sister nodded at. "What about her."

"She was watching us before the start of the second part of the exams."

* * *

Sasuke had won, but at a price. She watched as Kakashi transported him from the room before turning away. There was a presence behind her. She turned to see that one of the Kohona kunoichi had leaned against the wall a few feet away from her. The girl turned to look at her with pale violet, almost white eyes.

"Y-You're n-not a par-participant."

"No, I'm not. I'm Team 7's mentor."

"S-So y-you're he-here to support th-them?"

_"Team 7 arrived at the tower. Iruka has all ready left to meet them."_

_She nodded, but said nothing._

_"I want you to go. Your presence is required like that of Kakashi's."_

"Yes." She sighed and slid down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. "What's your name?"

She blushed and turned away. "H-Hinata Hy-Hyuga," she stammered. "Wh-What i-is y-your n-name?"

"Kanna," she said quietly. She glanced up at this Hinata. _Why did she speak to me? She isn't one to talk normally from her speech._ Despite her desire to find out she remained silent and she rested her chin on her knees.

* * *

Two of her team had passed the preliminaries. Sakura had been unable to continue after being locked in a draw with Ino Yamanaka. She felt some pride that each of her new teammates had proven themselves worthy, whether they passed or not. The girl, Hinata, had failed to move on. She was sympathetic towards the genin.

The room had emptied and she was left sitting alone. After some time she stood and walked onto the makeshift arena. It was silent. She had stood with them here while they and the three other teams were told that the third exam would be occurring in one month. There had been no preliminaries; it had not been necessary for them. She turned away and walked to the closed doors.

* * *

She stood in the waiting room, unsure if she should go to the front desk or not. _Why am I here?_ She had no idea that gave her complete insight to her subconscious urgings to come here. After several minutes of silent contemplation she stepped away from the wall and walked to the desk. The medic-nin there looked up with a smile.

"You can go ahead and see him after signing in," she said before returning to the patient file that she had been reading.

"I'm not here to see him."

"You're not." She appeared surprised and she set down the file. "Who are you visiting?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"I see."

She waited quietly while the woman searched for the room number. When she was given the information she walked towards the stairs after whispering a thank you. She was mildly surprised that the medic-nin was not accompanying her. Of course they knew each other well enough that the woman probably trusted her. She was on the correct floor, the hallway empty. Her eyes moved to the wall and she looked for the room number. She stopped before a closed door separating her from the room within. Sliding the door open, she then stopped. Hinata was sleeping. _I should leave._ Her body didn't move. After several minutes she closed the door and walked to the bed.

* * *

Shadows painted the room. Her mind was fuzzy. She closed her eyes and lay there in silence. Turning her head to the side, she opened her eyes and startled when she saw someone sitting in the chair. She remained quiet, studying the silent form. The girl was familiar, but she could not see her eyes. "K-Kanna?" Darkness consumed her.

She rose from the chair and hurried to the bed, catching Hinata before she fell from the bed. _I shouldn't have stayed._ Carefully, she laid her down and pulled the sheets back over her. With a second glance she left the room and walked down the empty hallway.

It was late. The afternoon had long since melted away to dusk.

No one had come to the room while she was there. It surprised her that any passing medic-nin would neglect to remove a visitor who had not signed out after so many hours had passed since they first signed in. Then again she was known to spend long hours visiting him. It was possible that they had assumed that this visit would be no different. Her thoughts moved to Team 8 and the Hyuga clan. Why had none of them come? There were to many whys to consider. She walked down the stairs to the main level. There was a different medic-nin behind the desk. She found her name on the visitor list and wrote down the time that she had ended her visit. "What room is Sasuke Uchiha in?" She didn't look at him, starting to fill out her name and begin of visit time again.

"Visiting hours are almost over," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm aware of that."

He gave an exasperated sigh and started his search for the room number. After several minutes he stood and walked out from behind the desk.

She followed after him. Neither of them spoke, but she did not need speech to know what he was thinking. His annoyance radiated off of him like an intense heat. They stopped in front of a door and she didn't pause to cast him a side-glance before entering the room. She waited until she heard his footsteps fading down the hallway before walking across the room. There were three Anbu within, standing along the walls. They appeared to ignore her, but she could feel the weight of their eyes. She would have preferred privacy during her visit, but it could not be helped. _Why are you here?_ There was no answer to her thought. She took his hand; it was cool to the touch.

His breaths fogged the oxygen mask that he wore. A state of unconsciousness had taken him.

Leaning down, she lowered her lips to his ear. "Sasuke-kun."

He remained oblivious to her presence.

She straightened and stood silent at his side. Several minutes passed. Eventually she squeezed his hand before releasing it and leaving the room.

* * *

When she signed out visiting hours were over. _I'm sorry I didn't visit you._ Guilt weighed heavily on her. She had never neglected to visit him any of the days that she was in the village. Despite the fact that she had run out of time she could not help but feel that she should have at the very least stepped into his room if only for a moment. She sighed heavily when she had stepped out of the building. There was a cool breeze and she lifted her face to its gentle caress.

* * *

Had it been a dream? She couldn't be sure. It seemed that there was a constant presence in the room, a pair of eyes that watched her in an unwavering silent vigil. Even while she slept she could feel her presence. On more than one occasion she wondered if she should speak, but she felt that if she did she would frighten her watcher away. Despite this though she had spoken her name and Kanna had not melted away when the spell that had been cast had been broken. Instead she felt the comforting embrace of her arms catching her and then laying her down as she sunk into pained unconsciousness.

* * *

He examined the book that he had received years earlier. There was years worth of information within its pages. Had he sent the Anbu to gain at least one chapter of information it would have taken years and in one night he had received some of the darkest secrets that he had ever laid eyes upon from a traitor. There was a soft knock and he quickly closed the book as the door slid open.

She caught the action and hesitated to enter.

"Come in Kanna," Saratobi said, looking at her.

With his invitation she entered and closed the door behind her. "You wanted to speak with me."

"Yes." He motioned for her to sit down. When she had he took a moment before speaking. "You are no longer part of Team 7."

His decision was both welcomed and unwanted. While she wanted to spend no more time in Sasuke's presence she had become attacked in a miniscule amount with the group and felt some desire to remain with them if only to oversee the three genins' progress. "What is my new assignment?"

"There is no knew assignment at this time. For now you will remain on standby until your next mission or I find a new team in which to place you."

"I'm sure I won't be to bored."

He chuckled in response to the small amount of humor that she had spoken. "I have nothing else to say. You should go home and get some sleep."

She nodded and stood, walking to the door. "Goodnight," she said quietly before leaving.

"Goodnight." He folded his hands and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "You can come out now." Behind him he heard the sound of masked footsteps.

"She did not sense me."

"You know better than that. She probably thought that you were one of my guards."

There was a chuckle. "You're probably right."

He opened his eyes when the presence came to stand beside him. "What did you come here to tell me?"

* * *

The room was silent. She slid the door closed and walked to Sasuke's bedside, ignoring the Anbu who stood guard in the hospital room. There were no chairs so she sat on the bed's edge. His condition had not changed since her last visit. She took his hand and held it between hers. In her peripheral vision she could see one of the Anbu Black Ops moving along the wall so that he could see her actions. She couldn't stay long. Their presence made that clear. She squeezed his hand before releasing it. _I'll visit you again soon,_ she mentally promised him. Standing up, she left the room. She quickly walked to the main level. As she approached the front desk she saw Ebisu, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"Kanna-chan!"

She found herself in Naruto's embrace. "Let go of me," she growled. He was quick to do so and she stepped back from him.

"You have to train me."

That was the last thing that she had expected him to say and it caught her off guard.

"Naruto." Kakashi grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around to face Ebisu and himself again. "There is nothing wrong with Ebisu training you."

"You're kidding." He gave the man in question a look before turning back to his sensei. "Kanna's a chuunin. She can train me. I'd rather have her than him."

"I have no objection to this Kakashi. Kanna-san is more than qualified to train Naruto for the exam."

She narrowed her eyes, becoming increasingly annoyed with Ebisu and her former teammate. "I'm afraid that I will have to disappoint both of you. I will not be training Naruto."

Both looked at her in obvious shock.

"Why not?" Naruto demanded.

"Is my refusal not answer enough?"

"But you're on my team."

"No, I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, becoming interested by her answer.

"Hokage-sama removed me from your team last night."

"I see." He stepped aside as she moved to walk to the front desk.

Naruto gaped at her. "You can't be serious." She didn't even glance at him and he could only watch as she and Kakashi left, leaving him alone with Ebisu.

* * *

The sun was bright and all ready the afternoon had reached an uncomfortable temperature. While the summer heat was not a stranger to the Land of Fire it was at times unwelcome.

Her visits were uneventful and despite the fact that she had almost become Naruto's trainer it had been an almost pleasant day. She lifted her face to the sun, feeling its warmth. The heat did not affect her normally however this day was rather intolerable. Stepping into the shadow of a nearby building, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Villagers walked by, not noticing her. She listened absently to their conversations for a time before becoming bored. Her head was beginning to ache and she closed her eyes. _It's hot. Maybe I should go home._ The thought did not appeal to her. With a sigh she left the building's shadow and stepped back out into the street.

* * *

The spot was empty. She sat down on the lake's shore. The water was still and dark, the sun's light obscured by the branches and leaves. It was quiet the silence a welcomed addition to the tranquility. She removed her sandals. A slip of paper fluttered out of her right sandal and she picked it up when it landed on the grass beside her. A thoughtful expression appeared on her face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She returned it to its place in her sandal. Removing her forehead protector, she laid it down on the grass before standing and removing her clothes. After folding them and setting them on the ground she stepped into the water.

* * *

He could sense the faint chakra signal growing stronger as he drew closer to the lake. Stopping at the lake's edge he could see nothing at first. On the opposite shore there appeared to be a pile of clothes. He glanced around, but he could see no one. His pale, white eyes stared up at him from the dark waters when he looked at the lake itself. The water shifted and a head and pale shoulders broke the liquid surface near the far shore. He could not see the girl's face, but could not help but feel that he had seen her before. The image was fanciful and he could not bring himself to leave despite the fact that he knew that he should leave.

* * *

She could feel the weight of her watcher's eyes. Looking over her shoulder she saw no one, but she could feel the lingering weight of his or her gaze, sense his or her chakra signal. She left the water and retrieved her clothes. After she had redressed she walked to the opposite side of the lake. There was no one in the immediate vicinity. She found a set of footprints on the lake's shore. Stepping into the footprints she felt an abnormal feeling, one that she had not felt in six years.

* * *

Despite the fact that she was no longer a member of his team and she had refused to train him for one month, she could not help wanting to see how he was fairing. After learning from Ebisu that he was no longer training Naruto she had decided to track down Naruto and Jiraiya. Watching him, she found herself smiling as he attempted to summon a frog. Though he was obviously having difficulty she could tell that he was learning and would eventually complete the summon successfully. There came the sound of laughter and her attention turned to the group of women who were enjoying an afternoon in the water. Jiraiya was still watching them and she frowned deeply. Though she disapproved of the Sanin's watching, she preferred the current situation. She had arrived earlier that day and witnessed Naruto's Harem Technique, a sight that she did not wish to see again. There was an explosion and she turned back to Naruto. A tadpole had appeared on the ground and it looked as though Naruto's frustration was increasing. He started the summon again and she raised her eyes to the sky. The blue had changed to a combination of fiery colors that came with the gradually setting sun._ It's getting late._ She stood and left the area.

* * *

Jiraiya glanced at the cliff that overlooked the area when he sensed the absence of a chakra signal. _So she's gone._ He glanced to the area behind him where Naruto was continuing his summons. _I should tell him to stop._ Laughter drew his attention back to the women that he had been watching and the thought was forgotten.

* * *

There were flowers on the grave. He stopped and stared at them. It seemed that whenever he had come to the cemetery there were always flowers on her grave, which he knew, that no one in the clan had placed there. The conversations that his parents shared had revealed that. It seemed that Ghost had been coming to the cemetery more often and had been causing a stir among the clan. His father and mother were speaking about Ghost more often and how the anniversary was drawing closer.

_"Ghost has been visiting her more often. Do you think she will be going to see your brother?"_

_"No. He may have invited her to visit the grave whenever she wishes, but they don't speak."_

_"It's a shame. Maybe…"_

_"Don't. She wouldn't come anyways."_

He knelt down before the grave. _Who is it?_ The identity of Ghost was a mystery. Despite the fact that he doubted that his cousin would give him an answer, he had no other person to ask. The cemetery was silent. "How troublesome," he muttered, uncrossing his legs and leaning back. A wind swept through the area and he could have sworn that he heard his cousin's laughter. "Why am I not surprised?" The wind departed the area and silence was his answer.

* * *

"W-Why?"

"That's a very general question." She pulled the curtains open, allowing the sunlight to spill into the room.

"W-Why do y-you vi-visit me?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Hinata. "I don't know why," she admitted. After opening the window she walked around the bed and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Maybe it's because you talked to me." Hinata gave her a puzzled look so she continued. "You don't seem like a person to talk to someone else first."

"I-I'm not." She could feel herself blushing and lowered her head. "I-I d-don't k-know why I t-talked to y-you, b-but…" Her face turned a deeper shade of red. Y-You s-seemed inter… interesting." She was silent and she glanced at the girl. "T-Thank y-you Kanna-san."

"You're welcome." There was no reason for Hinata to thank her, but her suspicions behind the thank you kept her from saying anything. "Hinata-san."

"Y-Yes?"

"Am I the only one who has come to visit you?"

She lowered her eyes, clenching the sheets tightly in her hands. "Shino h-has t-to tr-train for th-the e-exam a-and Kurenai-sensei h-has to h-help h-him. K-Kiba is re-recovering a-and my f-father…" She bit her lower lip when she felt the tears filling her eyes. The bed shifted and she felt a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Y-You di-didn't d-do any-anything. Y-You d-don't…"

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Hinata collapsed into her embrace, crying quietly. It was strange giving comfort to someone she barely knew, but she knew that her support was needed, an absolutely necessary component.

* * *

There was another name on the list. _I didn't know that Hinata had any friends outside of the team._ She looked to the medic-nin behind the desk. "Excuse me. Who is this?"

The woman looked at the name that the jounin was pointing at. "She's a chuunin that comes to visit everyday. Don't worry, you can go ahead to the room."

"Thank you." She signed her name and arrival time. As she walked to Hinata's room, her thoughts circulated around whom this visitor was and if she was one of Hinata's secrets. The door to Hinata's room was opening and she saw that a girl who she could only assume to be Kanna was leaving the room.

She closed the door and started walking down the hallway. Her eyes moved to Kurenai who stood still, watching her closely. Crossing her arms, she stopped and leaned against the wall. Her head turned to the window, watching the seemingly perfect summer day.

"Why have you been visiting her?"

"A combination of concern and curiosity." There was a familiar tone in Kurenai's voice. She glanced to the jounin when she did not speak. "Why haven't you visited her? As a jounin are you not responsible for your team's well being?"

Her question caused her to open her mouth to speak, but she hesitated. True, she had been busy preparing Shino, but Hinata was safe. She had checked with the medic-nin to check on the girl's progress.

"I'm sorry if I seem judgmental, but after what I witnessed at the preliminaries it seemed strange that you have no come to see her."

"I understand. Who are you to Hinata?"

She could tell that she was suspicious. "A friend I assume," she said before walking down the hallway.

* * *

He had been moved from his original spot. The Anbu were no longer watching him, leaving visitors to come and go as they please if the medic-nins allowed them visitation rights.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand. He no longer wore the oxygen mask. _He looks so peaceful._ Turning away from him she stared at the closed door. _The medic-nin said that I could stay here, but maybe it would be better if I left._ His hand tightened on her own and she turned back to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her with dark eyes. Reaching up he pulled down the forehead protector, revealing her eyes. He despised her eyes at one time, but now he wanted to see them. "Lie down."

His order caused her to look at him curiously before she lay down beside him when he made room for her. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Do you still have nightmares?" he asked interrupting her. He waited for her to answer, but she was silent. "I remember going to your room at night because you were crying."

"When I sleep I do," she said quietly, finally answering him.

He squeezed her hand tightly before relaxing his grip. "Why did you avoid me?"

"You said that you hated me."

Rolling onto his side, he stared deep within her eyes. After a moment she draped his arm over her form. "Why can't you lie Kanna-chan?"

"Is that what you want?"

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, but failed to surface. "No."

* * *

There was an explosion of noise the moment she entered the stands. Head it not been for the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were participating in the exam she would not be here. However she suspected that Sarutobi would have found a way to make her attend. A jounin appeared at her side and she glanced at him curiously. She quickly guessed though why he had appeared.

* * *

The jounin that guarded Sarutobi glanced at her in a half-interested manner before returning to his guard. "You wanted to see me."

Sarutobi glanced at her before beckoning her to his side. "I wanted to make sure that you were here."

She glanced at the empty chair for the kazekage before looking out over the stadium. The Anbu were present, posted in places that were the perfect placements for watching and in the case of an attack, defense. "I don't remember having this much security when I participated."

"The circumstances are different."

_

* * *

_

The boy was arrogant, she could tell by the way he was looking at her. Xiamara had warned her that this genin from Kirigukure would underestimate her and his statement that she would be an easy win had proven that.

_The proctor signaled the fight to begin. He rushed her, unsheathing the katana he carried._

_She reached into her hip pouch and removed a single senbon. He didn't hesitate in his approach, probably believing that the senbon was not worth the effort to fend off. Ducking beneath the blade when he moved to cut her, she threw the senbon. It buried itself into his neck and he stumbled forward three steps before collapsing._

* * *

The village was under attack. She hurried to reach the Hokage, but her approach was hindered by the sound-nin that attacked her. The poison within the senbon se carried quickly dropped the ones who insisted on fighting her. When her opponents were felled she moved to go to the Hokage's aid, but found herself pinned to the wall unable to move. The sound-nin held her throat in a grip that somehow managed to paralyze her. _How…?_

* * *

She stared blankly at the grave. Around her other ninja stood still. _How did this happen?_ Kakashi had told her what had happened, but she could not remember. She had come to the final exam, but she had no memory of what had occurred when the sound attacked. The group broke up, but she remained behind.

* * *

The rain had left her drenched. She had returned to Xiamara when she could no longer bring herself to linger at Sarutobi's grave. It was freezing and she had been left numb. Hugging herself, she closed her eyes. _Why can't I remember?_

"So you're Ghost."

The voice startled her and she turned to the one who had spoken.

Shikamaru watched her with an unreadable expression. He had found this _ghost_.


	4. Through Death Do We Live

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The characters Kanna, Suno, Misutto, and Xiamara however are of my own creation.**

_Author's Note: Double lines__with pig latin are a symbol of transition whenever there is a change from present to past during a prolonged flashback or reflection._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Through Death Do We Live**

So much had changed in such a short time, but that always happened when someone died. The Uchiha massacre had introduced her to death and the truth that her life was a mere thread compared to the tapestry of life itself. It seemed that each death in her life since that day caused her to ponder that truth. She began to visit Xiamara more frequently, sitting at her grave for long hours thinking about death and more often than not trying to remember. Sometimes Shikamaru would join her. They hadn't spoken since that day. The only words that had passed between them was his comment, _"So you're Ghost."_ She could only assume that they had some form of mutual understanding. Behind her she heard a heavy sigh. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Shikamaru had fallen asleep. She watched him for a moment before rising.

When she was gone Shikamaru opened his eyes to look at the spot where she had been sitting before closing his eyes again. It was becoming a routine. She would sit at his grave until she believed him to be asleep and would then leave. He had followed her once, tracking her to hospital where he had lost track of her after following her within. It could only be assumed that she had gone there again, but he usually wasn't one to assume.

* * *

Sakura stared at the wall, her thoughts drifting. The sound of coughing quickly returned her to reality and she looked at the patient that she had been instructed to care for. The young boy lay back in the pillows after several more minutes of coughing and she handed him a glass of water. He reached for the glass and she forced herself to suppress the bile that rose in her throat as the hand that he had coughed into brushed hers. Healing the injured was one thing, but caring for the sick was a whole other thing in itself. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing five. Her thoughts moved to Kanna whose name had been on the visitation list everyday for the past month.

* * *

He should not have left the cemetery to go to the hill that he normally laid and watched the clouds. Ino's voice stung his ears and he would have turned around and gone back the way that he had come if it weren't for the fact that she was behind him. He turned around and watched as she approached him.

"Where are you going?"

Shrugging slightly, he waited for her to continue.

"So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you as much lately."

"I've been sitting." She frowned and he immediately sighed. He knew that Ino was curious about his whereabouts for the past few weeks, but he felt no real inclination to tell her that he had been with Ghost. It would have resulted in several hours of explaining and answering questions, an idea that he was not fond of.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," he said in a voice that was both annoyed and bored. "Why do you immediately assume that?"

She was silent for a moment. "You're right Shikamaru. A girlfriend would be too troublesome. You'd actually have to use energy."

_Damn woman._ Her words made him angry, but he quickly suppressed it. He knew that she was trying to anger him so that after some more prodding he would tell her everything, but he wouldn't humor her. "I think we have training today." Glancing at her he saw that the devious smile that she wore quickly transformed itself into a frown. Turning away he smirked. It was a small victory.

* * *

She lay down, staring up at the shifting leaves. The golden light of the sun fell across her face and she closed her eyes with a sigh. The day was long, leaving her to feel bored. Had she any initiative she would have moved, but she had nothing to keep her busy.

Hinata glanced up at the girl who lay languidly on the branch above her. "K-Kanna-chan."

Her eyes opened. She was mildly surprised that she had not sensed the timid Hyuga, but then again her thoughts were elsewhere. Sitting up, she then glanced down at the girl in question.

"W-What are you d-doing up th-there."

"Nothing." She lay back down and closed her eyes.

Lowering her eyes from Kanna's form she sat down, leaning against the trunk of the tree in which Kanna lay. She knew that the chuunin wasn't ignoring her despite it seeming as though she was with the ensuing silence. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on them.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"W-What do you m-mean?" Glancing above her she saw that Kanna now lay on her side looking down at her, at least she assumed that she was looking at her. The forehead protector hid her eyes and kept her from actually knowing. When she first met Kanna she had thought that she was blind, but a feeling that she could only assume to be instinct told her otherwise. Kanna seemed to know things that could only be gained through sight. She lowered her eyes and shrugged. Sensing a presence before her she raised her eyes to see Kanna. She moved to stand only to be surprised when she sat down beside her. It was silent between them and she stared ahead.

Glancing at Hinata, she then turned away before nudging the other girl.

She glanced at her and saw that Kanna wore an innocent smile. Looking ahead she found herself unable to maintain a straight face. "T-Thank you K-Kanna-chan," she managed to stutter amidst soft laughter.

* * *

_kcab levarT_

* * *

It was strange being without a hokage. When no immediate successor was name she had thought that the village would descend into civil war as ninja fought to claim the title of hokage. Stability was an illusion. Surprisingly though there was no uprising. The natural instinct to gain power at any cost seemed to have been quieted with the founding of the village. It may have been also a respect for the fallen hokage. She would not have been surprised though; Sarutobi was one of the great leaders. He was one of the few that she would follow that she would die for. Somewhere in the distance she heard laughter and she frowned. _It's only been a few days, how could they be laughing?_ She could almost hear Sarutobi telling her that it was okay to be happy, that it was all right to laugh. He had told her many times before that it was a sign that tragedy could be overcome. She had never listened to him. Such a thing seemed to be impossible for her. Closing her eyes she felt an increasing sense of guilt. _Maybe…_ She opened her eyes and gazed at the grave marker that bore his name. She was not supposed to be there, but that had not stopped her. Standing up she looked at the grave marker for a moment longer before turning around and covering her eyes with her forehead protector. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama," she whispered.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes only to close them again. Light spilled through the window and into her room. She turned her head away before opening her eyes again. Outside her door she could hear members of her family moving around. She considered rising, but no one had woken her so she assumed that she had some time before she would be required to get up. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to drift for a moment. For a brief moment her thoughts returned to the day that the Sound ninja had attacked the village and she was reminded once again of the hokage's death. Opening her eyes she then rose, the sheets falling away from her body. Walking to the mirror that leaned against the opposite wall she stopped before it. Her reflection gazed back at her. _I didn't do anything,_ she thought with some heartache. _I really am pathetic._

* * *

The household was busy. She stood in silence the moment she stepped outside. Her eyes followed different members of her family as they completed their duties. _I should go see father._ She pondered the thought for a moment before dismissing it. After a moment she started walking towards the gates. As she felt on most days she felt that there was little reason for her to be home when there was no need for her. She heard a few quickly spoken greetings and she nodded her head in recognition. The gates drew closer and she increased her pace before passing into the outer grounds. The weight that she felt the moment that she had awoken did not lessen to her own dismay. Her pace slowed as she started to follow the street with no particular destination in mind. There was a faint, but familiar presence nearby and she looked ahead to see Kanna. She was surprised, but also pleased. It had been almost two weeks since she had seen her, their last meeting having been Kanna's visit three days before she was released from the hospital. Stopping she watched the other girl. As if sensing her gaze Kanna stopped and turned her head in her direction. "H-Hi."

Walking over to her Kanna stopped a few feet away. "How are you feeling?"

She blushed and lowered her eyes. "M-Much better. Th-Thank y-you."

"That's good to hear. I was concerned."

Nodding slightly, she then glanced at her before lowering her eyes again. "W-What a-are you d-doing today?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"D-Did you w-want t-to do some-something?"

"That sounds nice."

She nodded, relieved that she had agreed. Not quite sure as to what they should do she started walking. Kanna matched her pace and they headed towards the main part of the village. No one paid them any heed as they walked through the crowded streets. Kanna started to walk towards the less crowded alleys and she followed.

"I hope you don't mind. I'm not fond of crowds."

"N-No. I-It's fi-fine."

A silence settled between them. For several minutes she waited for the awkwardness that normally formed, but it didn't occur and the silence remained comfortable.

Trees replaced buildings as they drew farther away from the main part of the village.

"I'm s-sorry." Kanna was silent and she assumed that she was waiting for her to continue. "I-I invited y-you to d-do s-something and w-we've j-just been wa-walking."

"It's fine. I'm enjoying myself."

She glanced at her before looking away. There was truth in her words and she felt embarrassed, her blush reflecting it. In truth she had no reason to apologize and the only reason that she had felt compelled to do so was that she did not know how Kanna felt. Her embarrassment increased and she lowered her eyes to the ground, finding the road to be very interesting all of a sudden.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-Yes. I j-just wa-wasn't s-sure if you…"

"That's good to hear. I wasn't sure if I was being very good company."

She looked at her again. "I-I'm s-sorry if…"

"You didn't." She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lower lip. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Y-You're wel-welcome." She spared a second glance at Kanna, smiling slightly.

* * *

The training field was empty. It was strange that it should be so when they normally had training on this day. Sakura glanced around the still empty field. _I wonder where thy are._ As foolish as it would be to wait she sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She could feel the blades of grass brushing against her; the coolness of the breeze as it flowed over her. Minutes passed and still no one came. She opened her eyes as if they would reveal otherwise, but it was not so. _Why am I not surprised?_

* * *

They ended up sitting on a bench. The stone that it was constructed from was cool despite the warmth of the day. Kanna leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel the weight of Hinata's eyes as she studied her. It was out of curiosity she knew. There were footsteps becoming gradually louder and she could hear the panting of a dog.

"Hey Hinata!"

She turned to look down the path. "K-Kiba."

"Who's your friend?" he asked when he was closer.

"T-This i-is Ka-Kanna-san."

"Kanna, huh?"

She felt a twinge of annoyance up hearing her name pass from her lips.

Akamaru emitted a low warning growl. Kiba looked at the canine before shaking his head and looking back at Hinata. "Anyways, Kurenai-sensei asked me to find you. We have training."

"Oh." She glanced at Kanna feeling the need to apologize. "I'll s-see y-you again s-soon," she said, to her own surprise, instead of her original thought. Kanna nodded in silent agreement and she found herself smiling ever so slightly as she left with Kiba.

"So is Kanna one of your friends?"

She glanced behind her to see that Kanna was gone. "Yes."

* * *

It was different spending time with someone. The last few years that she had been alone, she had grown adjusted to the solitude. To her own surprise though she found that she welcomed the company that Hinata and Shikamaru gave her. She couldn't be to surprised though. After all, she was human. Her eyes moved to the sky. _It's not too late. I still have time._ She returned to the main part of the village. Slipping through the streets she paused when she caught sight of a flower shop. For a moment she thought to enter, but quickly dismissed the idea and walked instead past the establishment.

* * *

No one had come. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. _Did Kakashi-sensei change the day? No, he didn't. He would have told us, but then again maybe he may have forgotten to._ She stopped and looked down the street. _Kanna-san?_ The chuunin wasn't there and she continued walking. _I was sure that I had seen her._ Though she was sure that the girl would not have wanted to speak with her, regardless if she had been a former teammate, she had hoped that Kanna would have known where one if not any of her teammates were.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how he ended up in this position. Since graduating the academy he had managed to avoid this predicament up until this day though. The binding force released its hold on him and he staggered forward slightly. His eyes moved to Ino who was smiling in triumph. _Damn._

"I got you Shikamaru!" Ino shouted excitedly.

"Now that's a first."

He glanced at Chouji with a slight glare before looking at Ino again. Like he had expected she was jumping around in joy. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. For the next few week she was probably going to remind him of her victory.

"Yes, I won!"

Glancing at Asuma he saw that he was shaking his head.

"That's enough Ino."

She stopped almost immediately and looked at Asuma with a smile. Her victory had proven that she was more than ready for the next chuunin exams.

* * *

Kurenai looked up when she sensed Hinata's and Kiba's arrival. She smiled when they entered the training grounds before looking away.

"So who is Kanna exactly?"

"S-She's a m-mentor f-for Team 7," she said quietly.

Kiba chuckled. "Really? She doesn't look old enough to be a mentor."

Their conversation drew her attention. "Who isn't old enough to be a mentor?"

"Hinata's friend Kanna."

The name was familiar, but she couldn't place where she knew it. "Well, let's begin," she said, dismissing it for the moment.

* * *

The moon glowed softly in the dark sky. Lying back on the cool stone of the Shodai Hokage's image, she stared up at it with thoughtful eyes. She wondered what would happen now. Despite the lack of chaos everything was hanging on by a thin thread. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _What now?_ That seemed to be the question that had been plaguing her mind recently. Days had passed and there had yet to be a new hokage named. _He should have name his successor, but maybe…_ It wasn't a thought that she wanted to consider. She cleared her mind, not wanting to think about what he may or may have not done. There was the whisper of nocturnal animals and the chirping of crickets, the night's lullaby. She could feel herself drifting on the edge of the dark abyss of sleep. There was the sound of clashing metal and the smell of freshly spilled blood, then whispering.

"I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes, breathing heavily. _That voice…_ Sitting up she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Sleep, she knew, would be impossible. She turned her head towards the stone image of Sarutobi. It was unlike him, a mere copy. She sighed heavily, finding herself missing him more than she would care to admit. Her eyes returned to the scenery before her, passing over the village and settling on the land in the distance. A presence nearby caused her to examine the area, but there was no one there and whoever it had been was gone. She frowned and hugged her knees tighter. Again she looked at the stone image.

* * *

Friendship was a term that she was not accustomed to. She had learned what it was when she joined her team however there had been no one before then. Her shyness had driven others off and had kept her watching from a distance, never joining always watching. Now though she couldn't be sure she saw what she believed to be a friend. There was the possibility that she was just being nice, but no one was just nice to her. She chewed her lower lip nervously. They had spent time together only days previous and she had visited her in the hospital, but she was suddenly afraid that she would drive Kanna away if she bothered her too much.

"Are you all right Hinata-san?"

She startled and looked over her shoulder. "K-Kanna-san. W-What a-are you do-doing here?"

"I had a feeling," she said in an almost thoughtful manner.

"O-Oh." She glanced at her when she sat down beside her.

"How are you today?"

"Fine." It was silent between them and Hinata stared at the ground, nervously tracing circles in the dirt. "I-I w-was…" Kanna didn't speak after she trailed off and she almost wished that she had. Se blushed when she found the courage to speak after the passing of several minutes. "W-Well I was wond-wondering i-if y-you would l-like to tr-train to-together s-sometime." She suddenly felt foolish, the question that she had meant to ask she had not spoken. Her original thought to ask her to spend time together as friends would had gone and she had fallen back onto training as usual. Kanna had not yet answered and she looked at her nervously. _Did I overstep my boundaries?_ "K-Kanna-san, I…"

"That sounds nice." She twisted a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Are y-you s-sure?"

"I am."

Hinata smiled and looked back at the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "Thank y-you," she said quietly.

Kanna glanced at her, but said nothing. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and for once she didn't try to mask it.

* * *

_tneserp eht ot kcaB_

* * *

There was the soft chirping of birds in the trees. Hinata watched as a rabbit crept out of the nearby brush to the area before them. Her mood had lightened since the moment that Kanna had managed to make her laugh hours prior. The pain was still there, but it no longer felt as if it were controlling her like it had earlier.

Kanna glanced at Hinata. She had changed when Naruto left and she hadn't yet decided if it were for the better or worse. Her friend's pain was understandable. She understood her feelings for Naruto even if Hinata had yet to admit them to her. "Will you be all right?"

She turned to her and met her hidden gaze. Smiling softly she nodded. "Yes." Kanna looked away and she saw that she was frowning. For a moment she thought that she was the cause until she sensed a familiar presence approaching them. She looked back to the space ahead of them in time to see the rabbit sniff the air and run off into the underbrush before Kiba appeared.

"There you are Hinata. Hey Kanna," he said with a grin, but he received no response.

It was very difficult for her to not stand up and leave with Kiba's arrival. She had to remind herself that he was Hinata's teammate and that Hinata cared about him.

Hinata glanced at Kanna, sensing the small amount of annoyance within her aura. However there was no sign of what she was evidently feeling revealed in her impassive expression. Her attention returned to Kiba when he sat down in front of them. "W-Where's Akamaru?"

"Somewhere nearby." His gaze shifted from Hinata to Kanna. "So how are you?"

"I was fine," she said quietly. She turned her head towards the trees to her right.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something."

Hinata tensed, suddenly having a horrible feeling. Intuition told her that Kiba was about to open a door that would be best left closed.

"What would that be?"

"Are you blind?"

"No," she said curtly.

"Then why…?"

"For reasons that you wouldn't even begin to understand."

"How do you know that?"

Kanna turned her head so that she was facing him. "Because you lack the expertise to understand."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

He smirked in amusement. "What experience exactly would I need?"

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes. Turning away from the impending conflict Hinata watched Akamaru come out of the brush. He was panting and she assumed that the canine had been running. Akamaru came to her and she petted his head.

"You haven't answered my questions."

"When you've experienced it'll you'll know."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"For you maybe."

He feigned a hurt expression. Akamaru nudged his arm with his head and he petted the canine affectionately. "You're too serious."

"I never noticed." She turned to Hinata, but any plans to speak with her were dismissed when Kiba continued.

"You should get out more."

She counted back from ten. It was becoming exceedingly difficult to not silence him permanently. When Naruto was in the village he had managed to not aggravate her as much as Kiba was managing to do.

Kiba smirked when he caught sight of Kanna fisting her hand. "Maybe it's from being a ninja."

Hinata glanced between the two of them. The horrible feeling from earlier was stronger now. "K-Kiba."

"Hm?" He glanced over at her. "What is it Hinata?" The sound of whimpering drew his attention. "What's wrong Akamaru?" The dog barked and he looked at Kanna. She was smiling; the action cruel and he paled slightly.

"If you would excuse me," she said coolly.

Hinata remained silent as she watched her friend leave, or rather disappear. She had never seen her smile in such a manner before and now that she had she found it to be very frightening. Without having to ask she knew that Kanna was angry. She glanced at Kiba. He seemed to have dismissed Kanna's leaving.

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time that she had been angry. A part of her felt terrible for leaving Hinata, but she had thought that it would be best that she had gone before she had lost control. There was a pressure in her head that was steadily increasing and she grimaced. The darkness of her apartment was a welcoming thought.

* * *

"Kanna's a strange girl."

Hinata looked at Kiba, waiting for him to continue.

"Is she always like that?"

"Y-Yes, b-but s-she really i-is pleasant. S-She visited me i-in the hos-hospital."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You're kidding me. Why?"

"S-She said t-that it w-was b-because I t-talked to her."

"Like I said, she's strange."

Hinata shrugged and started to fiddle with the grass. "She's n-nice."

"You really like her, don't you Hinata." She nodded and he looked away. Akamaru nipped at his fingers and he pushed the dog over before rubbing his stomach.

She nodded. "D-Do you l-like h-her?"

"Yeah… Even if she is a pain in the ass." Hinata blushed and he chuckled.

* * *

The sheets were pulled around her form. Her eyes were closed, but sleep would not come. Kanna opened her eyes and she stared at the pictures on her bedside table. Her forehead protector was beside them, having been earlier removed. Closing her eyes she sighed heavily. Her heartache had gone, but she had no desire to get up.

"You should take it easy. We wouldn't want you bedridden."

She opened her eyes and sat up hurriedly. There was no one in the room besides her. Her eyes moved to the window. Outside the sky was darkening as evening descended. _Why…?_ She lay back down and stared up at the ceiling, watching as the shadows flowed across the surface before consuming it completely. The desire to flee tempted her to run, to go and hid within a room that she knew was empty and lacked any of the protection that it had once possessed. The comfort that she once knew was beyond her reach. The minutes ticked by and she watched the shadows grow until all was black.

"Kanna…"

The room was silent, but she had heard the voice. She sat up again and leaned forward slightly. _Why now?_ Years had passed since she had last heard his voice and yet now she was hearing his words. There was no plausible explanation except for that she missed him, but that was a given. That made very little sense though since she always missed him. She sighed, grasping her head in her hands. Her headache had returned. The sheets slipped away from her body as she rose. Walking to the door, she left the apartment.

* * *

Those whom she passed paid her little to no mind. She crossed her arms. Her eyes remained focused on the ground. The street that she walked on was surprising clean, ironic considering the number of people within the village. There was a whispered apology after some unknown face that could care less about her had pushed her. She sighed heavily before leaving the main street.

* * *

He wondered it was plausible to kill his teammate. It was, but he knew that it wouldn't be viewed as right by society. Shikamaru chuckled slightly, finding the idea to be mildly humorous. Killing Ino. It wasn't something that he would do even if he may want to. Training had been horrible and he was more than happy to be away from her and her insane idea that had a girlfriend. With a sigh he crossed his arms behind his head. It had long since become dark. He wondered if anyone was waiting for him, keeping the light on. It was highly doubtful. His mother was probably awake, but she was more than likely waiting for his father to return from whatever bar that he was at. She would probably send him out to find him and bring him home. The thought wasn't a welcomed one. As he passed the cemetery he paused. After a moment of standing and staring he walked to the hallowed grounds. Upon first glance he was the only one in the cemetery. Despite this apparent fact he walked towards Xiamara's grave. In a few seconds he had neared it and slowed approach. She was there. He stopped when he was a few feet away. Ghost was lying on his cousin's grave, appearing as though she were asleep. Going over to her he touched her shoulder lightly. "Ghost."

_

* * *

_

"You know that you're really special Ghost."

_She shrugged and glanced at Xiamara before looking back at the ground. The faintest blush colored her face._

_"I decided to do something. My family probably won't accept it, but that really doesn't matter."_

"Ghost."

She opened her eyes and found herself looking at Shikamaru, her face barely discernible in the dark.

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

"I wasn't sleeping," she muttered.

It was another accomplishment. First find her and now hearing her voice for the first time. "Then why are you out here?"

"I'm not sure really." Sitting up she brushed the hair out of her eyes, freezing when she realized that she had neglected to put on her forehead protector.

He sat down beside her. Suddenly curious, he looked at her eyes and she turned away from him.

"It's been two years."

For a moment he pondered her words until he remembered that it was the anniversary of his cousin's death. It was silent between them and he wondered if he should say something. His eyes moved to the headstone. Xiamara's name seemed to glow, but it was a mere illusion. "She talked about her team most of the time… Bragged would be more accurate."

"I'm not surprised," she said with a slight smile.

"She never told us your name."

She looked at him with surprise, but it quickly passed. "My name's Kanna."

* * *

The door opened and she looked at it. Were it any other day she would have thought that it was her husband if he hadn't returned home hours earlier. When Shikamaru appeared she looked away. "Where have you been?"

"The cemetery."

"Why were you in the cemetery?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking towards the stairs. "It's been two years."

His answer was puzzling. With a shake of her head she returned to washing dishes.

* * *

The night spent in the cemetery had given her much to think about. She had been talking with Shikamaru, reflecting on everything prior to two years ago. Shikamaru had told her things that she had not known and had revealed to her his sudden interest in her identity prior to their actual meeting. It had given her much to think about and had left her wondering if this is what Xiamara had wanted. Her sensei had talked about Shikamaru before and for a little while she had wanted to see him if not actually meet him. That curiosity had gone after Xiamara's death. She smiled slightly at the thought that even from her grave her sensei got what she wanted. Her reflections ended when she entered her apartment. It was cold inside and she could see no immediate reason as to why it was. She felt uneasy, sensing that her space had been invaded. Walking into her bedroom she hesitated when she saw that her window was open. There was no one that she could sense and as her eyes passed over the room's interior a single object drew her attention.

_She stared at the flowers in the garden, find the bright colors to be entrancing. From within the house she could hear Mikoto singing. She smiled slightly when he knelt down beside her. "Welcome home," she said, smiling at him. His dark eyes settled on her and she could see the warmth within them that was normally not apparent. "What are you thinking?" He turned away and she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_He was silent. After a moment though he plucked a flower from the garden and held it out to her._

_Her eyes moved from the flower to him._

_"This is my promise."_

Walking to the bed, she stopped and picked up the crimson rose.


	5. True Promise

****

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The characters Kanna, Suno, Misutto, and Xiamara however are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: True Promise

Hinata skidded back several feet. Lowering her arms she glanced around to see that the space before her was empty. She gasped when she sensed the cool edge of the blade pressed against her neck, her body stiffening. Seconds passed and she heard a sigh as the weapon was lowered. Turning her head to Kanna, she saw that she was frowning slightly. Without having to ask she knew what she would say, even if Kanna was not one to voice faults. "I n-need t-to increase my recovery t-time."

"You're getting better."

She smiled at the compliment.

Running her thumb along the edge of the kunai's blade thoughtfully, she then threw it into the space to her right.

The blade barely grazed his cheek before burying itself into the wood of a training post.

"N-Neji-kun."

His pale eyes moved briefly to Hinata before focusing on Kanna's slight form. Her unseen eyes turned to him. "Why are you here?"

"I would have thought that was obvious."

There was a growing tension in the air and Hinata felt a chill crawl up her spine. "I-Is it t-time for me t-to t-train?"

"Yes."

Kanna said a quiet goodbye before leaving. She passed him in silence and was gone.

Hinata bit her lower lip. This had become almost a ritual between the two since Kanna had started to train with her. She hadn't quite figured out though what best described the shared emotion between her friend and cousin.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes," she said, focusing now on Neji.

* * *

Kanna watched them from a tree that overlooked where they trained. Neji's pale eyes turned to the general area where she sat. She knew that he couldn't see her, but she moved none the less. Slipping unnoticed out of the Hyuga estate, she walked down the streets absently. Several weeks had passed and she had not been assigned a mission in that time. She had yet to meet the new hokage and she would rather wait to be summoned rather then introduce herself. The thought occurred to her that after so much time had passed that she had been dismissed, but it was very unlikely that such a thing would occur. She paused glancing to her left when she felt the weight of eyes watching her. The feeling quickly abated and she continued forward. It seemed as of late that ever since Saratobi's death she had been watched. Were she anyone else she would have thought that she was just being paranoid. Training had taught her though to never take anything for granted especially feelings. After the passing of several minutes she glanced over her shoulder and caught a mere glimpse of someone hiding from her sight.

* * *

Training had ended quickly. Much of her energy had been exhausted from her earlier training with Kanna and because of this she quickly reached the point of collapsing. Neji looked at her and she wondered what it was that he was thinking. She knew that he still saw her as weak and that her inability to train for very long with him had more than likely only strengthened that opinion.

"We'll continue tomorrow."

"Y-Yes Neji-kun."

He nodded slightly before turning away, dismissing himself. _She's stronger, but she's still weak._ He almost glanced back at her, but he stopped himself. Leaving the grounds he started walking towards the forest. As he approached the tree line a jounin appeared beside him.

* * *

The Uchiha estate spread out before her. She wasn't entirely sure as to why she had come here. Originally she had planned to go the hospital, but for some reason she had come here instead. She could picture clearly in her mind the estate as it was prior to the massacre. A part of her wanted to go within. She knew though that it was impossible to do so though and it was a thought that would be wise for her to not continue to dwell on.

_"Get away from me. I hate you."_

She turned around and started to walk away from the estate. "They're dead. It's in the past. It's just a memory," she whispered, hoping that by doing so she wouldn't turn around and turn back to the confines of those walls. She continued to whisper the words even when the estate could no longer be seen behind her had she chosen to look over her shoulder.

"Kanna-chan!"

The voice was familiar and she quickly recognized it as Sakura's. Freed from her early ignorance she realized that she was now near the gates of Kohona.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking."

Se was mildly surprised that she had received no answer from her former teammate. Sakura crossed her arms and lowered her eyes. "They sent a retrieval team after Sasuke." Kanna was silent and she wondered if she even cared. "Naruto promised to bring him back."

_He won't come back._ She didn't voice her thoughts. This girl was in love with Sasuke as many other girls were and to say such a thing would result in useless yelling. "We'll see," she said instead.

"What do you mean?" She received no answer and she watched Kanna leave. It was not surprising for she had learned some things about the chuunin's personality, but she was still annoyed that what she had said had been dismissed so easily.

It made little sense. While she had no doubt that whomever had been sent would make a honest to attempt to retrieve Sasuke she couldn't help but feel that it would be a failed attempt. She had learned many things about him and she knew that if he did not wish to be retrieved he would not be. Releasing a heavy sigh she glanced over her shoulder, knowing that Sakura had gone. If only Sakura's faith was well deserved.

* * *

A box had been left for her. It was simple in appearance, lacking any decoration and having only an unfinished surface. Tsunada stared at it, wondering what lay within the closed lid. When she had first found it, she had planned to open it then, but something stopped her, telling her to wait. She was alone now. Her eyes moved to the closed door before returning to the box. Taking it into her hands she lifted the lid and looked at the key that lay within. It was miniscule in appearance, but she could not help but feel that it was something more than it appeared. There was one locked drawer in the desk and she suspected that this key would open it. Removing it from the box, she slid it into the keyhole and after turning it heard a click. She opened the door and saw a collection of papers. "What is this?"

_

* * *

_

The cemetery was empty except for her. Several hours had passed and Shikamaru had not appeared. Rubbing the back of her neck, Kanna closed her eyes. 'Why am I waiting for him? He has probably gone away on a mission.' She opened her eyes. 'I wonder if he was sent to retrieve Sasuke. It wouldn't surprise me if he had been.' Rising, she spared a second glance at Xiamara's grave before leaving the cemetery. On the other side of the wall she hesitated. Her neck was sore and she knew that she would have to attempt to sleep despite the fact that it had been near impossible to since Sasuke had gone. She started to walk and soon found herself standing before the Uchiha estate.

_"Get away from me. I hate you."_

_"Sasuke." She turned around to see him standing there, his cold obsidian eyes staring at her. Time seemed to freeze for a moment when she met his gaze. He turned away and time returned to normal. She moved to follow after him when he started to walk away, but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her form, holding her back._

_"Don't follow him."_

_She turned her head, recognizing the voice that whispered the warning in her ear. "I…"_

_"Kanna."_

Her eyes opened and she lurched forward slightly. Catching herself before she fell she looked over her shoulder only to see nothing behind her. With a sigh she closed her eyes and turned away. _A dream. It was just a dream._ A passing breeze caught hold of her hair and she opened her eyes in response to the cool touch. The cemetery was silent. The shadow of twilight was falling over the area. She rose slowly and walked to the wall that guarded part of the hallowed grounds. Jumping over it she landed gracefully on the other side. She straightened and started to walk down the street, blending in with the crowd. _What are you warning me of?_ When she had first learned that Sasuke had gone she had been tempted to follow. Even now the temptation remained. She wished now that Saratobi was still alive, but he wasn't and she would no have his help to interpret the meaning of this dream. Ahead of her rose the hospital. She entered and walked to the front desk.

The medic-nin smiled kindly at her and handed her the list. "Stay as long as you need."

She nodded slightly. "Thank you." She handed the list back to her before walking to the stairs. Starting her ascent she followed the stairwells to the fifth level. There were few people on this level aside from the present attending medics. She entered the third room down the hall. It was dark within the room. Closing the door behind her she then walked to the window and was greeted by the sight of the young night. "It is beautiful out tonight," she said softly. She glanced behind her briefly before opening the window and allowing the cool breeze to flow into the room. Turning around she walked to the bed and sat in the chair beside it. "I'm sorry that I haven't come more often." There was no response to her words, the only sounds being the beeping of machines and heavy breathing. She reached out and took the hand of the boy that lay on the bed. Releasing his hand for a moment, she pulled down the forehead protector before taking his hand again. She looked at his face. It was pallid and would have appeared peaceful if it had not been for the breathing tube. _You didn't deserve this Suno. This shouldn't have been your fate._ She brushed the stray strands of dark brown hair from his face before looking at the sky beyond the open window. The quarter moon was just beginning to show itself. It's appearance provided a soft light in the room. "I'm sorry Suno," she said quietly, returning her gaze to him. There was only silence. She sighed and lowered her eyes. He would not respond and she wondered if he was conscious of her presence. There was a soft knocking and the door slid open seconds afterwards.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over."

Nodding, she then heard the door slide close. She pulled the forehead protector over her eyes again before standing. "I'll come to see you again tomorrow." She squeezed his hand lightly before leaving the room. Walking down the hallway and then descending the stairs, she could hear that the hospital was quieter. There were some others on the stairs with her. She passed them and quickly walked to the front desk. Signing the time that she was leaving she then left before she was caught with the group of people who were leaving as well. Stepping outside she walked along the empty streets. After a time she sat down on one of the benches along the paths. A few of those that she had passed while leaving the hospital now walked past her. Some of them talked quietly amongst themselves. The noise was frustrating and she was glad when they were no longer within her hearing range. Saratobi would tell her that she shouldn't be bothered by such things, that suffering shouldn't stop everyday pleasure just because she wanted it to be so. His reasoning was wrong though. Listening to him would not ease her guilt nor would it answer her questions.

* * *

Tsunada set down the papers that she had been examining since opening the desk drawer. They had been written in code and she suspected that the papers that she had not yet examined had been written in the same code. Her gaze moved to one of the office's dark corners. "Show yourself or I will kill you now."

"Forgive me. I did not wish to disturb you," a man said, stepping out from the shadows.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the sound symbol etched into the forehead protector that he wore.

"I assure you that I am not here on a death wish."

"Then why are you here?"

"I thought that I would introduce myself now rather than surprise you in some future time."

* * *

There was the sound of sniffing. She opened one eye before closing it. It would be wise for her to get up, but she had little initiative to rise much less leave the area.

"Hey Akamaru!"

She hoped that the canine would move away so that his partner would not come to this spot, but she knew otherwise. There were four other presences nearby. She felt a wet nose in her face for a moment before it was gone and she heard some loud barking.

"Hey Kanna."

As Kiba approached her she sat up feeling mildly annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

"Funny. I thought that you were sleeping."

"It seems that you thought wrong."

He was about to respond, but stopped when he heard his name. "Over here Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai paused when she saw the girl sitting on the bench. She recognized her immediately as the girl whom she had seen at the hospital when she had gone there to visit Hinata.

"K-Kanna-chan."

The sound of Hinata's voice was mildly surprising, but if she remembered correctly she had said that she was a friend of Hinata's. "We have training Kiba."

"Almost forgot about that," he said, casting her a grin that he doubted she saw. "Why don't you join us?"

"Some other time maybe." She rose from the bench and walked towards Hinata. Behind her she could hear Akamaru following after her. "I'll see you this afternoon?" she asked, pausing beside Hinata.

"Y-Yes."

She nodded in an almost absent manner. Akamaru's nose brushed against her hand before he ran off after Kiba called him.

Kanna was gone quickly and it almost seemed that she had disappeared. Kurenai glanced at the spot where she had been. She thought to ask Hinata about her and was to happen that afternoon, but she decided against it. There would be time for questions later.

_

* * *

_

Why am I feeling this way?

Kanna crossed her arms, pursing her lips slightly. _I know that it is because of Sasuke, but it's foolish. He's left before. Maybe not literally as he has now, but there's still no reason…_ She would not admit it to her thought. For a moment she almost expected to hear Saratobi tell her to be honest with herself, but there was no voice. _Calm down._

"May I help you?"

She turned to the source of the masculine voice, knowing that it was more than likely one of the Hyuga clan members. "I apologize if I seem to be loitering, but I am waiting for Hinata-san."

"I see."

He sounded as though her statement had surprised him. "If you would prefer that I wait elsewhere then I will do so."

"No, that is not necessary."

She heard his quiet footsteps as he left to return to the interior of the estate. Her words had been slightly harsh, but it was something that she couldn't help. She rubbed the back of her neck sighing softly, knowing that she would soon be experiencing another headache.

"K-Kanna-chan. Are y-you all r-right?"

"I'm fine," she said a little to quickly, lowering her head to her side. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes."

She followed after Hinata as she walked to the entrance of the estate.

"I-I'm s-sorry about K-Kiba." Kanna was silent behind her and she chewed on her lower lip. "H-He d-didn't k-know that y-you were thinking."

"You're starting to know me very well."

"Y-Yes." Her face darkened as she blushed. "Y-You're m-my friend. I-I n-need to k-know you."

For a moment she was quiet. "You don't need to apologize Hinata-chan. He didn't do anything wrong."

She nodded, but was otherwise silent.

"Thank you."

Looking over her shoulder she saw that she was smiling kindly. She nodded before turning away, unable to help but smile herself.

* * *

Her summoning had been a surprise of sorts. She couldn't quite understand why the hokage had chosen to have her come to her office now after the passing of so much time. The duties of a hokage were many though and those of a new hokage were at least two-fold the normal quantity of work. She had a feeling that she had more than likely been summoned for a mission. For a moment she wondered if it concerned Sasuke. From within the office came the words that beckoned her to enter. She opened the door and quietly entered.

"Kanna-san."

"Tsunada-san."

The girl was not what she had suspected. What Saratobi had written within his journal concerning the chuunin had let to her personal expectation of a ninja of renowned grandeur. Standing before her though was a small, almost sickly looking child. "I have an assignment for you."

She stepped forward and took the scroll that Tsunada held out to her. Opening it, she quickly scanned the page before rolling it up. "I'll leave immediately." The Fifth nodded her dismissal so she turned and left without another word.

The door closed behind her and she stared at if for a time. After a moment she lowered her gaze. "I'll soon find out."

* * *

An individual mission. It was a rare chance and left her curious. She was only mildly surprised that she had not been questioned about Sasuke nor asked to assist in his retrieval. It was a relief though. Her dream continued to haunt her and until she understood its meaning she felt that it would be better if she avoided anything that involved him. The chuunin that guarded the gate barely glanced at her as she left the village. There were few people on the road though it was of no surprise. Since the attack by Otogakure travel had been closely monitored. When the village was behind and she could no longer see the wall, she reached up and touched the vest pocket, which contained the scroll. It would be a simple mission.

* * *

The training post was covered with imbedded kunai and shuriken. Hinata looked at it for a moment before walking the distance that she had separated herself from it. She retrieved the weapons, returning them to the pouch at her hip before going in search of those that had missed their mark. Overall she had done better, but she would have preferred that she had not missed al all. There was room for improvement though.

"Hinata."

She startled upon hearing her name, having been to absorbed with her own miniscule failures to notice Kiba. "H-Hello K-Kiba… S-Shino…" she stuttered after turning to face them.

"You're doing good," Kiba commented off handedly. He glanced at Shino who merely nodded.

"Y-You w-were w-watching."

"Yeah. Never left actually."

She blushed and lowered her eyes, mentally chiding herself for not noticing their presence.

"So where's Kanna? I thought that you two would be training."

"I'm n-not s-sure. S-She's gone and I-I d-don't k-know w-where… she is."

"Must be on a mission. Wonder if she was sent after him."

She was not entirely sure if he had meant for them to hear his quietly spoken words. What he said though caused her to wonder if he wished that he were still a part of that retrieval team. His injuries though had forced him to return to Kohonagakure. "K-Kiba…"

"Hm?" He looked at her with sudden interest, as if he were trying to hide unknown thoughts. "I think that we should introduce Kanna to Shino. The two of them would make a good couple."

Her blush darkened. "I-I d-don't t-think…"

"I thought that you wanted to date her."

Shino's statement caused him to look at his teammate. "Yeah, well I think that she would like you better. Of course if you're not interested…" Shino offered no response though he expected as much. "Looks like I have a new goal then." Akamaru barked as if in agreement and he grinned.

She wasn't sure if she should say something or continue to remain silent. From what she had come to learn Kiba was not one of Kanna's favorite people. She doubted thought that he would listen to her if she warned him against such actions.

* * *

Days had come and gone. She sat in one of the estate's gardens, looking in boredom at the flowers growing before her. At this time she would be training, but she couldn't bring herself to do so today. It was beginning to feel strange no training with either Kanna or Neji, her normal training partners. Their absence though was not one that she could help. She had not seen Kanna in the days that had passed and Neji was in the hospital. It was beginning to feel as though she was regressing to the person that she once was. A few women walked by her and she glanced at them, seeing that they were of the lower branch. They looked in her direction before quickly turning their gazes away. She wondered what they were thinking and of and suspected that it involved her role as the future head of the clan. As they walked away she could hear their laughter and saw one of them look back at her. She lowered her head, resisting the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. _I'm pathetic._ Standing up, she left the gardens and walked towards the gate that separated the estate from the rest of the village. Her damaged emotions were quickly transforming into anger and frustration. When she was free of the shadow of her home she started running towards the training grounds. Tears prickled in her eyes and she willed herself to not let them fall though it was to no avail. She reached the training grounds and she immediately went to the training posts. Punching the training posts, she barely felt the pain that resulted after the passing of little time. Her vision blurred as her tears started to blind her. Breathing heavily she slumped forward, leaning against the post. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Though she was exhausted she felt better though it was only a little.

* * *

There were no fresh flowers left at her grave. It was strange though he suspected that Kanna had a good reason for not leaving that gift. He scratched his head with a slightly annoyed expression. _I don't have any obligation._ The silence of the cemetery was like a weight. _Damn it._ He scowled at her headstone before starting to leave the cemetery. _Why am I doing this?_ The answer was obvious and he made a mental note to have a conversation with Kanna the next time that he saw her. Those that walked past him on the street paid little attention to him and he could only hope for the same lack of attention when he arrived at the shop. That would be impossible though if she was working.

"Shikamaru, you're back," Ino said brightly when he entered her family's flower shop.

He groaned in annoyance. The gods were not kind to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to get something."

"You're buying flowers," she said with obvious surprise. "When did you get a girlfriend?"

"I never said that I had a girlfriend."

"Then who are the flowers for?" She leaned forward on the table, smirking slightly.

"My cousin."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "You're cousin?"

"Yes."

"Why…?"

"It's tradition," he said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Why would bringing your cousin flowers be tradition?"

"She died," he said with a harsh edge."

"Oh… Shikamaru. I'm sorry."

He didn't respond. Turning away he started to examine the variety of flowers that surrounded him.

She walked out from behind the register and moved to stand beside him. "So what kind of flowers are you looking for?" He didn't answer and she leaned over his shoulder. "Daisies are a good choice."

"No."

Frowning she crossed her arms.

He looked at the array of flowers, becoming more frustrated when he found himself unable to remember what type of flowers that Kanna brought Xiamara. "Troublesome."

"I could help you Shikamaru."

"It needs to be a certain flower."

"Are you sure that I can't help you?"

"Yes." There was no sign of any flower that looked similar to that which he often saw at the grave. _Damn it._ He straightened and started walking out of the shop.

"Goodbye Shikamaru."

"Hn." He started walking back the way that he had come. There was no reason for him to be doing this and yet he was. Changing direction, he followed a less crowded path. _Why could she choose a simpler flower?_ There was no answer to his question. He passed beneath the shade of a multitude of trees on either side of the path. Crossing his arms behind his head, he tilted his head back and stopped walking.

* * *

"You're too troublesome." Silence followed his words. Kneeling down he set the branch of apple blossoms on the ground before the headstone. Despite the difficulties involved with finding the flowers he was satisfied. Though he had exerted much more effort than he would normally, it had been to some extent worthwhile. Standing, he stood before the grave smiling ever so slightly.

* * *

Tsunada locked the drawer before hiding the key away on her person. It had taken her several days to translate and read all of the coded information that had been left for her. Much of what she had read had caused her to wonder how he had come to possess much of it. Though her visitor from several days earlier had given her some answers, she did not trust him nor anything that he had told her. One of the journals that she had read had caused her to question this distrust. There was a soft knock and she was distracted from her thoughts. "Enter." The door opened to reveal Kanna.

Walking to the desk, Kanna stopped before her. She pulled a package from her bag and handed it to Tsunada.

She took the package without a word and set it on a corner of her desk. "I will need the mission…" Her words ended when the papers in question were held out to her. "Good job." She received only a nod in response. "You're dismissed."

Another nod and she left the office. She knew that Saratobi would be annoyed with her lack of words, but she didn't dwell on that piece of knowledge. The mission had left her in a horrible mood. She had thought that genin were sent to complete such missions like the one that she had just returned from because of their lack of experience, but it seemed that her assumption had been wrong. It was not something that she could control though. Leaving the building she walked in the direction which led towards the Nara household. As she neared the hospital though she changed her mind. There were only a few hours until the end of visiting hours and she would have the night to visit Xiamara.

* * *

The clouds floated lazily across the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the late afternoon air. He had missed this. A warm breeze passed over the hill. His body was relaxed and he felt little compulsion to move. He would have to eventually, but until then he would remain where he lay.

"Shikamaru!"

He groaned in annoyance. Making no sign of recognizing her, he chose to ignore her even though she knew that it would be pointless to do so.

"Shikamaru."

Opening one eye he saw Ino looking down at him with a smile. "Troublesome woman," he muttered, closing his eye.

She frowned and looked away from him. "What are you doing up here Shikamaru? It's a beautiful day."

"I thought that it was obvious."

"Shikamaru!"

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes, looking at her. "Why are you here Ino?"

"I wanted to talk with you."

"I don't want to talk," he said, closing his eyes again.

"Shikamaru."

Opening his eyes, he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "What do you want Ino?" he asked tiredly.

"I all ready told you Shikamaru. I want to talk." Ino narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled ever so slightly.

"I have to go," he said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

She looked at him with obvious annoyance. "What do you mean that you have to go? Shikamaru."

He ignored her and transported himself from the hill before she could stop him. When he arrived home he saw that she was back.

* * *

The Aisu family had been there. While she knew that her presence would not be unwelcomed, she could not help but feel that it would not be appropriate. She was standing while he was only a shadow of whom he had once been. It was a depressing reality. She glanced behind her at the partially open hospital room door before looking forward and continuing to the stairs. All that she wanted to do now was to leave immediately, but she had to follow hospital policy and sign out. She stopped at the front desk. The medic-nin said something to her, but she didn't hear her. Walking out of the hospital she quickly made her way to the Nara household. As she neared it she slowed her pace until she eventually stopped when Shikamaru appeared only a few feet from the entrance. "Were you successful?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you retrieve Sasuke?"

That was on eof the last questions that he had expected to hear from her. "How did you know that I was a part of the retrieval mission?"

"I learned that Naruto was a part of the mission and you disappeared on the same day that he left."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't successful." Looking at her he couldn't help but notice that she didn't appear to be surprised and seemed almost as if she had expected the answer that he had given her. She started walking towards the wall by the cemetery and he followed after her.

After jumping over the wall she walked to the grave. There were flowers lying before the stone. She sensed Shikamaru stop and stand a few feet behind her.

"Why apple blossoms?"

She was silent for a moment before answering. "A promise."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and moved to stand beside her. "What promise?"

"I can't tell you," she said softly. "Were there any casualties?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he said, choosing not to pursue the matter. "Choji and Neji were both seriously injured."

She turned her head slightly at his words. "How are they now?"

"They were healed."

"That is good to hear."

He shrugged, but gave no other response.

"Why did you bring her flowers."

"Tradition."

From his peripheral vision he saw her smile ever so slightly.

* * *

The full moon that ascended into the night sky was visible through the window. He kept his pale gaze focused on it as his bandages were changed.

"It would be wiser if you left in the morning."

"I'll leave tonight."

The medic-nin nodded to his assistant and she left the room. "The papers will be brought to you shortly." Several minutes passed with silence between the two men. The door slid open and he left his patient to retrieve the releasal papers from his assistant. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

She blushed and nodded. "Is there anything else that you need me to do?"

"No. You may go if you wish."

"Thank you. Goodnight." Excusing herself, she spared him a second glance before leaving the doorway and walking down the hall.

He watched her go before sliding the door closed and walking back to the bed. "Here you go. I would like to remind you that I highly recommend that you remain here until at least morning."

"I am aware of that." He took the papers and pen that the medic-nin held. Signing the papers he then handed them back to him without looking at him.

"You're free to go."

He watched until he heard the sound of the door sliding closed. His gaze returned to the window and the dark sky beyond. After a time Neji looked away. Turning slightly he reached for his clothes on the edge of the bed. He rose from the bed before moving to pull the curtains closed. Dressing slowly, he gradually covered the bandages. There was no need for him to hurry. Eventually the medic-nin that stood outside his door would leave when he did not exit the room immediately. Time felt as though it were passing slowly. After what seemed like several hours he finished dressing. Retrieving his two weapon pouches he then sat down. The medic-nin was still outside. He closed his eyes and waited. After several more lone minutes he sensed him leave. Rising again from the bed he walked to the door. The hall was upon first glance empty.

* * *

The night was cool. Overhead the moon glowed brightly, casting its silver light over the village.

She walked slowly, attempting to remain calm despite her racing thoughts. Repeatedly she told herself that everything was fine as though that alone would hold her back. There was a fluttering in her stomach from nerves, which contradicted her words. The desire to run was great. It was completely foolish to feel the way she was since she knew that there was no technical reason for it. The feeling heightened, making her feel ill. Stopping in her tracks she attempted to regain control of her emotions. A failed attempt. She quickly signed several symbols.

* * *

The hallway was empty to her own relief. She knew that she was not supposed to be here and she had not wanted to deal with those medic-nin who were on duty.

"Visiting hours are over."

Kanna turned around at the sound of his voice. "I am aware of that."

Neji smirked slightly and slid the door closed behind him. "Then why are you here?"

"I had my reasons." Walking past him, she started towards the doors. The longer that she stayed here the greater of a chance that she had of being discovered. She had only reached the first landing when she stopped. On the stairwell above her she heard the door close. "Is there a reason that you're following me?"

"I am leaving."

"I would have thought that they would have kept you here for at least one more day."

"You almost sound concerned."

She didn't respond.

He walked down the last few steps before stopping at the landing. "Why are you here?"

"As I said before, I had my reasons."

"Had?"

His voice was in her ear and she turned around quickly. "Yes." She took a step back only to discover that the wall was behind her.

He stepped forward and closed the space between them.

"I thought that you were leaving."

"I will." He touched her pale blue hair that barely reached her shoulders before reaching around her head and untying the ties of her forehead protector. She made no move to stop him and he easily removed the forehead protector. Her eyes were downcast for a moment before she met his gaze. He searched her eyes before touching her face lightly. "You were worried."

"I had reason to be." She closed her eyes when his lips pressed lightly against hers. The kiss was gentle and lasted only a few short seconds. His lips left hers and she took a sharp intake of breath.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I only found out today." Touching his face lightly with her fingertips, he opened his eyes and raised his head slightly. She pressed her lips against his briefly, taking the forehead protector from his hand.

He watched her as she started to cover her eyes. "There is no reason for you to hide."

She hesitated for a brief moment and glanced at him before covering her eyes with the forehead protector and tying the knot behind her head. "Maybe not from you Neji, but there are some things that I am not ready to see."


	6. Secret

********

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The characters Kanna, Suno, Misutto, and Xiamara however are of my own creation.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Secret

The pond was a surreal environment. The area was shadowed by the ancient trees, only flickers of the sun's light escaping through the canopy of leaves. The water itself was cool and dark. It was to this place that he would return to after seeing for a brief moment the creature that emerged from the waters. A part of him once again wished to see the strange being. When he did though, after barely the passing of seven days, he was greeted by the sight of not a creature from myth, but a mere mortal. Who she truly was though, was far more strange.

* * *

He blinked when he found himself poked in the forehead. Slightly annoyed, he turned his gaze to Kanna who also seemed annoyed, though he could only assume. "Yes?"

"I would have never thought that you would be one to lose yourself to your thoughts."

"I was not."

"You were."

He frowned slightly. She was correct. From what he could guess she had been standing before him and yet he had not seen her.

"Neji."

Her voice pulled him from his contemplations. "What is it Kanna?"

The question that she was going to ask vanished and she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, but was quiet. _Hinata is never late._ A slight frown curved her lips downward. There was no definitive reason for her to be concerned. Hinata's team came first and foremost, and it was possible that she had to train with them longer than had been originally planned or she had to meet with them again. It was also possible that she had been assigned a mission. There was truly no reason to worry over her friend's tardiness.

"There's no reason for you to be concerned." She turned towards him and he suspected that she was glaring at him from behind the forehead protector.

Turning away from him, she then moved to the shade of a nearby tree. Her head was beginning to hurt again, a common occurrence it seemed as of late. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree, she counted slowly back from sixty.

Neji did not move from where he stood. It would be viewed as suspicious if they were to be seen together by any of the other clan members without Hinata present. The fact that they had been seen entering the estate together had been strange enough. That had been his fault though. He had compelled her to enter with him rather then wait for Hinata. Her head turned and he sensed the heiress's presence approaching them.

"Kanna-chan. I am s-sorry t-that I am l-late."

"It is fine," she said, a hint of a smile lightening her features.

Hinata nodded, wearing a relieved expression.

"S-Should we begin t-then?"

"Yes... If you wish to."

She nodded a second time. A light blush crept across her face when she heard the slight tease reflected in Kanna's tone. Kanna moved and she shifted herself into a fighting stance.

"Hinata."

Startled, she immediately dropped the stance and spun around to face her father. "Y-Yes f-father?"

"I need to speak with you Hinata." He turned his gaze to Kanna. "You should go."

Bowing her head, she turned and walked from the area. She should have seen the signs, everything pointed to the fact that the training session would not occur. The moment that she passed the walls that served as a boundary for the Hyuga estate and Kohona she stopped. She turned her head as if to glance over her shoulder before shaking her head and continuing forward. A part of her wished that he would follow, but that would suggest something that was to not be known, much less assumed.

* * *

Shikamaru opened one eye when a familiar presence appeared beside him. To his own surprise it was Kanna. H thought to ask her why she was here, but the reason mattered little. Unlike most she would not bother him. He closed his eye and allowed himself to return to the trance-like state where he had lingered on the edge of sleep and his mind was separated from his body. It seemed impossible to do so. Sitting up with a slight groan, he scratched the back of his head, squinting at the land laid out before him. "Let's go get something to eat."

She glanced at him. His words were not ones that she had expected to hear.

He stood and glanced at her. "You aren't hungry?"

"No... I am."

Her voice was soft and he suspected that she was surprised. Normally, they sat in the cemetery and remained there until one of them left. His proposal was odd compared to the usual. He held his hand out to her and when she had taken it he pulled her to her feet. She waited for him to start walking so he led the way. He wasn't sure exactly where to go. When it came to her food preferences he knew next to nothing. The only thing that seemed for certain was that they would not go to Ichigaku. The chance of running into Ino there was far too great. "Do you have any preferences?" She was silent and he took her answer to be a no. A nearby restaurant caught his eye. It had been the one that Asuma had taken himself and Choji to during training for the final chuunin exam. Knowing that she would follow he started walking to the establishment. Within he discovered that it was fairly empty. He walked to one of the empty booths near the back. Kanna sat in the seat opposite of him. To no surprise she was silent though, she seemed uncertain. He wondered for a brief moment if eating in public had been the best idea. Turning away from her he glanced around the interior. "You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"No."

The question had been a foolish one to ask. Kanna was not like Ino and dieting constantly. He suspected that if she were to even diet that it would do her more harm than good.

"Shikamaru-kun."

Her voice drew his attention and he looked at her. She nodded in the direction of the server who had come to their table and he turned his attention to the woman. He started to order only to stop when it occurred to him that he had not thought to ask what she would prefer. She only shrugged when he looked at her so he settled on ordering a variety.

* * *

Hinata was deftly confused. When her father had first stated that he needed to speak with her she had expected that he needed to speak with her she had expected the worst. However, when they were alone she had been surprised when he had commended her growing skill. She had only managed to stutter a thank you before he left with what appeared to be an approving smile. It was several minutes before she realized that she could leave. She had only gotten as far as outside of the room before she leaned back against the wall. The initial shock and confusion was wearing off. It was now being replaced by curiosity, a question as to what had prompted the praise. She had noticed that a change seemed to have come over her father since the final exam. Though the change had been small it had been enough for her to notice. He seemed kinder to her and she noticed too that his relationship with Neji had become less stressed. It had not been her near death experience she knew. No, that had only proven her inferiority. She smiled softly. _I won't worry about it._ She stepped away from the wall and started to walk to where Neji and Kanna had been. Though she knew that Kanna had gone after her father had instructed her to, there was a chance that Neji had stayed. As she walked she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Nearing the area she slowed her pace until she eventually stopped. Her cousin was no where in sight. She started to walk, choosing to try to find him. After walking quickly through the estate though she could find no trace of him.

* * *

The hot coals in the center of the table burned brightly in the container. Shikamaru turned the varying selection of meat on the grill so that the uncooked sides were face down. When he finished he set down his chopsticks and looked at Kanna. She had not spoken in the time that they had been at the restaurant. He found his gaze drawn to the forehead protector that she were. Her eyes were still hidden and he found himself wondering why.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Though he could not see her eyes, he could feel the weight of her gaze. There was no real reason for him to have asked. He knew what it was that she had thanked him for. "You're welcome."

"I will pay for half..."

"No." He shifted uncomfortably when he realized the tone of the statement. "Next time you can."

She nodded and lowered her head, not trying to suppress the small smile that came with his words.

The scent of the cooking meat told him that tit was well done. Picking up his chopsticks again he took a piece and put it into his mouth.

Picking up her own chopsticks she chose a piece of beef and ate it. Barbecue was not something that she often ate, but it was fairly tasteful. They ate in relative silence. After only a few short minutes though, she found herself tensing in response to a loud noise that disturbed the quiet.

"Shikamaru!"

He sighed in exasperation and looked over his shoulder to see not only Ino, but the rest of his team as well. A frown darkened his features. When he turned back to Kanna he saw that she was sitting with her hand folded in her lap. Moments later he heard his companion coming up behind him.

"Hey Shikamaru. What...?"

Even before he turned around he knew that Ino's words had been replaced by a smile that he hated to see, knowing the thought behind it.

"I'm surprised to see you here Shikamaru," Asuma said.

Before he was able to respond, Ino interrupted.

"Who is this Shikamaru?" Ino asked, eying the silent girl who sat across from his partner.

"This is Kanna." Her smile grew and he felt the need to tell her that she was not his girlfriend, but he knew that Ino wouldn't believe him.

Asuma's attention focused on the girl when he heard her name.

Shikamaru noticed the change in his sensei. Glancing at Kanna he saw, though he could not be sure, that she seemed attentive of Asuma's presence as well.

"I knew there was a reason that I haven't seen you around as much." Ino moved as if to sit with them at the booth, ignoring the look that Shikamaru was giving her. "I would love to..."

"Come along now Ino," Asuma said, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back. He gave a slight wave in his student's direction before steering Ino to a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"Asuma-sensei!" she attempted to struggle free from his grip on her shoulder, but it was to no avail.

"Ino, I don't want you to pursue Kanna-san."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business. Now leave her alone or you will be punished."

She pouted, but sat down in the chair that Asuma pushed her towards. Her gaze moved to Asuma and Chouji when they sat down before returning to Kanna. "So who is she?"

"Ino."

The warning in his voice silenced her.

He settled back in his chair, keeping a close eye on his student. However she showed no sign of further questioning, though she did cast furtive glances in the direction of the other booth. The waitress arrived, but he remained silent. He knew that Chouji would order enough food to feed each of them. Taking out his pack of cigarettes, he removed one before before returning it to the vest pocket from where he had originally taken it. He put it between his lips, but did not light it. His students, he knew, would not tolerate his smoking at the table while they ate.

* * *

Shikamaru watched his teammates for a time before turning back to Kanna. She had picked up her chopstick, but seemed to be waiting for him to start eating. His theory was proven when shortly after he put a piece of meat into his mouth she picked up a piece of meat from the grill. _Strange_, he thought, finding the quirk to be mildly amusing. "About Ino..."

"You can't help how others are."

He nodded in assent and close another piece of meat.

His thoughts were no longer on the meal and her hunger was soon forgotten. She set down her chopsticks and sipped from her glass of water as she waited for Shikamaru to finish eating. He took his time, not seeming too concerned with the minimal amount of food that she had eaten. It was good that he was apparently oblivious for she utterly despised any questions that concerned her appetite. A few more minutes passed and she shifted, feeling slightly anxious.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He had finished eating and she took out her coin purse.

"No," he said firmly when he caught her apparent attempt to pay. For a moment he thought that she would disagree, but she nodded and put her money away in what seemed to be a reluctant manner. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the money needed to pay the bill and set it onto the table.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Asuma watched the pair leave with a thoughtful expression. He looked at the window closest to the door and aw through it both chuunin. Shikamaru left and seconds later Kanna started to walk away from the establishment. Without a word he rose, ignoring Ino's questions which followed. Outside he caught sight of Kanna's back. Moving to follow, she quickly disappeared and he turned to find her behind him.

"Is there a reason that you're falling me?"

"I wouldn't be if there wasn't."

"True."

Silence followed and he chose to answer her unspoken question. "It has been some time since I have seen you." She didn't respond immediately and he could only assume that she was contemplating his statement.

"You were one of the rescue team."

"Yes."

She nodded and shifted slightly. "I suppose that I should thank you."

"If you wish." He pulled the cigarette butt from between his lips and dropped it on the ground, grinding it beneath his heel. That done he pulled out another cigarette, lit it, and put it between his lips. There was no thank you given, but he had not known what to expect from the girl. "How have you been?"

"As well as one can be."

He nodded. There were several more questions that he could ask, but it seemed inappropriate to do so. He waited for her to say something, to give some sort of permission, but she was silent. She turned away from him and he wondered what more had changed for this girl aside from just losing her team.

* * *

Sitting on the windowsill, Kanna gazed out at the hospital gardens. Behind her came the beeping of the heart monitor. She glanced at Suno. "I wish that you could see the day. I know that you would have loved it." Standing up, she moved to the chair beside her bed. "I met one of those who rescued us today. Asuma-san. It's strange. I recognize the name, but I didn't' make the connection until he approached me later... Or maybe I did, but I just couldn't remember... No. I didn't remember." She closed her eyes and reaching out, she took his hand. Squeezing it tightly there was no response. "Why can't I remember Suno?" she whispered.

"Kanna-san."

She straightened abruptly. Her gaze moved to the doorway where a woman stood. She immediately recognized her as the mother of her teammate. Grabbing her forehead protector she rose and walked to the door.

"You don't need to leave."

Against her best judgment she met the older woman's gaze. Within her dark brown orbs she could see that she was wordlessly asking for her to stay. There was the soft touch of the other's hand on her arm. Her chest tightened and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, walking past her.

"Kanna!" The girl did not stop and she could only watch as she walked away.

* * *

Kurenai couldn't help but stare at Asuma. Since arriving at the bar he had said nothing. Attempted conversation had failed and she was left to sip her drink, wondering what consumed the man's thoughts. She glanced at Iruka when he sat down on the other side of Asuma.

"I am sorry that I'm late."

"Do not worry," she said with a smile. "How did your students do today?"

He chuckled and didn't answer immediately. Only after he took a drink did he reply. "They are improving."

She smiled slightly and nodded her head. "That is good to hear."

The silence returned. It was neither stressed nor relaxed, merely a quiet between friends whose thoughts came before speaking.

"Iruka."

Both the chuunin and Kurenai turned their gaze to Asuma, attentive to whatever it was that he had to say.

"Do you remember Kanna? I believe that she was a former student of yours."

"Yes... I remember her."

That name. Again she found herself seeing that girl, mentally replaying the incident of when they had first met in the hospital. An incident where now, the words that had been exchanged forever lingered a the edge of her thoughts. Looking at Iruka's eyes she saw what seemed to be a flicker of sadness in the brown depths.

An uncomfortable tension settled over them.

"I saw her today," Asuma said after several minutes.

* * *

She sat on a branch of a heavily leaved tree. Kanna gazed into the room that was only a few short feet away. She was silent, not wanting the woman to know that she was there. Yuka Aisu, mother of Misutto and Suno. She had not faced the woman since that day she had woken in the hospital. Her heart was still racing, her body still shaking after their brief interaction only an hour prior. Many times she imagined facing Yuka again, but her sudden arrival to the hospital room had caught her off guard. She had not been ready and she still was not. _What would have happened if it had turned out different?_

_The breathing tube and the heart monitor was gone. Suno was awake, sitting up and talking with his mother. His dark brown eyes flickered with life, with happiness. On the foot of the bed Misutto sits, a mirrored reflection of his twin. Misutto laughs and Suno frowns falsely in response to the teasing that he was receiving after being injured in their latest mission. Dark brown eyes meet her unhidden gaze and both she and Suno smile._

Suno lies on the bed, hooked up to machines. His life continues to be maintained and his sleep remains unbroken.

She turned away. Pulling her forehead protector up from around her neck she covered her eyes before leaving the branch and landing on the ground below. She walked swiftly out of the hospital garden, through the despised building, and back into the life of the village.

* * *

Shikamaru glanced at Kanna when she sat down beside him. She was late, something that never happened. Normally, he would have thought that he had arrived early. That would not discount the fact that it was night, hours past the time that she usually arrived. "Is everything alright?" he found himself asking. She appeared to have not heard him, but he did not push the question in case she had heard him and was just ignoring him.

"Everything is fine. I was merely delayed."

He looked at her as if to verify to himself that she had spoken. Saying nothing in response, he returned his gaze to his cousin's grave. He heard her shift beside him. Normally, she did not move. From the corner of his eye he looked at her. There was a slight change in her demeanor. It was barely noticeable and he wondered if he was just imagining it. He sighed in irritation and scratched the back of his head. Troublesome. That word could definitely be applied to his thoughts right now. There was no apparent reason for him to be concerned for his friend. He looked at her, wondering when he had started to consider her a friend of his.

* * *

Kunai were deftly reflected. Neji stopped his movements, glancing around the area. He sensed, rather than saw, the weapon that sailed towards his head. Spinning around, he struck it out of the air. His kunai and his opponent's fell to the ground a few feet away.

"Alright, that's enough."

His stance relaxed and he watched as Ten Ten leapt to the ground, from the tree a few feet to his left, in his peripheral vision.

"Lee!" Gai's voice rang out across the field and the boy in the green jumpsuit came to an abrupt stop.

"Hai Gai-sensei." Lee sounded out of breath due to the laps that the had been running while his partners sparred.

"That's enough," he reiterated, amusement flickering within his eyes. "Now get some rest. I expect to see you all at six sharp." He departed the training grounds only after he received nods of understanding from each of his students.

"Neji-kun. Do you want to grab some breakfast?"

"No."

Disappointment appeared briefly in Ten Ten's expression before she nodded. "I'll see you tonight then."

He only nodded, watching Lee and Ten Ten follow after Gai and leave the field. A sigh. He was tired. The all night training session had left him tired. After picking up his fallen kunai, he returned it to the pouch strapped to his leg before starting to leave.

"You look tired."

The voice gave him pause. Turning to the source, he could barely discern the figure despite the morning light that had started to bleed into the sky. "Kanna." She didn't move as he crossed the clearing to where she stood.

She watched his approach with unhidden eyes. The slightest smile pulled at her lips. "Good morning Neji," she greeted when he neared her.

"Good morning Kanna," he said, returning the greeting. He grasped the back of her neck, the space between them closing as he brushed his lips lightly against hers. "What did you need?" he asked when they parted.

"I wished to see how you were."

"You will not admit that you missed me?"

"No more than you will."

"I see." He stepped away and started to walk, Kanna at his side. She said nothing to him, her eyes fixated ahead. Unbidden, she walked at his side. It was something that if any other were to do it he would become inexplicably irritated.

At first they walked towards the Hyuga estate. Their path diverted though, and the forest closed around them. Several minutes passed during which they walked in silence. When the pool of water appeared both ninja stopped.

Kanna left his side to sit at the water's edge. After the briefest second he followed. When he sat down beside her, she glanced at him before turning her gaze back to the water. It was dark still here. Only a little of the rising sun's light managed to filter through the thick canopy of leaves. The place had not changed. It was still surreal, still dream-like.

_Only her head and shoulders were visible. She gazed at him as if not bothered by the fact that he had intruded upon her. Despite knowing that she did in fact exist, he had seen her at the preliminaries to the third exam there was an ethereal quality to her._

_"Did you need something?" There was no irritation in her voice._

_"No." He apologized then. Doing so was not easy for him and yet the word had passed lips._

_"You are...?"_

_He had a feeling that she was well aware of who he was. Despite this, he answered. "Neji."_

_"The Hyuga protege," she said quietly with the faintest amusement._

_"And you are...?" he asked, turning her question back on her._

_"Kanna."_

_A silence had fallen between them. Strangely, it had not been awkward._

_"Neji-san. I will not force you to leave. I am not in the position to do so. Would you turn around though, please?"_

_She did not need to elaborate for him to understand. The clothes folded neatly on the ground made the reason quite obvious. He gave the slightest nod and turned around, walking a few feet from the water's edge before stopping. His turned back and the space between them allowed for a comfortable amount of privacy. Why he had not left he was not sure of. Behind him he could hear the whisper of fabric moving as she dressed. He had not heard her leave the water. A part of him wanted to leave, but his legs were not moving. He sensed her standing behind him, a prickling sensation traveling up his spine._

_"Why are you here Neji-san?"_

_"I came her to think."_

_"I see... It was wrong of me to presume that no one else came here it seems."_

_He turned around to face her. The standard issued forehead protector covered her eyes. She had adopted the guise that he had first seen her in and recognized. The stoic girl who sat with his cousin beside her at the preliminaries._

_"It was nice to meet you Neji-san."_

_A nod was his answer to her words. He watched her back away from him before turning and then walking into the trees._

Kanna glanced at Neji when the Hyuga took her hand. There was a nostalgic expression on his face. She lowered her gaze, fingering the forehead protector that she had pulled down so that it was around her neck. "What are you thinking of?"

"A water spirit," he said with a slight smirk.

Her face felt warm and she turned away so that he would not see the blush. "There is no such thing," she said quietly. She felt his gaze on her.

"If you say so," he said, the faintest amusement evident in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes, well aware of the fact that he was teasing her now. He chuckled and she turned her head enough to look at him.

He smirked when he saw the faint blush that painted her face.

"You should return to your home. It would be wise for you to sleep."

"I will in time."

She didn't argue the point any further. To do so would be pointless. Her gaze lowered to the water. Their reflections were absent.

* * *

Hinata gave a soft cry as she moved backwards quickly. Her face burned with embarrassment, but she pushed the thought from her mind. Kanna had appeared rather suddenly, startling her, after being gone for several minutes. Somehow, she managed to deflect her friend's attack. There was the loud clang of metal and she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes after the few seconds that her eyes were closed, she found that Kanna was again gone. She frowned, not entirely comfortable since she normally did not know that Kanna was coming until the girl was on top of her. Turning, she scanned the training grounds that they had moved to. She slowed her breathing until it was slow and quiet. Listening, she deconstructed every sound that she heard. Searching, for the one that belonged to Kanna. Bushes rustled behind her and she spun around.

"Hey Hinata!"

"K-Kiba!" She startled when a kunai cut through the air between them and embedded itself in the ground in front of Kiba.

The Inuzuka took a step back before his gaze shifted to the trees to his right. In the branches, he saw Kanna crouching. "You missed."

"I meant to."

"K-Kiba, w-we're trying to..."

"You interrupted."

She looked at Kanna. The girl was not happy. It was barely noticeable, but there was a slight edge to her tone.

"Doesn't look like you're doing much." Kanna said nothing in response to him, but he could see that she was now frowning ever so slightly. "So what are you doing?"

"W-We're t-training."

"Yeah? What sort of training?"

"That is none of your concern."

"She's my teammate."

"It is still of no concern to you."

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, huh Kanna?" It was a joke and he smiled, but she still neglected to react. "So how's Hinata doing?"

"She is doing fine."

"That's good." He caught Hinata shifting a little in discomfort, after the compliment, from the corner of his eye. Her face had flushed a little, to his own amusement. "Akamaru and I have nothing better to do. How about you show us some of this training?"

"There is no reason for us to put on a performance for you." She leapt down from the branch that she crouched on, landing gracefully to the ground. This Kiba was stubborn and she doubted that he or his arrival would leave them alone. "i apologize Hinata-chan, but I must end this session early."

"T-That is al-alright."

"Hey, since you're done now. Did you want to go grab something to eat, Kanna?"

"That is inconsiderate of you to neglect your teammate."

Hinata tensed a little, sensing the tension that was becoming much more noticeable.

"Well, I would. I was hoping for a date though." Beside him Akamaru gave a yip as if in agreement.

"K-Kiba!" She knew that he had said that he would, but she had not thought that he was serious. Then again, she should have known better.

"I am not interested."

"Why not?"

"That is none of your concern."

"What? You have a boyfriend already? Who would be idiotic enough to date you?"

"You apparently."

Hinata suppressed a laugh when she saw Kiba's expression after Kanna's response. He was very obviously taken back.

"I will talk to you again, Hinata-chan."

"Y-Yes. Goodbye Kanna-chan." she watched her go with a soft smile.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded when he was finally able to speak again.

"N-Nothing Kiba. S-She just d-does n-not like you," she found herself saying. She blushed and lowers her head. "I-I'm sorry."

He stared at her for a moment before laughing. "Damn Hinata. You're getting more confident."

Her face turned a deeper shade of red and she twiddled her thumbs. "Y-Yes. I s-suppose," she said quietly, still not looking at him.

* * *

He gave a growl of irritation and rolled over so that his back was to the window. The sun had woken him, the light streaming through the window and warming his face. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that the light had woken him. An unknown amount of time passed. He was relaxed and for a time he thought that he would be able to drop back to sleep. The sound of birds twittering were too loud. The quietest footstep in the all was like a crash of thunder. _Damn_. He hated the fact that the moment he was woken he could not fall asleep until the next time that he went to bed. With an irritated growl, Neji sat up. He glanced at the window, exhaustion reflected in his pale eyes. It felt as though he had barely slept, which wouldn't be too far from the truth. The sound of voices garnered his attention. He would have ignored them if not for the fact that they were familiar. Rising, he walked to the window. He had opened it before going to bed to allow a breeze into the room. His gaze settled on the two girls following the path. Kanna and Hinata. He could not hear what the two were saying. Both were speaking in hushed tones. Kanna turned her head a little in his direction. The way she moved told him that she was aware of the fact that he was watching them.

* * *

She waved a little as Kiba left with Akamaru padding after him. When he was gone from her sight, she followed the path that Kanna had taken. She wondered where Kanna could have gone, but no answer came to mind. Almost, she had left after the other girl had. However, she would have felt bad for leaving her teammate and that alone had kept her where she stood. She and Kiba had talked though, the Inuzuka had done most of the speaking.

"Hinata-chan."

Startling, she turned to where Kanna stood a few feet away. "Kanna-chan." Her heart was beating rapidly from the surprise, but she soon calmed. She smiled a little. Kanna had not disappeared as she thought that she would have. "H-Have y-you been h-here the entire time?"

"Yes." She was silent for a moment. "I should not have left. That was inconsiderate of me."

"N-No. It's alright." She blushed and lowered her gaze.

She gave a slight nod of her head. Hinata was not comfortable with the tension that formed whenever Kiba was around her. She would have to be more pleasant with the Inuzuka. At least, for Hinata's sake. "You don't need to apologize for him," she said when the Hyuga started to utter the apology.

"Y-Yes, but..."

"A little rejection would do him some good."

She smiled, the action nervous. Kanna was right, but she also know how stubborn Kiba could be.

* * *

At one point Hinata realized that they were at the Hyuga estate. She was not sure when they had left the training grounds, but she assumed they had in the midst of their conversation. They had been discussing training some more and that had led to another subject. She was a little surprised that they had not returned to sparring, but did not mind it too much. They never spent much time with each other that was not time spent honing her technique. It was nice that they were doing so now. She smiled and watched Kanna from the corner of her eye. It appeared that Kanna was content, but she could not be sure.

"Do you miss him?"

"W-Who?" The question had caught her off guard. It seemed random considering what they had been talking about prior to its asking.

"Naruto-san."

Her face turned a deep shade of red and she stared at the ground. She wanted to believe that it was indeed just a random question, but nothing was random with Kanna.

"I am sorry," she said quietly after seeing Hinata's reaction.

"N-No. It is... It is a-alright." For a long time she was quiet. They had not stopped walking surprisingly. That was good though, for if they had stopped she would have felt more uncomfortable than she already did. "I-I do..." she closed her eyes. "I do miss him," she said quietly.

She glanced at him, having suspected that she did. However, she now felt a little bad that she had questioned her about it. "I am sure that he will return well."

"Y-Yes, I-I know t-that he will." She smiled at the thought. "N-Naruto is..." The blush that had retreated from her face returned. She bit her lower lip. Kanna said nothing though, for which she was happy. "W-What about you Kanna-chan?"

"Do I miss him? Not especially," she reluctantly admitted. She didn't want to hurt Hinata by telling her that she didn't like Naruto, but she was not going to lie to her either.

"N-No, I d-didn't mean..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I mean with Kiba... I-Is there s-someone?"

She was quiet. That question was general, but she knew what it was that she was asking. Sensing the weight of familiar eyes, she turned her head a little to where Neji was. She turned away after a few short seconds. "Yes." She did not elaborate beyond that. There were some things that were best kept secret.

Despite the curiosity that she felt when she heard the answer, she didn't' question her further. Kanna's tone alone had revealed that she did not want to say who this person was. She knew though, that if it seemed that Kiba was going to continue pursuing her that she could tell him that she was all ready in a relationship. There was no guarantee that information would deter him, if anything it might drive him to complete his goal. Besides, she was certain that, while Kanna had not actually said so, that this was something that she would prefer to have kept between them. She looked at Kanna, but saw that her attention appeared to be focused ahead of them. "I will keep it a secret." Kanna looked at her, appearing to be surprised. She could not be certain though. Her expression had not changed too much. "I mean... W-Well..." She looked at the ground again, blushing lightly.

Hinata's statement had not actually been one that she had expected to hear. She had not told her any pertinent information, having only given her a yes in answer. Still, it seemed that verification had been important in itself, which she supposed it was. "Thank you."

She nodded, but said nothing.

* * *

They had gone from his sight. He stared at the spot that they had been before they had disappeared behind a building. It was a little puzzling as to why Kanna was here. The mystery was not too great though. The two could very well be considered friends and they may have decided to do something other then train. His gaze lingered on where the two had last been for a moment longer before he looked away. Returning to his bed, he laid down. His pale eyes did not close though. It would be impossible for him to return to sleep as much as he may have wanted to. His gaze turned back to the window, the faint perfume of the garden filtering into his room. He was not looking forward to training tonight as necessary as it was.


	7. Troublesome

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The characters Kanna, Suno, Misutto, and Xiamara however are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Troublesome

_"Fun and games are over. It is time to take things seriously." Xiamara looked at her students in turn when they neglected to respond. She frowned, looking like a pouting child._

_"We're not going to say anything, Xiamara-sensei," Misutto said._

_"You have told us this everyday," Suno said._

_"And everyday you have kept your word."_

_"So why should we- -"_

_"- -act as though you have signed- -"_

_"- - our death warrant?"_

_She stared at the four. For a time, her expression was one of irritation before turning to one of amusement when she smiled brightly. "You two are no fun," she said with a laugh. "I swear that you two are a pair of old men disguised as children. Play along. Humor me."_

_"No," both said in unison._

_"Fine then." She looked at her third student who had yet to say anything. "I'll just train my dear, little Kanna and you two can go back to the academy."_

_Kanna glanced at the Aisu twins and met their gazes. Her expression was a mirrored reflection of the bored, but slightly amused expression that both wore._

_Xiamara sighed heavily when she saw their expressions. "How did I end up with this team? Proteges or no proteges, you all are a waste of time." Her look one of frustration, she turned her gaze tot he mountain and the faces of the hokages, former and current. "Worth my time... My ass, Saratobi-sama!"_

_If it weren't for the fact that their sensei was laughing, they might have taken her seriously. Even if the joke had not been so obvious, the signs were there for them to read._

_When she stopped laughing, she turned her back to the stone faces. "All right then." She brushed her dark bangs out of her face. "Let's get started."_

_Two-hundred-twenty-seven days..._

* * *

Soft gasps passed the lips of the children as they ran laps.

"Fifty-one."

Almost five minutes passed.

"Fifty-two."

Iruka leaned against the wall as he watched his students run laps. Konohamaru cast him a glare as he passed and he returned it with a smile. The boy was the reason that they were running. He had adopted Naruto's ways and unfortunately his class was incapable of ignoring the tricks.

"Fifty-three."

A heavy sigh and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had hoped that the outrageous behaviour would have ended with Naruto's graduation from the academy, but he could never be so lucky.

"Fifty-four."

There was a prickling feeling on the back of his neck. Glancing around, he saw nothing that would caused the feeling. His gaze turned to the balcony that overlooked the yard. A brief moment later, he was standing there. "Hello, Kanna," he said, glancing at the girl.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." She didn't turn her head to him, her attention focused on those students below.

"Has the Hokage assigned you here to teach?"

"You know that is very unlikely."

He laughed. "Yes, I know. It is just strange to see you here."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I wasn't suggesting..." The faint smirk that painted her lips caused him to go silent. His attention returned to his students.

"Fifty-eight... Fifty-nine.... Sixty... Sixty-one."

"It has been a while, Kanna."

"Not too long, Iruka-sensei."

He glanced at her before looking away. "It seems that you're making yourself known again. First Team 7, then Kurenai and Asuma..."

"I have not been making myself known. I never did."

There was a subtle sharpness in her tone that caused him to apologize. She was right in a way. Despite her strengths and abilities she never intentionally brought attention to herself. Unintentionally though... "Why are you here?" For several minutes she was silent and when she neglected to answer he looked at her, planning to repeat the question.

"I am not sure."

"I see."

She was uncertain as to what had brought her back to the academy. It was a place of memories.

"Seventy-two."

Her attention settled on Konohamaru.

_I want you to make a promise, Kanna._

Maybe that was why.

"Ugh! Iruka-sensei."

Sighing, he shook his head. Konohamaru had spent too much time around Naruto. The boy had adopted too many of the fox-nin's habits, good and bad. Despite the complaints, he ignored him. He'd quiet down eventually. "Perhaps you could-" He stared at the spot where Kanna had been standing, now absent of any person. Again, he sighed. "Or not."

* * *

There was a time when she believed that everything was as it should be, that everything was alright. Twice, she had fooled herself with that lie. Twice, she allowed others to fool her with that. She allowed him to fool her. The night wind caught her hair, blowing it around her face. She pulled her knees to her chest. Resting her chin on her knees, she turned her head slightly to look at the stone image of Sarutobi. There was no emotion, no life. It was dead like the living being that it had been built in memorandum of prior to his return as hokage, following the fourth's death.

_"This is a ninja village, Kanna. We are a source of protection for the Land of Fire." He caught her glances at the shops. "Not everyone here is a ninja though. That is one of our services, the one that is most desired."_

_"Should protection not be free?"_

_He chuckled and laid a hand on her head. "Yes, but there are things that people need. Money is necessary to help us to survive. It is how our world works."_

_She stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding her head, lowering her gaze._

_"You will understand one day."_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama."_

She turned away from the stone face and stared out at the village laid out before her. Again, she found herself wondering, those thoughts moving onto other thoughts. By now every words involved was memorized and she had yet to figure out any sort of answer.

_

* * *

_

The noise assailed her from all sides. Laughter. Talking. Shouting. Shrieks. Noise. She turned around, not liking this new environment. The hand on her shoulder, though, kept her from leaving. She met Fugaku's gaze and lowered her eyes.

_Fugaku gazed at the girl. The only reason that he was here was that she was his responsibility. Honestly, her presence here was pointless in his mind. Apparently though, the hokage thought otherwise. "You will be fine."_

_She glanced at him before nodding, remaining silent. He released her shoulder and she listened to his retreating footsteps. Unconsciously, she flinched when the door closed. He had left her alone. A warm hand grasped hers and she looked at Sasuke._

_"Come on, Kanna," he said, offering her a smile. When she had nodded, he guided her through the halls of the academy. Several students glanced in their direction and he felt her move closer to him. He ignored them, not caring if they looked at them or not. Eventually, he stopped in front of one of the classrooms._

_The room behind the closed door was where, she assumed, she was to attend class._

_"I'll meet you here at lunch."_

_She nodded._

_He smiled. "I'll see you then."_

_Her gaze followed his retreating figure. Now, she was alone. Looking at the closed door, she reached out and after a moment's pause, she pulled the door open. The classroom was empty save for three other people. She chose a seat in the back, for away from the mystery persons that would fill the room. Her gaze moved to the door each time that it opened and admitted another student before returning to the flat surface of the table. The chairs in front of her filled, but to her own relief no one came near her._

_"You must be new."_

_She looked at the one who had spoken. It had been one of the two identical, male twins that stood beside her._

_"Mind if we sit with you?"_

_A slight nod before she diverted her gaze. She heard them sit down to the left of her._

_"So what's your name?"_

_Her gaze returned to them, but she didn't answer._

_"I'm Misutto and this is Suno."_

_They moth smiled easily she noticed. "Kanna," she said quietly. "My name is Kanna."_

The bell rang, piercing the usual sounds of the academy.

Students brushed past her as they abandoned their classrooms. She shook her head. When the daze had cleared, she examined her surroundings. When had she come to the academy? She wasn't sure.

"Kanna-san."

Iruka's familiar voice caused her to turn in his direction.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer, uncertain of the reason herself.

"If you were thinking about teaching a class, the hours are over for today. You're welcome to come tomorrow," he joked.

Almost twelve hours unaccounted for. She walked away from him, trying to make sense of everything. Behind her, she heard Iruka call her, but she ignored him. The instant that she stepped outside, there was an excruciating pain in her hand. She stopped and leaned against the closed doors. The pain didn't fade.

* * *

Sakura glanced up when one of the healers entered the room. She returned the smile that he gave her after he checked on her work. When he was gone she sighed heavily. The day was proving to be too long. Leaving the room, she walked slowly down the hall. A door to her left opened and she paused to avoid whoever it was that had opened the door. _Kanna._ The former mentor of her team did not seem to have noticed her and she proceeded to walk down the hall. She followed, wondering if she should say something to her or not.

"Did you need something?"

She stopped abruptly. "No... How have you been?"

"Fine." Turning away from her, she walked to where the stairs were.

Frowning to herself, she shook her head. Why she had expected anything else, she didn't know.

* * *

She stood outside of the hospital room door, wanting to go inside, but unable to bring herself to. His mother was in there. She could not bring herself to face the woman even if it had seemed that she had wanted to talk to her that day. What reason did she have then for not going in there? Her hand moved as the thought to open it lingered at the forefront of her mind. She would ask.

_"What happened? Who attacked you?"_

The same question that Saratobi and the other elders had asked her wanted to be asked. She would want to know more though. She would want to know about her son's final moments. She would want to know his final words. She would want to know why. Her hand fell to her side.

_"You don't know." There was disbelief in his voice. "Kanna."_

Her head hurt. Closing her eyes, she waited for the pain to fade. It didn't. Releasing a heavy breath, she forced herself to walk down the steps and to the stairs. Leaning against the door, she waited for the feeling of nausea, that had started when she was walking, to leave her. Farther down the hall, she heard someone ask if she was okay. Without answering them, she transported herself from the hospital. The cemetery became her new surroundings. She took a step and stumbled.

_

* * *

_

"How the hell did we end up with this mission?"

_"I don't know," Suno said, sounding as though he wasn't particularly interested._

_"What did you do to make the Hokage mad?" Misutto asked._

_Xiamara cast a glare at him. "What makes you think that I'm the reason?"_

_"Because you're half-mad."_

_"Half-mad." She started to laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. "I guess that you three are to blame then. I was fully sane before I was assigned a team."_

_"Then it is really the Hokage's fault," Suno said.  
_

They had all been laughing. What had made them stop? What had silenced the laughter?

"Troublesome."

_Shikamaru_. She slowly opened her eyes. The shadow-nin was beside her, frowning. Her hand moved to her head and she discovered that her forehead protector was gone. Closing her eyes, she didn't move for a moment before trying to sit up. Shikamaru grabbed her shoulders and she was forced to lie down again.

"Don't move," he said, irritation evident in his voice.

Her surroundings didn't' feel familiar. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

His house... Why was she here? She nodded her understanding. Her body felt heavy and there was a numbness spreading through her being.

He watched as she drifted back to sleep. There was a knock on the door frame and he looked over his shoulder at his mother.

"I heard you talking. Is she awake?"

"She was."

Walking into the room, she set the bowl of water down before leaving.

He glanced at the bowl before picking up the cloth that was in it. After wringing out the water, he folded it and laid it across her forehead. A fever. He wondered if he should take her to the hospital. The thought was laid aside until he was absolutely certain. When he had gone to the cemetery, he had not expected to find her lying unconscious on the ground nor did he expect to find himself taking care of her now. Being her caregiver though, had been a decision that he had made of his own volition.

From another part of the house there was the sound of the door opening and then talking.

_Father is home._ He wasn't too concerned about the man coming in here, not that it mattered to him either way.

* * *

The warmth of the sun caressing her face woke her. She opened her eyes only to close them when they were stung by the bright light. Waiting for a few seconds, she then slowly opened her eyes. After sitting up, she looked at the damp cloth that fell onto her lap. She picked it up, staring with confusion at it until her gaze diverted to the presence beside her. Shikamaru was sleeping, his head resting on one knee.

"You're awake."

It seemed that she was wrong about him being asleep.

He lifted his head to look at her. She appeared to be a little confused though, it might be curiosity. He could not be sure. Leaning forward, he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. Her fever had broken. "If found you unconscious in the cemetery," he explained, leaning back.

_The cemetery._ She lowered her gaze. Searching her memory, she could only remember leaving the hospital and then nothing.

"Lay down."

The command turned her gaze back to him.

"You're not well."

After a moment, she laid back down. Her gaze remained on him though. Studying his face, she saw that there were dark circles under his eyes. Had he slept?

"Are you hungry?"

"No," she said quietly. For a few minutes it was silent between them. "You should rest."

"I'm fine." Irritation leaked into his voice.

"Thank you."

He nodded, diverting his gaze. "Troublesome," he muttered under his breath.

A faint smile played across her lips before it vanished. After several more minutes, she turned her head away and stared out the window.

* * *

How long had she been kept in Shikamaru's house? She was awake for one day, but she did not know how long she had been unconscious before then. The loss of time was not good. It made her uncomfortable. Very easily, she knew, she could have asked Shikamaru. However, she did not wish to worry him more than he had already been. He had walked with her to her apartment after she had finally been permitted to leave. It did not feel as though it had been too long. She could not be sure though.

_"Kanna."_

She glanced over her shoulder. There was no one there and there was no one that she could sense within her apartment. A faint frown darkened her features.

* * *

Neji watched Hinata as she sparred with her father. It was one of the few times that the man took the time and effort to work with his daughter. Perhaps he felt compelled to. Kanna had not been here for several days and the heiress had either been training by herself or with him when he was around. Watching the pair, he eventually turned his gaze to Hanabi. The younger girl appeared bored. It was a reflection of his own feelings. He had no desire to be here.

"You may go, Neji."

He looked at his uncle before nodding. A quick bow before he abandoned both the area and the estate. Walking down the street, he wondered if he should go to train as well. It was his day off and there was nothing to do. He considered going to find Kanna. His absence though, suggested that she was on a mission. From the corner of his eye, he saw something that quickly turned his head. It was Kanna. He thought to speak with her when he saw Shikamaru at her side. The two were walking into the building in which Kanna lived. A few minutes later, Shikamaru reappeared. He walked to the building and entered it, climbing the stairs to the seventh level. Finding the door, he knocked. Almost immediately, it was opened.

"Neji." She didn't know why she had expected to see someone else. Stepping aside so that he could enter, she closed the door behind her.

"Hinata is concerned. You have not been to the estate." He removed his sandals and set them down next to the door. "You were on a mission?"

He was talking more than he normally did. It was a little odd. "I never left the village." His eyes seemed to darken.

"I saw you with Shikamaru-san."

What seemed to be the faintest jealousy was evident in his voice. She understood the best that she was able to. "I was ill, Neji," she said. "I had collapsed and Shikamaru-kun found me. He had been taking care of me the past few days and was only ensuring that I made it here safely."

He looked at her, concern flickering within his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine now." She offered him a smile before walking to the small kitchen. An instant later, the tea kettle started screaming.

Ill. Why had she not contacted him? He followed her into the kitchen, accepting the cup of tea that she offered him. Studying her, he saw that she was slightly paper and appeared tired. Why had he though...? "I am sorry."

She stared at him for a moment, mildly surprised. "There is no reason for you to apologize."

"I should not have thought-"

"It is normal for one to feel some jealousy," she interrupted.

He nodded. Taking a sip of the tea, he discovered that it was jasmine.

"You were concerned about me."

"I was."

"You still are."

He didn't respond. Lifting the cup of tea to his lips, he drank the liquid.

His silence was answer enough. Her lips twitched with amusement as she watched him guzzle the tea. Setting her cup down, she walked over to him and took his cup fro him. "You will burn yourself." Touching his face in an affectionate manner, she then lowered her hand. "Thank you for your concern."

A slight nod. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Would you like some more tea?"

"Yes," he said with another nod.

* * *

"Where have you been, Shikamaru?"

Despite having expected the question, he flinched when he heard Ino's tone. She could be too loud. Looking at her, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well?"

"I was busy."

"Do not tell me that. I went to see the Hokage. She said that you weren't assigned a mission."

He had to wonder about her sometimes, even if it did make his head hurt. "I never said that I was on a mission, Ino." Why was he confirming this?

"But you said-"

"I said that I was busy." He rubbed the back of his head. "Troublesome."

She stared at him, trying to think of something that would keep him busy that did not involve him becoming someone else all together. "Were you with Kanna-san?" She knelt down beside him, smirking. "You were, weren't you."

He glanced at her, having heard only a little of what she said. Her smirk immediately made him wish that he hadn't looked at her.

"I want to speak with her, Shikamaru. She can't keep you all the time."

_What is she talking about? Who is keeping me?_

"I don't think that he knows who you're talking about, Ino," Chouji pointed out.

"What?" She gave him a credulous look before looking at Shikamaru again. "Kanna-san. I want to meet her."

"She wouldn't talk to you," he said after staring at her for a moment.

"Why not?" She watched as he sat on the ground rather than answer her. "Shikamaru!"

"You're annoying," he said while lying down. His words spoken, he closed his eyes.

She glared at him. "Shikamaru!"

Coughing, he rolled onto his side and curled up. His arms folded over his stomach as if that would somehow ebb the pain from her having kicked him.

* * *

The tea cups were empty, set beside a partially full tea kettle on the table.

Sitting on the floor, she studied Neji. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling win an even pattern. He had fallen asleep. How he had was a puzzle to her. He had been tired, that much was obvious. Why here though? It did seem to fit his character. Then again, many things did not seem to fit his character. She had learned that after only knowing him for a few days. He wore a carefully constructed mask. Carefully, she rose from the floor and moved around the table to where he was. With barely a whisper of fabric, she knelt down on the floor beside him. She studied his face. He looked peaceful. Unable to help herself, she stretched out her hand to lay the appendage on his head.

The touch startled him and he grabbed her wrist. Opening his eyes, he stared up at her.

"I am sorry," she said quietly.

He released her wrist and let his arm fall to his side. "It is alright."

A slight nod. She let her hand rest on his head before starting to slip her fingers through his hair.

Initially, he tensed before letting himself relax. Her actions were soothing. He turned his head to the side. From where he lay, he could see her bedroom. The door was partially open and allowed him to see the window that was in there. The sky beyond it was dark. How long had he been sleeping? He had thought that he had just closed his eyes for a few minutes, but it seemed that he was wrong.

"Will you be staying here?"

His gaze returned to her. "Am I allowed to stay here?"

"Yes," she said with little hesitation.

He nodded before closing his eyes.

She smiled faintly. He had never asked to stay here before and she wondered what inspired it. She supposed that it would have happened eventually. Her thought drifted to the Hyuga clan. He would be missed. Shifting, she pulled one knee to her chest so that she could rest her chin on it. Hopefully, he would not be punished. While it was doubtful that Hinata would, her father was a different matter entirely. He may not be pleased with his absence.

Opening one eye, he looked at her. "Relax."

"Is that an order, Neji."

He didn't answer, his eyes closing. A slight smile lightened his features though.

* * *

When he woke his back was cold, but the rest of his body was warm. Shifting so that he was sitting up, he looked at the blanket that slipped onto his lap. He was still on the floor. A glance around the room revealed that he was alone. There was no one else in the apartment from what he could tell. Why had she not woken him? He didn't linger on the answer. Standing up, he folded the blanket before going to her bathroom.

* * *

The village was barely active in the early morning hours. She walked slowly down the street. Around her, the shops were just opening. She liked this time of day. It was one of the more peaceful times for the village.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She glanced around the shop that she had entered before walking to the back. The stop keeper didn't bather her. The years that she had come here had allowed for the development of a mutual respect. Like she did every other week, she grabbed the same groceries before taking the few items to the front counter.

"How are you?" the elderly woman asked as she took the offered payment.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Well enough. There is little pain today."

"That is good." A slight smile. She took her bag. "Have a nice day."

"You as well."

It was almost the same conversation that was had each time that she came to the shop. The only difference were the answers that were given each time. None-the-less, it was consistent. This errand was one of the few things in her life that didn't change, unless she had a mission. Only then was it absent for a brief period until the next visit. Her pace was faster than it had been on her way here, as she made her way back to her apartment. There were other people on the street now. While they were few in number, at the moment, there would soon be an influx.

The sun crested the horizon. Its rays stretched out across the sky, lightening the paths of the villagers.

By the time that she reached the building, there were more people wandering the streets. She ignored the neighbors as they ignored her, as she climbed the stairs to the seventh floor. Entering her apartment, she locked the door behind her. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she unpacked her groceries.

"Yes."

She nodded, but said nothing more. He was still here. She wasn't sure if he would be when she returned. There were other things that he probably had to do. Still, it was nice that he was still here. It would take some adjustment to used to having someone here for more than two to three hours.

There was the sound of grains of rice striking the inside of a pot, the sound of poured water, and then a hiss of one of the stove's burners as it was turned on.

Covering the pot with the lid, she then stared at the counter. _Would he want more than tea and rice for breakfast? I don't' know._ She spared a glance at him. Preparing food for people other than herself was another thing that she wasn't used to.

"This is fine," he said, guessing as to what she seemed to be uncertain about.

She nodded before filling the tea kettle and setting it down on another burner.

He remained where he was for a moment before moving to stand beside her. She didn't look at him again, not that he had expected her to. From what he knew of her, she was not used to having company for so long. He supposed that this was a little uncomfortable for her.

Warmth resonated from his being and into her left side. Shifting slightly, she then folded her arms. Another glance before she looked away.

Feeling the weight of her hidden eyes, he looked at her. His gaze lingered on her for a few minutes before he moved so that he was standing between her and the stove. A step closer and then he moved his hands to the back of her head, unknotting the ties of her forehead protector.

_By chance alone he crossed her path in the halls of the stadium. He had not expected to see her down here and yet here she was. "Kanna-san."_

_She stopped walking and turned her head slightly. After a moment, she faced him. "Hello, Neji-san." For a few minutes both of them were silent. "You fought well against Naruto-san."_

_He only nodded in response to the compliment. "Why are you down here?" She didn't answer him._

_Several minutes passed with no words spoken. Feeling no reason to linger any longer, she turned and started to walk away. His presence was suddenly very close and she had barely turned before she found herself pressed to the wall._

_One hand moved to her forehead protector and he pulled it down so that it hung around her neck. "Why?"_

He stared into her eyes, searching their depths for an answer. "You do not need to hide," he finally said after an extended silence.

"Neither do you."

"I am not hiding."

She held his gaze for a moment longer before turning her head to the side. Very suddenly, she was uncomfortable. Her gaze was forced to meet his again when he grasped her chin and turned her head. The silence between them was heavy with unspoken questions. Why did he care? Why did it matter to him? It felt as though he had given her the answers to her questions in the same way before, but she could not remember them. Had she listened even?

* * *

The stone was a cold gray. Compared to those around it, the small monument was, for now, unaffected by the elements.

When had she last been here? It had been two months at least. Kneeling down, she laid some apple blossoms down upon the grave. "I am sorry." There was no response. Shifting slightly, she crossed her legs and stared at the grave.

Silence. It was heavy, chilling.

Leaning forward, she touched the stone. Lightly, she traced his name, that was engraved into the stone, with her fingertips. How had this happened? She didn't know. She wished that she did. There was no answers though, only the consequences. Misutto and Xiamara were dead. Suno was in the hospital, trapped in a coma. Why them? A twig snapped and she looked over her shoulder.

Clutching the flowers to her chest, she stared at the apple blossoms on her son's grave. Glancing around, she saw no sign of his team mate. It seemed as though she might still be around, but she could not be certain. Her gaze returned to the grave, sadness in her eyes. Again, she had run.


	8. The Price of Success

******Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The characters Kanna, Suno, Misutto, and Xiamara however are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The Price of Success**

The Forest of Death. The last time that she had been here she was with her team. Now, she was alone. Most that were standing before the gates with her were alone as well though, there were a few select people with team mates standing beside them. Her gaze focused on the forest before her. What waited for them within there?

_"Simple?"_

_"This should take a few hours."_

_Her lips twitched. She could only imagine what Xiamara-sensei would say if she heard them._

_"What do you think, Kanna?" Suno questioned._

_"one day at most."_

_Both twins grinned._

_"Let's not waste any time then."_

"Begin."

Kanna blinked, the memory fading. She watched the gate as it swung open. Within seconds she was within the fence and in the forest.

* * *

This was interesting. More emphasis had been placed on killing his opponents this time. The question was what the proctors were testing with that suggestion. He would certainly find out if he passed.

A bird cried out.

Opaque eyes narrowed. Stopping, Neji listened. He had not sensed anyone near him.

* * *

From her perch, she watched Neji pass below her. He had not heard her yet. She wondered if he would strike her should she step out or if he were to discover her. That, she could not be certain of. The bird cry drew her attention. Neji seemed to have sensed that something was wrong as well for he had stopped. _Don't linger._ Despite her will, he did not move.

* * *

He sensed more than saw the weapons that were thrown at him. Dodging them, one of the blades grazed the side of his face. From behind him more weapons were thrown and sailed over his head. From the direction where the first attack had come from, he heard a cry of surprised. Turning, he looked for the one who had thrown the kunai. Seeing no one, he walked slowly to where the cry had sounded. After walking a few feet, he came upon a young man that was pinned to the tree. The forehead protector showed him to be from Konoha.

"It would be wise to move on."

Glancing at Kanna he then looked at the man again. "Should I thank you?"

"Only if you wish to."

When he looked to his left again, she was gone. He turned and left the area. The man was forgotten. One of the proctors would find him if he was looking. If not, he would have to face whichever opponent or beast of the forest that came upon him.

* * *

A quiet spot had been found in the trees. Kanna settled herself down within the branches. The sun was setting. The night would be dangerous. Most of her opponents had hidden themselves away, preferring the cover of darkness to make their move.

A cry rose form the forest. A moment later it was answered by a roar.

Her eyes closed. She listened to the forest wake. The silence of the day was vanishing as creatures woke. It would be dangerous tonight. None of it would be something that she was unaccustomed to though.

_

* * *

_

"Kanna!" Suno froze when his team mate gave him a dark look.

_"Leave her alone," Misutto said. He ignored the looked that Suno gave him and crowned down beside Kanna. "What is it?"_

_"Another team passed through here not too long ago."_

_Misutto looked at the tracks that she pointed out to him. "Excellent."_

_"Let's go track them down. We should be able to get the scroll before nightfall."_

_"In a hurry to get out of the forest?"_

_"Nah. I'm just bored."_

_Misutto chuckled and shook his head. Standing up, he offered his hand to Kanna before pulling her to her feet. He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing the appendage. "Come on."_

_

* * *

_

The scent of blood was overwhelming. The carnage of dismembered bodies covered the ground.

_"What do you think got to them?" Suno asked._

_"Maybe a tiger." Misutto rifled through the tattered bags and clothes._

_"Is there a scroll?"_

_"Yeah, it is the wrong scroll though."_

_"Damn."_

_"We should move on."_

_Sung glanced at Kanna. She was looking at the scene with great disinterest. "Kanna is right."_

_Misutto stood and dropped the scroll. Performing a series of hand signals, he watched as dozens of ravens appeared and flocked on the remains. A few minutes later they flew off, leaving nothing behind._

* * *

The blade was pressed against soft skin. Blood started to flow, in a thin line, down the curve of the neck.

Kanna studied the male before her. He was older than her by several years.

"You think a little knife will stop me?"

He underestimated the lethality of such a simple weapon.

The man grabbed the girl's wrist and forced the blade away from his neck. "You're going to learn a hard lesson girl." His other hand raised to strike her, but he stopped. He opened his mouth as if to speak.

His hold on her wrist had tightened. She pulled it from from his grasp. A quick slashing motion and the veins in his neck were severed. Blood sprayed onto her face. There was the sound of breaking branches as he fell from the tree and then a thump when his body hit the ground. She leapt to the ground. Walking to the body, she knelt down and pulled the kunai from his chest. Wiping the blade clean on his clothes, she did the same with the second kunai before putting them away in the pouch on her hip. Removing her forehead protector she wiped off the fine spray of blood that coated the metal. She glanced at the body. Its eyes were open, the dark irises empty. She felt no remorse. The man had been foolish when he had been alive. Her gaze drifted to his forehead protector. The engraved symbol was that of Sunogakure. She was mildly surprised. The ninja of that village normally did not act rashly nor approach a target like this one had. Of course, they had acted foolishly at the previous chuunin exams. Her gaze darkened at the memory of the loss of the Third Hokage. Standing up, she left the area.

* * *

The dry blood was making her uncomfortable. She scratched at it and some of the blood flaked off. There was a lake not too far away. She walked over to the area. After ensuring that there were no opponents nearby, she stepped out into the open.

The water of the lake was clear, reflecting the night sky like a mirror.

She knelt down and studied her reflection. Her face was stained red and there was blood in her hair. Only her eyes had remained untouched. She cupped her hands and dipped them into the water. Splashing her face, she then proceeded to wash her neck. The water that trailed down her face was red. Wetting her hair, she then proceeded to clean the pale blue strands.

* * *

A loud scream caused him to straighten. Glancing in the direction that it had come from he listened. There was the sound of laughter. Neji frowned. _Fools._ A person had been killed and someone, most likely the murderer, was laughing. _Sadistic bastard._ Maybe they were just glad that they hadn't been the ones to die.

Silence filled the forest.

Moving from his spot, Neji returned to the ground. He wasn't in much mood to duel with some maniac at the moment. It might prove better if he just killed them though. Walking forward, he paused when he sensed a familiar chakra signal. It was faint. He turned in the direction that it was.

* * *

The feeling of the area had changed. It was quieter. Almost, it was as if the forest was holding its breath.

Coming upon the lake, he was reminded of that chance encounter. Studying Kanna's hunched form for a moment he then slowly approached her.

She turned her head slightly, the movement barely noticeable. Neji did not seem concerned by the possibility that she might not be who he thought that she was. After a moment, she returned to cleaning her face.

He stopped a short distance behind her. Looking at her reflection, he saw that the front of her clothes were soaked with blood.

"It is not mine." She glanced at his reflection before diverting her gaze. Reaching for her forehead, she stopped when he grasped her wrist. Finally, she looked at him. "It is not wise for us to be together."

"There is no one else here to see."

Her lips twitched. Looking away, she felt her grip relax and she pulled her hand back to her body.

After moving the neatly folded forehead protector aside, he sat down beside her. It was quiet between them.

She drew her knees to her chest. Resting her chin on her knees, she stared at the water. Water dripped from the ends of her hair. If she focused hard enough she could imagine that she heard the droplets of water hitting the ground. She studied his reflection. He did not appear to be injured. That was good. It was a small assurance. "Why is your team not here?"

He looked at her to make certain that he had heard correctly and that she had indeed spoken. "You would have to ask them."

_Of course._ She was not surprised that he had chosen to not say what kept his team from trying to become jounin. That was private though, the reason would be simple enough to find out if she truly felt the need to.

"What about your team?"

_My team._

Neji glanced at her when he sensed the change that had befallen her. A shadow seemed to have fallen over her features.

"A past mission has kept them from ever participating," she said quietly.

He said nothing in response to her admission. What was there to say, an apology? What reason was there to even say anything except to, perhaps, console her from any pain that he had caused to resurface? That, he knew, she wouldn't want.

His hand took her and she startled. When he started to pull his hand away, she quickly grasped it and held it tightly. Her appreciation for the gesture went unspoken.

* * *

The sun was a fiery red. As it reflected off the water's surface, the light became blinding.

Kanna squinted her eyes. It was too bright. She would undoubtedly have a headache because of it. Turning her head, she quickly grabbed her forehead protector and put it on. The darkness provided some relief.

Her movements caused Neji to rouse from the light sleep that he had fallen into. He looked at her, watching as she hid her eyes once more. This time, he made no move to stop her.

Standing up, she stretched. Her muscles ached from staying in one position for so long. She glanced at Neji when he stood. Reaching out, she touched his hand lightly before starting to walk away.

He fisted his hand when her touch vanished. Watching her go, for a moment, he then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

A clash of blades. The scent of blood was thick There was an explosion of fire and he leapt backwards. He was singed, but was otherwise unharmed. The fire extinguished almost immediately, but a thick fog of smoke remained. He shielded his mouth and nose with his sleeve, trying not to choke. The smoke was suffocating though, and he found himself coughing. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see through the black smoke. It was difficult. His eyes burned.

"Something wrong, Hyuga?"

The voice was mocking. He turned his head to where he had heard it come from. There was nothing. The damned smoke was blinding him. He lowered his arm and brought his hands together, planning to rid himself of the smoke. A burst of orange and red quickly diverted his attention to his left.

_

* * *

_

Honor seemed to have been lost. From their perch in the branches the three watched the fight that was taking place. A team from the Hidden Village in the Mist and a team from the Hidden Village in the Waterfall were facing off.

_"Bets?" Suno asked. He was met with silence from Kanna and Misutto. Rather than pursuing any sort of banter, he remained quiet._

_There was a loud clash of blades followed shortly by a cry of pain._

_Kanna watched as one of those from Kirigukure fell._

_"Should we help them?"_

_"No," she answered Suno quietly._

_Suno glanced at Kanna. Her expression was impassive. There was something though, that caused him to wonder. He couldn't place what it was though._

_"It wouldn't be worth it in the long run. They're going to slaughter each other no matter what we do."_

_"You're both cheerfully optimistic today aren't you." His tease was ignored and he shrugged it off._

_The remaining members of the Kirigukure team changed their opponents with a cry._

_"We should probably leave them to their own devices."_

_"Probably," Kanna echoed._

_There was no move made by any of them to leave the area. As they watched, the five tore at each other. There was a spray of blood and another body fell. The odds had been made even._

_It was with sick fascination that she continued to watch. She wasn't sure what it was, but the sight of the blood and the sound of the screams... Forcing her gaze away, she looked instead at her companions. "Let us go."_

_Kanna did not wait for them. Misutto and Suno exchanged a look before they followed after her._

_

* * *

_

They had found a rather comfortable place to cast. The trees rose tall around them, some of their branches weaving together in a mass of knot-work. It was here that they made their camp.

_Suno stoked the small fire that they had allowed themselves. "We're going to have to get a scroll tomorrow."_

_"Yeah," Misutto agreed._

_"We should start out before the sun rises. With our luck we should have the scroll and be at the tower by noon." He received a nod of agreement from his brother, but nothing from Kanna. Looking at the girl he could only wonder what was going on inside her head. She had not spoken since they had left the two dueling teams. Her gaze was distant as if she were distracted. He knew that even if he were to just say her name that she would not hear him. "So it is agreed then?" he asked, looking at Misutto._

_"Yes."_

_"Great. So who wants to take the first watch?"_

_"I will."_

_With Misutto's acceptance Suno was more than happy to lie down and sleep. As he lay still, waiting for sleep and watching the shifting canopy of leaves above him, he heard his brother move. Turning his head, he watched as Misutto moved to Kanna's side. Misutto touched her arm and he watched as she startled. He thought to say something only to stop when she gave his twin a smile. Frowning, he turned his gaze back to the canopy. The quiet murmur of the two talking was the last thing that he remembered before he fell asleep._

* * *

His breathing was ragged. Crouched on the ground, his shoulders heaved with each breath. Neji lifted his head and looked at the dead chuunin that lay on the ground a few feet away from him. He had known him, if only by sight alone. The chuunin had belonged to Konoha. Very easily though, he had turned on his fellow villager. Lowering his gaze, Neji swallowed thickly. The fight would have drawn the attention of others. He would have to leave this area soon. Forcing himself to stand, he staggered before managing to regain his balance. He glanced at the corpse as he passed it. For one reason or another he found himself stopping.

* * *

She wasn't sure what had drawn her back here. The place had been left behind. It no longer meant anything to her. That was the lie that she fed herself at least. Standing a few feet away from the corpse, she studied what remained of the shinobi from Sunogakure. He had not changed much in the few hours that had passed since she had taken his life. Its eyes were gone, most likely eaten by some carrion in the area. Some insects were beginning to gather on its body. She found herself wondering how long it would take the forest to devour the corpse. Days? Weeks? She supposed that the latter was more likely.

"_It wouldn't do any good to leave a corpse behind._"

Turning her head, Kanna searched for the source of the voice. There was no one.

_"We can't leave it."_

_"It isn't our mess."_

_Suno and Misutto matched each other's glares._

_Kanna shook her head. The twins were equally stubborn. She took a step closer to the remains that they had stumbled upon. "Misutto is right."_

_"Why are you taking his side?"_

_She turned her head slightly to look at him. "You would wish for the same respect, would you not?"_

The flock of carrion lifted into the air before vanishing from sight. Only a small pool of blood remained on the grass. Turning away, Kanna left the area.

* * *

"They have two days left." Asuma sucked on the cigarette, holding the smoke in his mouth for a moment before releasing it. "What is it that they have to do?"

"Survive," Anko answered in a matter-of-fact manner.

"So they're just slaughtering each other."

Anko shrugged and returned to her meal.

"Who's monitoring this?" Iruka questioned.

"I heard that it was the Anbu."

The group fell silent.

Anko finished her meal before setting the necessary payment on the table. "Gai has bet a nice sum on Neji. What about you?"

Iruka shook his head in exasperation.

"Asuma?"

"I would rather keep my money." He took another drag on his cigarette. "What about you, Anko? Who are you losing money on?"

She frowned at the implication. "I have some money on a few heads. None of them will lose."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." She stood up. "I'll talk to you later," she said before leaving the stand.

"So who is participating in the exam?" Asuma questioned Iruka once Anko was gone. "I heard that there was a team from the Hidden Village in the Waterfall."

"I heard that too." Iruka took a swallow of his drink. "Kanna is taking the exam."

"Does she have a new team?"

"No. There is a team from Kirigukure and a few solo shinobi from other villages."

"Who else from here?"

"Five. I don't know their names."

"Why aren't you taking the exam?"

"I'm happy as a teacher."

"Good. Someone needs to keep the Honorable Grandson under control." He smirked when he saw Iruka's expression. "You taught Naruto after all."

"Thankfully he hasn't reached Naruto's level yet." He sighed in exasperation. That day when he would reach Naruto's level would come sooner rather than later unfortunately.

* * *

Everything was too normal. That was a good thing, but boring also. Shikamaru could sense the empty space beside him. It was frustrating. The thought that... He turned his head to frown at the spot where Kanna would sit on those days that she chose to join him. "Troublesome," he muttered. The knowledge that he had become accustomed to her was bothersome.

"Shikamaru!"

For once he did not mind the obnoxious call. For once he welcomed the distraction.

* * *

His arm ached and was, for the most part, useless now.

_"Something wrong, Hyuga?"_

_The ball of fire was unexpected. Reflex prompted him to raise his arm to shield himself rather than move out of the way. The pain was intense. Tearing off his sleeve, he threw the burning fabric to the ground. A face appeared only to disappear just as quickly. A laugh sounded in his right ear. He didn't strike._

_"Have you given up?"_

_Again the laughter sounded. A few seconds later, he swung his arm out. The kunai that he held slipped into soft flesh. He could hear a gurgling sound as his opponent choked on his own blood._

Neji studied his arm. The burns were not too bad, but they would require medical attention once this exam was over. He flexed his fingers and winced. Tearing off a strip of cloth from his shirt, he then wrapped his arm in a make-shift bandage. This would have to do for now.

* * *

The leader of the Anbu stood outside of the gate, listening. The forest was quiet. Every now and then he would hear a strangled cry or a dying scream from somewhere within the trees. Those sounds had become less frequent now. He found himself wondering how many had died, how many had fallen. His subordinates had come to him every now and then to report the progress of the exam. The news was promising.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Ino?"

"What do you mean, 'what are we doing here?" Ino motioned to the fence where only one year prior they had passed through. "We're here to see who passed."

Shikamaru managed to not groan. He looked around them. The area was crowded, mostly with shinobi. There were some villagers, family, he presumed, of the hopeful chuunin. Ino grabbed his arm suddenly and he winced. He was unable to pull his arm free of her grasp so he remained still. Turning his gaze forward, he looked again at the gate. From their place near the front of the crowd he could easily see the leader of the Anbu, who had appeared before the entrance to the forest. It grew quiet around him.

"The jounin exams are over."

"Get on with it," Ino muttered.

Asuma shook his head. He put a hand on the overly anxious girl's shoulder.

The gate swung open and the Anbu leader stepped aside. For several minutes no one appeared. Eventually, there appeared one figure followed by four others; who left the forest in their own due time.

He studied the faces of those who had passed. Two from Konohagukure, one from Sunogakure, and two from Kirigukure.

"Where are the others?"

Who had asked the question he didn't know. Asuma offered no answer and neither did anyone else. The five figures were statement enough to what had happened, at least for those who were old enough to understand.

Hinata released the breath that she had been holding. They were both alright. Neji and Kanna had survived. She could see that her cousin had been injured. Kanna, she wasn't certain about. Her clothes were bloody, but she could see no visible injury.

The five were led away. Any sort of interaction with those who had gathered was refused.

Shikamaru watched as they were led away. Having a good idea as to where they were going, he left the crowd. Behind him, he heard Ino say something, but he didn't respond. A moment later, she and Choji were walking at his side.

* * *

Her wrist had been set and bandaged. Kanna studied the bandage. She had not realized that the man had broken her wrist. The bruise had drawn her attention, but she had thought that it was merely because he had grabbed her. This would be an irritant. Sighing, she looked at the closed door.

"Do you need help?"

She looked at the healer and shook her head. The woman continued on her way and she turned her attention back to the door. It had been closed for a while now. Concern was beginning to gain a stronger hold on her now as a result.

"Kanna-chan."

_Sakura._ She didn't want to talk to the girl.

Walking to where her former mentor stood, Sakura smiled. "Congratulations." Kanna was silent.

Why were those words always spoken? Sakura had participated in exams. She had gone on missions. By now she should know that saying that word was reprehensible.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

The question proved to be a distraction. She was quiet, not wanting to answer the question. A lie would be simple though, if the door were to open now... She shook her head and started to walk down the hall, needing to separate herself from the closed off exam room. Much to her own chagrin Sakura followed her.

It was simple enough to match Kanna's pace. While it was fairly obvious that she wanted nothing to do with her, she wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "What was it like?"

She wondered if she should tell her of the nine who were removed because they had become too frightened or of the fourteen who were killed. It might prove better to tell her of the nineteen who were missing; killed, but their bodies were lost. What would Sakura's reaction be? The smile would vanish, she knew. Would she frighten her? It was likely, but Sakura was changing too now that Sasuke was gone. "You will find out."

The question was dismissed with those words and she didn't pressure for her for further explanation.

Sakura remained by her side though, it was silent between them now. That was a small relief. It was easier to ignore her. She had originally thought to circle the floor and return to the examination room, but that was changed with Sakura's presence. Her path diverted to the stairs. On another floor, perhaps, she would lose her. As she drew closer she sensed a familiar presence and was soon greeted by the sight of Shikamaru.

"It is you."

Ino had spoken before he even had a chance to.

"I see why you wanted to come here, Shikamaru," Ino said, giving the genius a knowing look.

He ignored her. However, he did grab Ino's arm to keep her from coming any closer to Kanna.

Sakura frowned at the sight of Ino. The blonde's statement did cause her to look between Kanna and Shikamaru, wondering if something was going on between them.

Sighing heavily, Shikamaru gave Kanna a look that could almost be considered apologetic. He shouldn't have brought Ino with him. It was a mistake and he wasn't even sure why he had. He must not have been thinking.

"How was it?"

"Ino..."

She ignored Ino, not wanting to answer the question.

"Leave her alone, Ino-pig." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Stay out of this. I wasn't talking to you."

"How would you feel if someone questioned you after you finished the exam?"

"I wouldn't care."

They were being childish. That was nothing out of the normal though. Shikamaru looked at Choji when he heard a particularly loud crunch of a chip. He had forgotten that he had come with them. Choji was watching Ino and Sakura with an amused expression.

"Why don't you get out of here?"

"Why don't you?"

"I work here!"

"They must have been blind to let you work here."

"Shut up."

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"At least I didn't have to give favors to get where I am."

Ino froze, her mouth gaping open. "Sakura..."

That had been a low strike. He almost felt compelled to speak up for Ino.

"Why don't you two calm down," Choji said. From the looks of things there was going to be a physical fight soon.

"Stay out of this, fatty!" Ino yelled, turning on Choji.

Her head hurt. She needed to get away from them. It was very tempting to leave the hospital now. She glanced at Shikamaru. He would let her slip past him so that she could go down the stairs. There was still Ino though. She wasn't in much mood to be held up at the moment. Turning, she started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Ino grabbed her arm and she resisted the urge to cause physical harm to the girl.

"Shikamaru came her to see you."

She stopped and she was pulled back to where she had been.

"He's been moping around and he raced over here when he saw you leave the forest."

Shikamaru tried to speak up against Ino, but was unable to form any sort of words.

What Ino said was curious. She found herself wondering how much truth there was to her words.

Ino smirked when she saw Shikamaru's expression and when she saw the red that was starting to stain his complexion. "You two should have lunch together."

"Ino, no," Shikamaru said. He was ignored.

The group moved aside when Neji appeared. He passed them without a word and walked down the stairs.

Ino was talking about where she and Shikamaru should go to lunch, but she didn't listen. "I am busy," she said. Pulling her arm free of Ino's grasp, she descended the stairs and left them behind.

"What? No!" Her protests went unheard and by the time that she turned around Kanna was gone.

Taking his chance, Shikamaru started walking down the hall to the other stairwell. Ino was shouting something after him and he ignored her. This whole thing had been bothersome. His face still felt warm and there was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Her presence on the other side of the closed door had vanished. He wondered where she had gone. Someone else had been in the hall. Had she been driven away? He couldn't find out. The healers were keeping him seated as they tended to his arm. His gaze remained fixated on the door as he waited to be released.

"Finished."

The word had barely been uttered and he was on his feet. "Thank you," he said before leaving the room. The hall was empty. He could hear a commotion at one of the stairwells. Walking in that direction, he found her surrounded by four others. Her head turned in his direction when she noticed him. He walked over to her. Ino was talking about something that he didn't pay attention to until she mentioned something about Kanna and Shikamaru having lunch together. A glance to Shikamaru showed him that the normally disinterested shadow-nin was slightly flustered. He passed them and slowly descended the stairs. Behind him he sensed her following him. Reaching the main floor, he then left the hospital and walked slowly down the street. He took special care to avoid the more crowded streets.

She could hear the sounds of celebration on the main streets. Many were happy for the end of the exams. Neji stopped suddenly and she stopped with him.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"It is broken."

He wondered who had managed to harm her.

"They have taken care of your arm."

"Yes." Turning, he looked at her. She was still covered in blood. The crimson liquid had turned the light blue fabric of her clothes brown.

The weight of his gaze was heavy. Several long minutes passed. She could hear the sound of his footsteps as he approached her.

Walking over to her, he left only a minimal amount of space between them when he stopped. He raised his hand and lightly touched her cheek. "Kanna."

His touch was gentle. Her hidden gaze moved to his face.

_

* * *

_

"You would think that we won a war with the way they're all celebrating."

_The sounds of laughter and cheers rose from the streets._

_Suno studied those below him. It was mostly the villagers that were participating in the festivities._

_"Come back here," Xiamara said._

_He turned his back to the street and walked over to the table of food that had been set up. His twin and Xiamara were both busy eating. Kanna was staring at the monument of the past Hokages._

_"Sit down."_

_Pulling out a chair, he did as Xiamara instructed._

_"Enjoy yourselves and forget all of them. They don't know what they're doing," Xiamara said._

_"They are celebrating the strength of their village," Misutto said._

_"They don't know anything."_

_"So what is this?" Suno asked. "It looks like you're celebrating."_

_"I am rewarding my kids for becoming chuunin."_

_"We are not your children," Kanna said quietly._

_"Of course you are." Xiamara pulled Kanna into her arms and held her close._

_Misutto and Suno snorted._

_She gave the two boys a sharp look. After several minutes she released Kanna and patted her on the head. "Now eat up. If this food goes to waste you're paying me back."_

_"Yes, mom,"Suno muttered._

_"You will call me, Xiamara-sensei," she said, glaring at Suno._

_"Yes, Xiamara-sensei."_

_Forty-eight days._


	9. The First Ripple

******Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The characters Kanna, Suno, Misutto, and Xiamara however are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: The First Ripple**

_There was a shadow. It was heavy, weighing down, destroying. Pain was carried with the darkness. The scent of blood was thick._

_"Ghost!"_

Her eyes snapped open. Sitting up, she looked around; searching the darkness of her bedroom. There was nothing that she could see. She sighed heavily and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. It was damp with sweat. Drawing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees. _Why? How much longer will this go on?_ She wanted to know that it wouldn't. The end of it was a peace that she was not allowed though. She pushed the sheet off of her body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Picking up her forehead protector, she tied it in its place over her eyes before standing. Exchanging her pajamas for regular clothes, she then left her apartment.

* * *

The constant beeping was loud in the quiet room. Combined with the ventilator ti was almost soothing.

Kanna stared at Suno. His eyes were closed and he looked to be sleeping. She wasn't certain if this could be considered sleeping. In an almost uncertain manner she walked further into the room until she was standing beside his bed.

_"You need to smile more. There is no reason to be so serious."_

_"I am compensating for your lack of seriousness."_

_"Was that...? Did you just make a joke?"_

She sat down on the edge of his bed. Taking his hand, she squeezed it tightly.

_"Yes! You're smiling!"_

_"Be quiet, Suno."_

_"No, I'm telling everyone."_

_"Wait until they release you."_

_"Aw, come one. It isn't that serious. I"m fine."_

_"Suno."_

_"Fine... You're worse than Misutto and Xiamara-sensei."_

She opened her mouth as if to speak only to close it and turn away, her hidden gaze on the window.

* * *

No one disturbed the small girl that was curled up in the chair. The healers had grown accustomed to finding her here.

From beneath her forehead protector she watched the two pairs of feet that walked past her. Their footsteps were loud.

"It is nice to see you again."

She recognized the voice of Suno's primary healer. Saying nothing to him, she did tilt her head to show that she acknowledged his presence.

A wave of his hand and his two underlings left the room. When the door was closed he dragged a second chair over and set it next to hers before sitting down.

"Kanna."

She turned her head in his direction, her attention given to him.

"How did you injure your wrist?"

"The jounin exams." It wasn't the true answer, at least not completely, but she did not wish to explain the details. They weren't important.

"Broken?"

"Yes." Knowing what he wanted she extended her arm. She felt him take her hand and start to remove the bandage.

"I heard about the exams. I admit that I am surprised that more did not pass."

"It is not too surprising."

He chuckled. Gently manipulating her wrist, he watched for any signs of pain. There were none. After examining it for a short time longer he re-wrapped her wrist and allowed her to take her hand back. "You are healing well. Your wrist should be completely healed within the week."

She nodded her understanding. Her head turned away from the healer and her hidden gaze returned to Suno. She wanted to ask the man about her team mate's condition. However, she knew that nothing had changed. Suno was neither better or worse. He was just here.

"How have you been?"

"Well."

A lie, he knew, but he said nothing about it. "That is good to hear."

"What of you?" she asked in an almost hesitant manner.

"I am doing well. My son was born five days ago."

She wondered why he was here and not with his family. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Silence fell between them. For the most part it was relaxed, but there was a tension.

"Kanna."

"I need to go. Please excuse me."

He nodded, watching her as she stood before walking to the door. "Make sure that you return."

"I will."

The door slid shut behind her. Standing up, he walked over to the bed. A glance was made at the monitor before he checked the boy's vital signs.

* * *

He hadn't really expected to see her. After what had happened at the hospital he had not seen her. It could have been because of another reason all together that she had been absent, but he was admittedly glad when she suddenly appeared.

Without a word she sat down beside him. Drawing her knees to her chest she then rested her chin on her knees.

A glance was spared to her before his gaze returned to the sky. "Where have you been?" The question left him before he was first able to even consider vocalizing the thought.

"Trying to rest," she answered quietly.

She sounded tired. How much sleep had she managed to get in the twenty-three days that had passed. Sitting up, he didn't realize that he was reaching for her until she grabbed his wrist.

"Shikamaru."

There was a warning in her voice. She released his wrist and he leaned back. Nothing more was said between them. It wasn't until later that he would realize that she had spoken his name without the honorific.

* * *

The changes were large. Walking down the streets there was a difference in ow the people acted. Their gazes held more respect. The whispers heard when passing were just as loud as if the words had been shouted. It was something that was mostly ignored. The shadows became tempting and he drew further into them.

"Neji."

He turned his gaze to Gai-sensei. The man was beaming. As he had expected his teacher started talking, exclaiming his pride and his happiness. He tuned his out, not particularly interested in hearing the same thing that Gai had been repeating for the past several weeks.

"We must work now to reach the next level."

"Not now." There was no rush. However, Gai was stubborn in that he wanted his students to rise to the top. It was a double edged blade. A glance was made to Rock Lee as his team mate passed him. He was running laps again.

"Once your arm has fully healed we will train harder."

His gazed shifted to Gai. He would expect no less from him.

"Lee!"

Rock Lee came to an abrupt stop. "Hai, sensei!"

"That's enough."

"Hai!"

Before Gai could say anything more, he walked away. The man had a bad habit of holding them longer than he said that he would. Normally that did not bother him. However, with his new rank there were other things to preoccupy his time with.

* * *

Darkness. It was deep and made seeing anything next to impossible. Scanning the area before him there was nothing to suggest that there was something encroaching upon the boundary.

There was a hiss-like noise when a match was struck. The scent of sulfur tainted the immediate area before being replaced by the scent of smoke.

"I don't smoke," he said, ignoring the cigarette that was offered to him.

"You need to loosen up, Hyuga."

Neji looked at the man beside him. His face was lit with the glow of the burning cigarette each time that he drew a mouthful of smoke.

"Everyone knows that we're up here. No sense in acting like you have something up your ass."

He found himself smirking. The display of amusement quickly vanished. He turned his gaze back to the trees beyond the wall.

"You'll learn to relax. A few more nights on the wall and you'll be like the rest of us."

"I will seal my own fate as a dead man, Katsu."

He chuckled before coughing to clear the smoke from his lungs. "We'll work on that sense of humor. There's hope for you yet."

* * *

It was silent on top of the carved heads. Her gaze passed over the village. Most would be sleeping undisturbed now. There were some who were still awake like herself. Every now and then she would see a dark form pass through one of the lit streets before vanishing.

_"There you are."_

_She turned her head to look at Xiamara-sensei from over her shoulder._

_With a heavy sigh she sat down beside her. "I don't know why I looked here last. I should have known that I would find you up here. It is the highest place in the village."_

_"You were looking for me?"_

_"Yes." The girl's silence suggested that she wished for an explanation, but she didn't say anything._

_"Do we have a mission?"_

_"No."_

_"Then why were you looking for me?"_

_"I wanted to spend some time with you, Ghost," she finally said. It had been obvious to her, but it seemed that was not the case for the girl._

_"Should you not be with your family?"_

_"I'm with them every day."_

_"You are with Misutto, Suno, and myself every day."_

_She heaved a sigh. "Yes, and who will you spend time with? Training is over for today." No answer was given to her. She glanced at her, but it seemed that she had withdrawn into herself. "Kanna."_

_The sound of name drew her gaze to the older woman. It was not often that she called her anything but Ghost. "Yes, Xiamara-sensei?"_

_"We need to talk."_

_"I thought that we were talking."_

_Again, she sighed. "You're going to be the death of me," she said, shaking her head._

_"Kanna."_

The sound of her name startled her. Looking over her shoulder she saw no one.

* * *

"You're late."

"Shut up, Katsu. We're on time."

"Is this the new sentry?"

"A Hyuga. You must be from the lower branch if you're up here."

Neji ignored the new arrivals.

"Leave him, Yuki. You're not the pick of the crop like Hyuga is." Katsu turned his attention to Neji. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Hyuga."

He nodded. Without a word he left.

"Arrogant bastard."

Katsu chuckled. "Give him a few days."

* * *

There were only a few stands open at this hour. Rather than going straight home, he stopped at the first decent stand that he came upon. Taking a seat, he glanced at the stool beside him and the person who sat on it. The owner of the stand finally came over and he placed his order.

"How was watch duty?"

"Uneventful."

Kanna's lips twitched. "You would have preferred that we were attacked?"

"No." A bowl of soup was placed before him and he attacked it with a fervor.

She watched him eat. He seemed to be very hungry and she wondered if he had eaten before his duty.

For a time he was able to ignore her watchful gaze. After a while though it became too heavy and he looked at her. There was a feeling of embarrassment. Normally he was more controlled around her. "Are you going to eat?"

"I was, but I'm not hungry."

He shook his head and returned to his meal.

Nothing had been said about his watch duty on anything else for that matter. The silence was nice though.

Beside him she moved. He glanced at her. She only nodded to him before leaving. Money had been left on the table; payment for the meal he presumed. That was proven to be correct when the stand own took the money a few minutes later and told him that he was covered. Not too long after she had gone he left.

* * *

When Neji woke only a few hours later it was still dark. Crawling out of bed he was only slightly surprised that he did not feel as tired as he probably should have been. A few more days of this though, and he was rather certain that he would be exhausted. It didn't take long for him to get dressed. After a quick breakfast of rice he left the house.

* * *

It was a cool morning. Dew clung to the grass. Sitting before the grave marker Kanna ignored the fact that she was soaked to the bone and that she was shivering. She really didn't feel it so there was not much for her to take notice of.

Water slid down green leaves, that were tinged orange, before falling to the ground. There was the constant plipping sound as the droplets struck numerous stone markers.

The scent of the earlier morning's rain still clung to the air. She inhaled deeply. It was a smell that she had always liked. It was calming. A familiar presence diverted her attention to her left.

She had noticed him. That really shouldn't have surprised him, but she had never actually displayed any visible knowledge of knowing of his presence. Because of this Shikamaru stopped his approach. Her hidden gaze remained on him. It felt like he had become prey. The feeling was one that he was not fond of. "Kanna."

She neither looked away nor said anything.

"Do you want to be alone?" She still didn't respond. However, she looked away. He wasn't sure if that was a positive or negative answer if it was even an answer. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. No move was made to come any closer.

It would be best for her to say something to him. She couldn't though. The reason for her silence was one that she wasn't entirely certain of. Something that changed and it had left her with the sense that she must ponder certain things.

His attention had been drawn to an argument between his grandparents. He couldn't see them, but it wouldn't be anything interesting to watch. Their arguments tended to be pointless. After a few minutes of listening about whether or not his grandfather had spilled the rice he looked at Kanna. She was gone. He hated how she did that. It was frustrating. She would just vanish without any warning. He had hoped that she would have grown out of the habit by now, but she hadn't. Walking forward he stopped in front of his cousin's grave. There were fresh apple blossoms. She hadn't explained those yet either. The sense of being watched prompted him to look behind him. Kanna was sitting in a tree. A moment later though, she was gone. "Troublesome." She was being more than a little frustrating at the moment.

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

He groaned and muttered a curse under his breath. It seemed as though he couldn't take two steps into any part of the village, at times, without hearing Ino calling him. He should have stayed in bed or have gone to the field. Stopping, he glanced in the direction of her family's flower shop. She was standing in the doorway, motioning for him to come over to her. With a sigh he started to walk over to her.

"Hi, Shikamaru."

"Hey."

"Are you running errands?"

"No," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Ino leaned against the door frame. She folded her arms and studied her friend. "How are you doing today?"

"Good, I suppose. How are you?"

"You suppose?" When Shikamaru failed to elaborate she shrugged. "I'm bored. It is slow today. I can't go though." she glanced down the street. It was becoming obvious to her that Shikamaru wasn't interested in having a conversation at the moment. She had been hoping that he would provide her with some entertainment. He was a distraction at least and a friendly face. After her last customer had yelled at her she had been glad to have seen Shikamaru walking down the street. "Have you heard about any missions?"

"No. Nothing."

"Too bad." Silenced settled between them again. She was quickly discovering that she didn't have much to say, but there was still the desire to talk. "Have you seen Chouji today?"

"No."

"Are you going to go see him?"

"I might. I haven't really decided yet."

"We should all get together tonight and have dinner."

"Only if you're planning on paying."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, Shika. I'm going to pay for myself and you." She fell silent, wondering if her purse would survive paying for Chouji. It was likely. He hadn't been eating as much for one reason or another. That was a matter that she still need to talk to Chouji about. "And Chouji," she finally added. Shikamaru didn't say anything more so she looked at him expectantly. "Well? Are we going to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah, we will."

"Go find Chouji and tell him."

He nodded and glanced down the street. "I should get going."

"Alright. Meet me here around seven."

Another nod. "See you later, Ino."

"Bye, Shika," she said with a smile. "Don't forget to tell Chouji!" she yelled when he was only a few feet away. When he waved his hand in recognition she smiled to herself. In a few minutes he was gone from her sight.

"Ino!"

She sighed, not wanting to go back into the shop.

"Ino!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" Pushing away from the doorway she stepped back inside. "What is it?"

"I have an order for you to deliver."

"Alright." She took the bundle of flowers. Carefully balancing them in her arms, she read the address that her mother gave her. The house was at the other side of the village. It got her outside at least. "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time."

* * *

He found Chouji on his fifth attempt. His team mate was in the park, sitting on the bench. As usual a bag of chip was beside him. "Hey."

"Hey."

Sitting down he leaned back comfortably. Chouji was not eating the chips like he normally would be. IN fact the bag wasn't even open.

"What's going on?"

"Not much. Ino wants to have dinner tonight."

"All of us?"

"Yeah."

"Is she paying?"

"Yes."

"Great." He stretched before relaxing again. "What time?"

"Seven."

"Did she say where we're going?"

"No."

"I'm not surprised." It seemed that they were going to leave their usual argument. Grabbing the bag of chips he opened it before offering it to Shikamaru.

Taking a handful he then popped one chip into his mouth. "Thanks."

"Sure." He put the bag between them and it was quickly forgotten.

There was a girl about twenty feet away from them. She was playing with two toddlers who appeared to be her siblings. Chouji was staring rather intently at her. Every now and then she would look in their direction and smile. Chouji would quickly look away only to start staring at her again a few seconds later.

"Is she the reason?"

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?"

"You haven't been eating much." Though his friend didn't say anything his reddening face was answer enough.

"She's nice," Chouji muttered.

He nodded. "What is her name?"

"Emi."

The way that Chouji said her name caused him to smirk. If he were any other person he might have teased him or he might have tried to get him to go over to her. It was a good thing that Ino wasn't here. He suspected that she would find out eventually though. She seemed to be good at things like that.

"What about you?"

For some reason he knew what it was that Chouji was talking about. "Nothing."

"Talked?"

"No."

"Did you try to?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No reason." He glanced at him. "You sound like Ino."

"One of us needs to since she's not here."

He chuckled. "It makes you more troublesome."

"Oh well," he said with a shrug. His attention returned to Emi when the girl waved at him before carrying the toddlers out of the park.

"Have you talked to her?"

"A few times. I was going to talk to her before you showed up."

"I see."

Emi was gone from his sight. He grabbed his bag of chips as he stood up. "Let's go."

At the moment he was very comfortable. The park was relatively quiet and a cool breeze was passing through the area. Still, he stood up and walked with him down the path.

* * *

The bowl of ramen was steaming. She poked at the noodles. Though she was not particularly hungry she had still ordered. It was the time to eat though.

"Is everything alright?" Ayame asked.

"Yes." When Ayame had moved on to great another customer she finally started to eat. A pleased look was sent in her direction that she ignored.

"Kanna!"

The comfortable mood of the afternoon had been shattered. Startling, she tried not to asphyxiate on her food. Breathing heavily she resisted the urge to throw something sharp at Ino. A hand closed on her shoulder and she tensed.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well," she said, wanting her fellow kunoichi to leave so that she could finish eating in peace.

"I haven't seen you without Shikamaru around before. Have you seen Shikamaru today? She wasn't given an answer, but she brushed it off. "We're going to have dinner together tonight. You're welcome to join us."

"I am eating my dinner at the moment."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She shrugged, deciding not to verbalize her irritation.

"You can still come if you would like to. You don't need to eat. Or you could hang out with us after dinner. We could pick you up."

"No thank you."

"Come on, Kanna. I think that it would be good for you."

This girl knew nothing. She didn't' know her. Silently, she reminded herself that Ino was just being kind. "I have plans," she said quietly

"You do?"

"Excuse me."

The newcomer startled her. Quickly, Ino moved out of the way of the stand's new customer. "Sorry," she said before turning her attention back to Kanna. "Another time then?"

"Maybe."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. "Well, if you decide that you want to do something else as well then you're more than welcome to join us. You just need to come and find us."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"It is no problem. There is no need for us to be strangers." She squeezed her shoulder before walking away with a wave.

Blankly, she stared into her bowl of ramen. Steam no longer rose from it. What had happened was strange. She really didn't know what to think about it. Pushing the encounter to the back of her mind she then started to eat again. After a few minutes she pushed the bowl away when her appetite vanished. After leaving behind the payment and a tip, she left. She rubbed the back of her neck. It felt like another headache was forming. She hoped not.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" Uttering a quick goodbye to her mother she then rushed over to them.

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"You'll find out."

"Another surprise?"

"Yes." She ignored Chouji's look and the muttered words from Shikamaru. Grabbing them both by the hand she then led them down the street.

"You're in a good mood," Shikamaru commented.

"I'm just glad to be out. I've had to deal with horrible people today. After you left, Shikamaru, I had to make a delivery. The woman had the nerve to say that I damaged the flowers. How dare she? She wouldn't know the difference between a dried plant and what she called flowers in that garden of hers."

It was amusing to him how Ino could be so bothered by such small things after starting her career as a kunoichi. The troubles tied to the flower shop should be nothing compared to having close calls with death. Perhaps it was because it was so miniscule or that she could control some of it and keep certain things from happening. Who knew besides Ino? Either way it was amusing. Her stories were at least. It was simple.

"What are you thinking about, Shika?"

"Nothing."

"No surprise there."

He gave her a half-hearted glare, but it was ruined by the small smile that wormed its way onto his lips. That vanished though when she tugged both he and Chouji into the restaurant, causing him to bang his knee on the way in.

* * *

It was silent in the forest. It was cold though, colder than it felt like it should be. Coming up to the pond, Neji sat down beside Kanna. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." She shifted her gaze from the water to him. "How long do we have?"

"One hour."

Nodding, she looked away.

"Did you want to do something?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, feeling compelled to for one reason or another.

"I thought that we were."

"Instead of sitting here," he said with the faintest smile.

"No... This is nice... Did you want to do something, Neji?"

"No."

"Alright." It was best that they didn't go out. It would be damaging for him if they were seen together. Closing her eyes, she leaned against his arm.

He glanced at her before looking away. No move was made to move away from her or to push her away from him.

* * *

Her breathing was slow, even. It had been like that for some time now. He looked at her, torn between disturbing her and needing to leave. The former was only possible though if she was asleep. Carefully, he removed her forehead protector. She didn't move. Her eyes were closed. Grasping one of her shoulders, he held the back of head with his other as he laid her down. Leaning down, he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Good night, Kanna."

* * *

The area felt different. Beneath her cheek the ground was cool. Something, that felt like grass, was tickling her nose each time that she took a breath. She didn't move as she waited to completely wake up. The numbness of sleep gradually left her. Opening her eyes she turned her head enough to see that Neji was gone. She slowly sat up. Reaching over she touched the area where he had been sitting. There was a lingering warmth. He had not been gone long. After a brief search she found her forehead protector. Tying it back on she then forced herself to her feet.

* * *

"I knew that this was a good idea."

"We never said that it wasn't, Ino."

"I never did either, Shika."

Shaking his head he then turned his attention back to the barbeque that was cooking. The meat had already been turned and he guessed that Chouji had done it while he had been distracted by Ino.

"Oh!" Her exclamation brought the attention of both of her team mates to her. "Guess who I saw today, Shikamaru."

He wasn't in the mood for games. Giving her a look he was given a frown in return.

"I saw your friend Kanna. I invited her to join us, but she said that she was busy."

"You need to leave her alone, Ino."

"Why?"

"You don't need to bother people all of the time."

"I don't bother people."

"Yes, you do," Chouji said.

She gave them both a look before leaning back. "You two are terrible."

"Whatever you say, Ino." Chouji flipped the meat again. "It is done."

"It isn't over done this time is it?" Ino questioned.

"No."

"Good." Leaning forward she took a piece.

"Thanks for dinner by the way."

She nodded. "We need to do this more often."

"We go out every week," Shikamaru said.

"I mean just the three of us."

"I don't know," Chouji said. "Our coin purses may not survive."

'You're being a little dramatic aren't you? I wouldn't think that you would mind."

Chouji glared in response to the implication and said nothing more.

She sighed. Shikamaru had said nothing, but she had caught his short nod of agreement with Chouji. There didn't seem to be any reason to pursue the topic any further. At least, not tonight.

* * *

It had been nice just having dinner with Chouji and Ino. The evening had been relaxed, more so than he had thought that it would be. He never really knew what to expect with Ino. His shoulder brushed against another's and they both stumbled. It jarred him from his thoughts. "Sorry." He paused when he saw that it was Kanna. "Hey." She turned her head in his direction, but didn't say anything. "You're being childish." That seemed to get her attention. "Is there any reason that you aren't talking to me?"

"I do not know what to say."

That was admittedly a good reason. For a time he was silent. "You shouldn't believe what Ino said."

"What should I believe?"

He opened his mouth only to close it. "Believe whatever you want to," he said after a few minutes.

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No... I will not be going home yet."

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night, Shikamaru."

He lingered for a moment longer before walking away.


	10. Step Out of Reality

******Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The characters Kanna, Suno, Misutto, and Xiamara however are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Step Out of Reality

It had been three days so far. She studied Kanna. The girl was currently lying on her floor. It was difficult to tell whether or not she was asleep. She had not moved for several minutes. That had been happening a lot. She would leave the room and return to find Kanna's innate form. It wouldn't have bothered her if not for the fact that she would sometimes lay somewhere for several hours. Hanabi had almost stepped on her once when her little sister had come into the bedroom the previous day. That had actually been very amusing. She had never seen her sister appear to be so startled.

"You are staring."

She blushed and looked away. "I am sorry."

"You do not need to apologize." Sitting up, she stretched before drawing her knees to her chest.

"You do not need to get up."

"I need to."

"Did you want to do some more training?"

"If you wish to we can."

The decision was being given to her. Kanna seemed to do that on a consistent basis. She wasn't sure what she thought about that. It was difficult for the most part; especially when it came to training. She could never tell what Kanna wanted to do.

Brushing her hair from her face, she turned her head to the side. Her mind was strangely blank. She was tired.

"Did you want to do something?"

_No, not especially. I really do not want to do anything right now._

It was not surprising that Kanna remained silent. She wondered if she was thinking of an answer. It was very possible that she was so Hinata remained silent.

"Did you wish to do something?"

"I-I don't know," Hinata said.

She nodded to herself. "Neither do I."

At least Kanna had answered her. A knock on her door prompted her to look over her shoulder.

"Your father wishes to see you, Hinata-sama."

"T-Thank you."

The servant bowed before closing the door.

"I will be back soon," she promised as she made her way to the door.

"I will be here."

She smiled. It was nice to be waited for, to be wanted. The door was closed securely behind her before she made her way down the hall. The servant had waited for her and she found herself being led to the gardens.

* * *

At some point she had forced herself up and off the floor. Now Kanna sat in the window. Gazing out at nothing she allowed her thoughts to drift. There wasn't much for her to think of. Her mind had been strangely blank recently. It was nice. She didn't have to linger on what ifs she found herself thinking of random thoughts that vanished just as quickly as they had appeared. There was the warmth of the sun on her face, the forgotten name of a bird singing somewhere in the gardens, and the annoying scratching sound of something just below the window. Then there was the thought of how even with the room's silence it was almost as if Hinata had not left. It was all very nice. It was all so familiar yet so different. The sound of the door sliding open disrupted the quiet.

She was surprised to find that Kanna had moved from her spot. Normally, she was in the same place where she had left her when she returned to her room.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Surprisingly her father had no complaints today. So far, at least. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she admitted.

"We could go out."

Still, she felt no desire to move. Hinata wanted to go out though. At least, it seemed like she did since she had made the suggestion. "We could."

* * *

They had ended up at a dango stand. She wasn't sure how they had and she honestly was not too happy about it. Of course, it hadn't helped that Hinata had chosen this particular stand.

"Kanna-"

"Fine."

Hinata stayed quiet. Whatever mood that had fallen over friend had been dispelled and now it felt normal again. It was more comfortable because of it. Still, she wondered what had been on Kanna's mind. Though she would like to think that it was nothing she could not help but think otherwise.

She picked up one of the dango sticks though, her appetite was suddenly lacking. To worry Hinata would be wrong so she compelled herself to eat.

_"It is safe to eat."_

_A look that questioned his sanity was given to the dark-haired male before her._

_"Go ahead."_

_He sounded irritated. Hesitantly, she put the red stick into her mouth and took a bite. Her nose immediately twisted with disgust. His amused chuckles prompted her to glare at him._

_"Not good?"_

_"No."_

"You don't like dango?" Hinata asked when she saw Kanna scrunch her nose as if disgusted.

"No." She neatly set the stick down and took a sip of her tea.

"You should have told me. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It has been years since I last ate it. I thought that it might taste better now."

This caused her to laugh. She covered her mouth to quiet the sound.

Her lips twitched and she soon found herself smiling.

"Do you want t-to find s-something else to eat?"

"No."

_"You don't eat enough."_

_Again, she glared at him. She flicked what remained of the dango stick at him. To her own amusement it struck him in the forehead._

_"That wasn't nice."_

_"No?"_

_"No." He flicked a piece of dango at her and he managed to hit her with it._

_She frowned and rubbed her cheek._

_"You started it."_

_A short-lived smile was her only acknowledgment._

_Sighing, he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Come on."_

_She shook her head when he pocketed the remaining dango sticks. "Are we going home?"_

_"No. We're going to get ice cream."_

_"But-"_

_"Supper is in a few hours and mother will not know. It will be our secret."_

_She nodded. Her grip on his hand tightened and she felt him squeeze her hand a few seconds later._

* * *

The moon was full tonight. She gazed, with appreciation, at the orb. It brightened the dark sky. The stars still shined clearly. She followed invisible lines, finding patterns in the stars that others had shown her.

_"A bear?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It does not look like a bear."_

_"Use your imagination. Now look at that one."_

_"What is it supposed to be?"_

_"You don't see it? You're hopeless, Ghost."_

_"What is it?"_

_"A dragon."_

_"A dragon."_

_"Yes. Do you see it? It is right there."_

_"I suppose that it looks like a dragon."_

_"You suppose? Oh, well. That's better I guess."_

_"Xiamara-sensei."_

_"What?"_

_"The small bear."_

_"You found it?"_

_"Right there?"_

_"Yes!"_

"You'll get in trouble if you're seen up here."

"You see me."

"I'll pretend that I didn't." Neji sat down beside her. She had yet to look at him, but she appeared to be entranced by the stars. "What are you looking for?"

"Just looking."

He nodded to himself.

"Why are you up here?"

"I saw you sneaking out of Hinata's room."

He seemed to neglect the formal title whenever Hinata was not around. She wondered what he would say if she told him that his cousin didn't want to be referred to by the title of "Lady." "I was not sneaking."

"Creeping."

She decided not to correct him this time. "So you followed me."

"Yes."

"And I am the one who is creeping." She wondered for a moment if she had offended him. When she looked at him she saw that he was smirking. That could be good or bad. She returned her gaze to the sky. "What do you see when you look at the stars?"

"I do not like to star gaze."

"That does not answer my question."

For a long time he was silent. "Prophecy."

"You read the stars?"

"Sometimes."

"How?"

He glanced at her. With an amused smirk he reached over and grabbed her hand. A small tug prompted her to sit between his legs. Without letting go of her hand he lifted both of their arms and pointed. "Do you see that star?"

"No."

"Are you following my finger?"

"There is a small cluster of stars there."

"Look to the left of the cluster. Do you see that bright star?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Her lips twitched. He sounded exasperated after barely a few minutes. She almost felt the need to apologize. He soon started to explain what he saw to her, detailing exactly how she could read the prophecy. She failed to see what he saw though. Divination had never been her forte. Like when she just saw fog in the crystal ball she now just saw an expanse of stars.

"Do you understand, Kanna?"

"No."

He sighed heavily and shook his head. His gaze returned to the stars and he began to explain the prophecy again.

If not for her own curiosity and guilt for not understanding she would have stopped the next explanation. He seemed willing to teach her this though. She tried to concentrate on what he pointed out. She tried to see what he saw. It was a foolish attempt.

The almost inaudible sigh prompted him to look at her. "You don't understand."

"No."

Lowering their arms he gave up rather than try to explain any further.

"Who taught you this?" she asked after several minutes of silence.

"My mother."

He had never mentioned his mother before. However, after glancing at him, she got the distinct impression to not encroach onto the subject. She kept her gaze forward rather than to the sky. The estate was dark save for a few lights. She tried to remain ignorant to the strange emotion that seemed to radiate off of Neji. It was very strange. It was tumultuous and she could not put a name on what she sensed. There was the strong desire to comfort him. She refrained from doing so. He rarely, if ever, accepted any form of comfort. She supposed that he felt it to be a weakness, but she could only assume.

_"Sasuke-kun."_

_"Stay away from me."_

Yes, he was like Sasuke. He was entirely different from him too though. There was no overwhelming hatred only resentment. In place of vengeance there was a desire to change. She found his hand and squeezed it.

The action drew him from his thoughts. "I am not upset."

"I know. I just... wanted to."

He nodded before retreating back into his thoughts.

For his acceptance and tolerance she was grateful.

* * *

The room was silent. Hinata burrowed deeper beneath the covers. She didn't know what time it was and she wasn't in much mood to find out. Despite this she pulled the blankets down enough to look where Kanna usually slept. She was gone. Had she not previously learned that Kanna had the tendency to be action at night she would have been concerned. Since she was aware of this she was content to roll over and fall back to sleep. It felt like only a few seconds had passed when she felt a light touch on her hand. Almost, it felt like a poke. It happened a second time and she reluctantly opened her eyes. The sight of Kanna sitting close to her was the sight that greeted her. "K-Kanna?"

"I was wondering if you were hungry."

She blinked before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Have you eaten?"

"I wanted to wait for you."

"Y-You didn't need to." She stifled a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

She sat up, very much awake. To sleep in was unforgivable. She had wasted half of the day. Her father would have noticed. There was no way that he could not have. He would not be pleased. She would be chastised for this. Scrambling out of her bed she rushed to get ready.

Hinata's sudden alarm put her on edge. She had seen her friend be anxious before, but this... This was more intense than previous times. "Hinata?"

At first she didn't register that Kanna had spoken to her. When she did though, she spun around to look at her before returning to what she was doing. "S-Sorry. I... I have to- F-Father will n-not be- S-Soon. Be back." With a change of clothes in hand she abandoned her room.

To say that she was confused would be an understatement. She realized that this was about Hinata's father. The man was strict, but there was nothing that Hinata could have done that might possibly anger him. She was missing something.

Time ticked by. The room was deathly quiet as if a hush had fallen over it.

She was concerned. Hinata had said that she would return soon, but that time had passed. It was possible that she had slowed down or that she had been stopped by someone. Either was likely. Sighing, she laid down. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. Food would come in time. She only needed to be patient.

_"Xiamara-sensei."_

_"What?"_

_If Suno noticed her annoyed tone she didn't show it. "Can we stop in the next village?"_

_"No."_

_"Xiamara-sensei."_

_"I said no."_

_For a short time it was silent, but Suno quickly broke it. "We need to stop."_

_"No, we don't."_

_"Yes, we do."_

_"We haven't eaten in two days."_

_"You'll survive, Suno."_

_"Xiamara-sensei."_

_"Shut up!"_

_Misutto sighed and shook his head when the two started bickering. "They are like children.," he said, looking at Kanna._

_"Yes, they are," she agreed with little hesitation._

_"We should give them a time out."_

_She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her._

_"What are you two laughing about?" Xiamara demanded, turning around so that she could face the two genin._

_"Two squirrels were fighting."_

_She looked for the animals, but saw nothing. When his words sank in though, she gave Misutto a furious look. "You think you're funny."_

_"Sometimes," he answered calmly, ignoring the fact that the question had been rhetorical._

_"Is that so? Well, how about I-"_

_Suno stepped between the two. "We were talking!"_

_"I told you to shut up!"_

_"You need to listen!"_

_"I'm not the one with the hearing problem!"_

_Suno started to retort, but was cut off when Xiamara waved her hand in a dismissive manner._

_The trek began again. For several long minutes it was silent. There was no interruption until a low, growl-like noise sounded._

_"What the hell was that?" Xiamara demanded, turning on her students._

_Misutto nodded to his brother who held his stomach with a pathetic look on his face._

_She fixed him with a sharp look._

_"I'm hungry."_

_With a huff she turned away from him and started to march down the road._

_"Sensei," he whined. When that failed to work Suno ran after the older woman. She moved out of his reach when he tried to grab her elbow and he succeeded in stumbling. He attempted a second pathetic look. When she remained unmoved he frowned. "Sensei."_

_"Shut up."_

_"You're being childish."_

_"Don't you dare lecture me, Suno! I am not the child here!"_

_He was taken back and he stared at her with wide eyes for a time. When his shock managed to pass though, he looked at her with a malevolent look in his eyes. "We need to eat."_

_"Suno."_

_"We need to eat."_

_"You can wait."_

_"Until the next village?"_

_"No," she stated flatly._

_"Damn it, Sensei!"_

_"What did you just say?"_

_"We need to-"_

_"We have to finish the mission!"_

_"We won't finish anything if we don't eat!"_

_"We're not going to get anything done if they keep this up," Misutto muttered._

_"You've gone longer than two days without eating."_

_"That was training!"_

_"What do you think that we were training for?"_

_"Do you want to sit down?" Kanna asked Misutto._

_"Yeah."_

_They both stepped off the road and found a comfortable place to sit under one of the nearby trees._

_"How long do you think they will argue?"_

_"Knowing my brother and Sensei, I can't say. I have a feeling that we'll be here for a while."_

_"This accomplishes nothing."_

_"I agree." He gave her an amused look when he heard her stomach growl. "Hungry?"_

_"I can wait."_

_The argument suddenly stopped and they both looked up in time to see Suno running over to them._

_Ignoring his brother's protests Suno picked Kanna up and carried her over to Xiamara. Holding her shoulders, he moved her closer to their sensei. "Will you let her starve?"_

_"I will not starve, Suno."_

_"Be quiet, Kanna."_

_Xiamara gave the boy a withering look. When she looked at Kanna though, her gaze softened considerably. With a sigh she looked away. "Let her go, Suno. You win."_

_"Excellent."_

_Kanna gave him a look as she stepped away from her teammate._

_"Sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly._

_Not saying anything she returned to Misutto's side._

_"That was below the belt."_

_"Stop complaining, Sensei. Let's get moving."_

_"Brat," she muttered under her breath._

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"I called you a brat."_

_"Damn it, Sensei!"_

_She gave him a satisfied smirk._

"Kanna."

Hinata had returned. There was the scent of soap. It was flowery. She was not really fond of it, but it suited Hinata. Sitting up, she moved to stand only to stop when Hinata sat down on the bed beside her. IT seemed that she was still anxious, but she had calmed down a little. At least, it seemed that she had.

"I didn't mean to take so long."

"You did not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She offered her a small smile in effort to reassure her.

"Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"I am not sure." She heard her sigh as if she were annoyed. When she started to speak again though, she stopped.

"I would like to go out again. If you don't mind."

"There is a stand that I go to sometimes. We could go there."

"What do they serve?"

"Sushi."

"That sounds good. Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, please." Very quickly she jumped to her feet.

Kanna seemed to be excited. It was amusing and she found herself chuckling. If Kanna noticed she didn't say anything. She followed Kanna from the room. The girl was walking a little more quickly than usual. "You must be hungry."

"I am," she admitted.

_"Slow down." Xiamara made an annoyed sound and looked away from the boy in favor of studying the nearby stand. Some of the stands looked questionable, but she was hungry enough that everything smelled and looked appetizing. "What does everyone want?"_

_"Don't know."_

_She gave Suno a sharp look. "What do you mean that you don't know?"_

_"I could eat anything right now."_

_He had her there. "How does ramen sound?"_

_"Not great. Did you see that stand?"_

_"No. I didn't."_

_"They act so strangely when they are hungry."_

_"You can say that again." Misutto glanced at her. "Sushi?"_

_"Sounds good."_

_"Sensei! Suno!"_

_"What?"_

_"We'll meet you back here in an hour."_

_"What do you mean that you'll meet us back here?" She frowned when the two started to walk away. "Where are you going?"_

_"Sushi," Misutto explained when Kanna failed to respond._

_Her nose scrunched up. "You two go do that. Don't be late now!"_

_He waved his hand to let her know that he had heard her. After a few minutes of wandering he found a place that looked like it might be suitable to eat at. Reaching over he grabbed Kanna's hand and led her to it. The place was a small stand that was set into a wall. He took his seat. Within minutes of placing their orders the food was set before them. Kanna made no move to pick up her chopsticks and he could see that she lacked complete trust in the food that they had ordered. "If you get food poisoning you can hit me."_

_"If I get food poisoning it is likely that you would have it as well."_

_"True," he agreed._

_She waited for him to put the raw fish into his mouth first. When he gave no sign of being bothered by the food she put one of the rolls into her mouth. The combination of rice, seaweed, and raw salmon tasted good. It was better than what she had in Konohagukure._

_The sound of the pleased noise beside him caused him to smile. It was gratefully hidden by his chewing._

The familiar presence caused her to slow down. Hinata had not noticed him yet. She thought to greet him, but it was best that she did not. There was no need for unwanted attention.

"Neji-san."

She wished that Hinata had not seen him. Stopping, she stood still as Hinata addressed her cousin.

"Hinata-sama." He inclined his head to her. His gaze flickered over Kanna before his attention returned to Hinata. "How are you?"

"F-Fine." She avoided his gaze. "H-How are you?"

"I am well."

She nodded. Glancing at Kanna she then looked at the gate. They were not too far away from it. She looked again at her cousin, pondering.

"If you would excuse me, Hinata-sama." He bowed his head to her before doing the same to Kanna. After only a few steps he stopped when he heard his name. It wasn't often that Hinata called for him. He turned to face her. "Yes, Hinata-sama?"

Blushing, she stared at the ground. There was a green beetle crawling on the stone towards her left sandal. "W-We are... We are going t-to l-lunch and... W-Would you join us?" She dared a quick glance at him before she looked away.

Kanna's head was turned in his direction. She was waiting for his answer. He looked at his cousin, his gaze lingering on her for a time before he nodded. "Yes, I would like to join you."

She couldn't help the small smile that crept across her lips. Her head was kept lowered to hide it. Turning, she let Kanna lead the way. Neji was soon at her side.

"Thank you for the invitation, Hinata-sama."

Nodding, she said nothing. It was next to impossible to speak to him. However, her cousin was still easier to speak to then Kanna.

* * *

This was relatively awkward. At the moment she wasn't sure how she should act. It was silent. Across from her Hinata sat twiddling her thumbs. Beside her Neji sat. Hinata had tried to sit next to her, but the second that Neji had made the same move she had darted to the opposing bench. Now there was an uncomfortable tension between them.

"T-This is nice." She caught Kanna nodding in agreement. Neji did nothing. Staring at her hands, she could almost imagine them bursting into flame. She thought to say something, but she didn't know what to say. It would be nice if there was a conversation of some sort. No one would speak though. If Neji was not here there was a chance that she and Kanna would be talking right now. Since he was here though, getting Kanna to talk would be next to impossible. Neji was not one to talk either. It was likely that he would respond if she addressed him directly. However, that would be cold and she didn't have the nerve to talk to him.

Gratefully, their food arrived and each turned their attention to their own plate.

She was feeling a little bit calmer now that she was eating. There was no concern to be had about conversation while mouths were full and there was the possibility of relaxed conversation when the meal was finished. That would be nice. Even if the silence did continue it would be more relaxed because their stomachs would be full and there would be no need for stress.

It was strange having both Hinata and Neji here. She had never brought anyone here after her team. It had been taboo, almost. Now they were all here. She wasn't sure what to think of it. While it was nice to a degree, it was not at the same time. She wouldn't be bothered to think about that contradiction right now. It wasn't that important. She would think about it later. For now they were all here.

_"We'll have to convince Sensei to go back to that village."_

_"Don't push her, Sensei."_

_"You agree, Misutto?"_

_"No."_

_He frowned. "What about you, Kanna?"_

_"No."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"It is Xiamara-sensei's decision."_

_"We have a say."_

_"She is in a bad mood."_

_"You're scared, Misutto?"_

_"No. I am smart."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"Both of you be quiet! Now! Another word and it is five-hundred laps around the village when we get back."_

_"Hai, Sensei."_

_Misutto leaned close to Kanna after a few minutes passed and Xiamara had calmed down. "Dinner?"_

_She raised an eyebrow, her look questioning._

_"When we get back to Konohagukure."_

_"What does Xiamara-sensei and Suno say?"_

_"Not all of us. You and I."_

_"Where?"_

_"I know a place."_

_She was quiet for a while. It seemed strange that they would go to dinner without Suno or Xiamara-sensei. That would not be terrible though. It was still the two of them. "Alright." He smiled. It surprised her since she never recalled him actually smiling before._

She had lost interest in her meal. The food was good, as always, but her appetite was mostly absent now.

"Are y-you alright, Kanna?"

"Yes. I am just thinking." She picked up her chopsticks and started to eat again. It was best not to concern Hinata when there was no reason for concern.

The silence continued again; unbroken save for the sound of wood against ceramic.

She startled, a quiet squeak passing her lips.

Hinata looked up, alarmed by her friend's strange actions. "K-Kanna?" The girl wasn't looked at her and she could have sworn that she saw her blushing. "A-Are y-you alright?"

"F-Fine." She cursed the fact that she had stuttered. "Something just surprised me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Her tone was final. She didn't try to pursue the topic.

Any remaining interest that she had in her food vanished and the meal was forgotten. She tried to ignore the feeling of Hinata's intermittent, worried glances and the smug aura beside her. If she bothered to uncover her eyes she knew that she would see Neji smirking. She cursed the fact that her composure had been broken so easily and that he had been able to do it.

* * *

"You are angry."

"Irritated."

"I am not sure of that."

She startled for a second time when his hand brushed against her leg. The action had been purposeful just like the earlier touch had been. "You are pretentious."

He smirked and leaned close to her. "I apologize."

The fact that he was not sorry was very obvious. He was enjoying the fact that he had gotten such a reaction from her.

Moving away from her, Neji glanced at Hinata when she returned from the bathroom. "Are you ready to leave, Hinata-sama?"

"Y-Yes." She gave Kanna a questioning glance. "Kanna?"

"I am ready to leave." She was forced to wait for Neji to move so that she could get out of the booth. The moment that she was standing she started to walk to the door.

* * *

Hinata was confused by Neji's kindness. Shortly after they had left the establishment he had offered to buy them some ice cream. He had never made such an offer before. As such she had been hesitant to accept at first. When Kanna had nodded though, she had felt comfortable enough to agree as well. Now they were all in the park, sitting on a bench and enjoying the frozen treat. It was actually very nice. This was more comfortable than the environment of the restaurant. She was actually content.

The ice cream was melting. She was not as interested in it as she normally would be. Poking at the chocolate substance with her spoon, she took her intermittent spoonfuls of it.

"Are you not hungry?"

"No."

Hinata glanced at the two, surprised that they had actually spoken to each other.

Neji only looked away and turned his attention back to his vanilla treat.

She looked at him before turning her gaze back to the cup in her hand. A though entered her mind. She considered ignoring it, but it was very appealing. Dipping her finger into the ice cream, she then ran the chocolate coated finger down the side of his face.

His body went rigid as he comprehended what had been done to him.

A satisfied smirk plastered itself on her lips. She looked away as if nothing had happened. Licking her finger clean she then started to enthusiastically eat her ice cream.

Hinata looked between her cousin and Kanna. What Kanna had done. No one would dare to do such a thing to Neji unless they were ignorant to what he was capable of doing. The only exception would be Naruto and apparently Kanna.

Her body stiffened before she shivered when Neji put some vanilla ice cream on her nose. She had not really expected him to do that.

What had prompted this? She was confused and wary. For safety reasons alone she moved to the very end of the bench. Kanna and Neji were facing each other. Neji's gaze was intense and Kanna's... She couldn't really tell because of the forehead protector, but it seemed that she was staring at Neji just as intently as he was to her. This wasn't good. The tension in the air was thick. Conflict was very possible right now. They were... She nearly fainted when Neji smirked. No... He was smiling. She was certain that was a smile. It was frightening. Neji was not one to smile. Why would he smile?

The ice cream was dripping off the end of her nose. It felt strange. She wasn't very fond of the feeling. Wiping it off, she frowned at her hand. She would have to wash when they returned to the estate.

* * *

Hanabi was waiting for her when they returned to the estate. She slowed down by a fraction, uncertain about what this meant.

"Father wants to speak with us."

She nodded. Excusing herself she hurried after Hanabi.

Kanna made her way towards the main house once Hinata and Hanabi had entered it. Neji trailed a few steps behind her, but she pretended not to notice him. Once inside she walked to Hinata's room. She passed a few people, but said nothing to them and they said nothing to her.

The hall was finally clear. He walked over to her and stopped her from opening the door.

She turned to face him. He pulled down her forehead protector, but she didn't stop him. Eye to eye with him she matched his indifferent expression. When she saw the dark streak on his cheek, that remained from her earlier attack, she couldn't help but smirk.

"You found that to be funny?"

"Yes."

He shook his head, but there was a slight upturn of the corners of his lips.

"You did not?" He did not answer her, but she supposed that he it was because he had acted in such a childish manner. "I suppose that makes us even?"

"Yes," he agreed.

For a long time neither of them moved. She was a little uncomfortable knowing that at any moment someone could walk down the hall. "I need to clean up," she said. She started to turn away, but stopped when he put an arm in front of her face. Glancing at him she saw that he appeared as though he wanted to say something. He remained silent though.

A quick glance was made to either side of the hall even though he knew that no one was there. Leaning down, he closed the space between them. She didn't pull away like he thought she would.

She didn't say what she thought to when he drew away. There was no mention made about how he was taking more risks than what seemed natural for him. Instead, she smiled before going into Hinata's room after he moved his arm.

* * *

Looking at Kanna was difficult, but she still found herself staring at the girl. She felt as though she should say something to her, but she couldn't. Not only did it feel like the wrong thing to do, but she couldn't bring herself to speak if she wanted to. Her mouth was dry.

"Are you alright, Hinata?"

"Y-Yes." She knew the instant that she answered that she had been caught in a lie. As usual though, Kanna said nothing. She wished that she had. Maybe then speaking would be easier. Her gaze followed Kanna as she sat herself in the window. "K-Kanna?" Her head turned and she could feel the hidden gaze directed at her.

"Yes?"

Quickly, she looked down and stared at her hands. "N-Nothing."


	11. The Challenge of Sand

******Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to the manga/anime that is Naruto. The characters Kanna, Katsu, Suno, Misutto, and Xiamara however are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Challenge of Sand**

Almost one week had passed. Dust was beginning to gather on the few pieces of furniture. A few cobwebs had begun to form in the corners. It was quiet. Her absence was obvious. Neji took special care to not disturb anything as he walked through Kanna's apartment. He had been surprised to find it empty. She had said nothing to him of a mission. It was possible that she had been called away suddenly. Her absence was still strange. The door to her bedroom was partially open. That was unusual. He glanced inside. Nothing appeared to be disturbed and he sensed no other presence. Just as he was about to turn away something red drew his attention. Overstepping his boundaries he entered her bedroom. On her pillow rested a crimson rose. It was wilting as if it had been there for some time.

* * *

"Kanna!"

She turned and barely managed to avoid being knocked to the ground.

Konohamaru lay innate on the ground. After a short time passed though, he pushed himself up. "What the hell?"

"It was your own fault."

"You moved!"

"You flung yourself at me."

He paused to consider her words. "That doesn't mean anything!"

Turning away, she started to walk to the hotel. Konohamaru trailed after her. He was saying something to her, but she was not paying too much attention to what it was.

"Are you listening?"

"No." Her lips twitched when she heard his frustrated groan.

"How the hell did we end up with you?"

"I believe that you requested me." He made another frustrated sound, which proved to be amusing.

"Damn it! Why did that old lady listen to me?" He flinched when he received a reprimanding hit to the back of his head. His gaze moved to Kanna.

"Respect your elders," she said in response to his unspoken question.

"You're as bad as Ebisu-sensei."

"Perhaps you should have accepted your time off then."

"Hell no!"

Shaking her head she said nothing more. Instead, she started to walk again. Konohamaru was gratefully quieter now. He seemed to have gained some sense.

"So why are we here again?"

"To gather some herbs that Lady Tsunada requested."

"That's boring." He stiffened, waiting for another strike from her. To his own relief it didn't happen. For a few minutes he was silent. "So what are the herbs for?"

"Healing."

"How are we supposed to find them in the desert?" He stopped with her. Waiting, he expected to be hit on the back of the head again, but instead found himself flicked on the forehead.

"You will see."

"Kanna-"

"Go find your teammates."

"Yes, Sensei," he reluctantly agreed. "You can't remember their names, can you?"

"Go."

He smirked when he heard the hard edge to her tone. Taking a few steps backwards, he then turned and ran off.

With Konohamaru gone she quickly transported herself to the hotel. Within their room it was cool. The heat of the desert had gratefully been locked out. Going to the bed she laid down. Her head ached. Why had she agreed to this?

_"Watch him."_

That was why. She truly wished that she had not made such a promise. Sitting up, her head turned towards the door. A moment later the three genin burst in the hotel room.

* * *

_The young child was energetic. She looked at the toddler with a mixture of curiosity and distrust._

_"His name is Konohamaru."_

_Kanna glanced at Sarutobi before looking at the boy again. "Your grandson."_

_"Yes."_

_She took a step back when Konohamaru reached for her. "What does he want?"_

_"To play." He met his grandson's gaze. Motioning, with his head, to Kanna he was met with a blank stare. After a few seconds though the boy grinned and started running. He laughed when Kanna jumped onto the window ledge and effectively placed herself out of Konohamaru's reach. "You are training to be a ninja and you are frightened by a toddler."_

_"I am not afraid," she said, sparing the Hokage a dark look._

_"No?"_

_"No."_

_She moved further back when Konohamaru's fingers brushed against her sandals. "Get him away, please."_

_"I thought that you are not afraid of him."_

_"He is gross."_

_Her response caused him to laugh loudly._

_Frowning, almost pitifully, she looked between grandfather and grandson. "Hokage-sama, please."_

_Chuckling a little, he stood and came to her aid. He picked up Konohamaru with a wink to Kanna. "Leave her alone," he halfheartedly chastised._

_"Why?"_

_"Because she is afraid of you." He ignored the glare that Kanna gave him._

_Konohamaru stared at his grandfather for a long time before looking at Kanna. "'fraid?" he asked, pointing at her._

_"Yes."_

_He was silent for several minutes. His expression was almost thoughtful. Suddenly he grinned and started to laugh. "She 'fraid."_

_Kanna gave both laughing males a dark look._

_"Do not look at us that way, Kanna. Your face will become stuck like that."_

_"Face stuck!"_

_Sarutobi set Konohamaru down and watched as the boy began to terrorize Kanna again. The girl looked rather horrified with her current predicament. Smiling at the sight, he sat down in his chair again to watch them._

* * *

"Kanna-sensei!"

She had really hoped that it would have taken Konohamaru longer to find his friends. A frown darkened her features when he jumped onto the bed beside her.

"You look mad."

He was trying to annoy her by stating what he thought to be obvious. Reaching over, she flicked him on the nose.

"Hey!"

"Did you find the herb?" she asked the other two.

"No."

"No."

It was a waste of time working with them. She doubted that they remembered which herb that they were supposed to be looking for. They were only genin, she reminded herself. That only seemed to be an excuse. She stood. "Come."

"Where are we going, Sensei?"

"You will see."

"That doesn't tell us anything!"

She ignored Konohamaru and let him go through his fit.

* * *

Sunogakure was too hot. She disliked this area. The only positive was that it was quieter. There were a few other good things about the village, but she didn't much care about any of that at the moment. The only thing that she really cared about was the fact that finding a herb in the sand was frustrating. She had to explain to her "team" that digging was not necessary. Explanation about what the plant looked like had needed to be repeated multiple times until she had finally drawn them a picture.

"Sensei!"

She flinched, wishing that they wouldn't shout.

"I found it, Sensei!"

Walking over to the three she then knelt down. Her forehead protector was lifted enough so that she could properly examine the plant.

"Well?"

"Very good."

"Yes!"

She plucked the plant form the sand and put it into the pouch that Tsunada had given her. "Nineteen more specimens."

"What?"

"We need to collect nineteen more specimens."

"You're joking."

"No." Rather than argue like she had expected them to the three wandered off to different areas. Their willingness to listen, specifically Konohamaru, was surprising.

* * *

_The boy was annoying. She could care less if he was the Honorable Grandson; he should not be following her around._

_"Kanna-sensei."_

_She wished that he wouldn't call her that. Hokage-sama had told him to refer to her with respect. Konohamaru in turn had decided to call her teacher. She was no teacher nor did she ever intend to be one._

_"Kanna-sensei."_

_He was annoying._

_"Sensei-"_

_Finally, she looked at him. The five-year-old grinned at her._

_"What are we going to do today?"_

_"Nothing." Judging by his frown he was not happy with her answer._

_"Train me."_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I do not wish to."_

_"That's not reason!"_

_"It is mine."_

_He frowned. Crossing his arms he gave her a frustrated look. "Train me."_

_"Ask Hokage-sama."_

_"No. He won't teach me anything."_

_"Neither will I."_

_"But-"_

_"No."_

_"Kanna-sensei!"_

_He was too loud, far too loud. How did she end up with him following her around?_

_"Academy will be starting soon."_

_"I know."_

_"So you should train me."_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_He really needed to lower his voice. She was getting a headache._

_"Don't ignore me!"_

_Her expression was indifferent in the face of the angry look that he gave her._

_"Kanna-sensei-"_

_"I do not wish to train you." She seemed to have caught him off guard with her answer. He stared at her with wide eyes, looking very shocked. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. She turned and started to walk away. A few minutes later she heard him shouting and the sound of his footsteps as he struggled to catch up to her._

* * *

"We will return to the hotel."

"But we haven't finished, Sensei."

It was true. During the past five hours only three more plants had been added to the bag.

"There is time before we must return to Konohagukure."

"But-"

"Very well. We will search until midnight."

"Wait!"

"No!"

"Sensei!"

"We can't see in the dark."

"You do not wish to stop so we will continue."

"Damn it!" Konohamaru winced when he was struck on the back of the head. "What was that for?" he demanded. He was given no answer. Kanna turned her back to him. He stuck his tongue out at her before starting to search through the sand again. A moment later he felt something hit the back of his head. The resulting pain was sharp. Looking down he saw a pebble. Immediately he glared at Kanna who continued to ignore him.

"How are we supposed to finish this?"

"Just search."

"Stupid..."

Had she and her team been like this? She didn't believe so. Normally, missions were completed quickly and efficiently. Any complaints were voiced during down-time or traveling usually.

"Are you going to help us?"

"This mission is your duty."

"We need help."

"You will learn nothing."

"But-"

"Konohamaru."

He stared at Kanna for a moment longer before looking away.

Her lips twitched. The boy was learning. She wished that he had matured a little sooner, but these things took time. Besides, he was still a child. Maybe in a few years.

* * *

The three were asleep on their feet. She made certain that they had managed to enter their hotel room before closing and locking the door. When she looked at them again she saw that they had collapsed. A quick check showed that they were fast asleep. Shaking her head, she made her way to the bed. Pulling off the blankets, she covered each of them. In time they would learn to shake off the exhaustion.

* * *

No one had come to the apartment. Several days had passed and there was no sign that anyone had attempted to enter. The only change was the rose. The crimson petals had turned brown and the plant itself had dried.

Looking around, Neji tried to find some other clue. No answers were to be seen though. He would have to ask her. Did he really want to know the answer? Was there any true point in knowing? The rose may have been left there by Kanna when she had left; thoughtfully discarded. He couldn't help but feel otherwise.

* * *

When Konohamaru woke he was surprised to find himself on the floor. A glance around showed that the others were sleeping. The bed was untouched though and Kanna was gone. Taking care to not disturb the others he got up and left their room.

"Where are you going?"

Freezing, he glanced over his shoulder to see that Kanna was behind him. "Looking for you. Where did you go?"

"You should not have left the room."

He frowned in response to her dismissal of his question. "Where did you go?" A bag was placed in his hands. His stomach growled when the scent of food wafted up to his nose.

"Be certain to share with your team."

"I know that." She stepped past him and he looked at her curiously. "Where are you going?" He was given no answer. "Sensei!"

She stopped and turned her head slightly to show that she was listening.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." Rather than walk away immediately she lingered until Konohamaru returned to the hotel room. After the lock had clicked she made her way to the roof.

* * *

The desert was cold at night. She admittedly preferred the dark and the low temperatures to the brightness and the heat of the day. Sunogakure and Konohagukure were different. She could feel the villages sleeping here. The silence was absolute. It was not like Konohagukure. She envied the people here.

* * *

When she returned to the hotel room she found that the three had migrated from the floor to the bed. Konohamaru and Moegi were splayed out haphazardly. The blankets lay in crumpled piles on the floor. The food cartons were empty and lay either on the table or in the trash. Cards were scattered on the table in a forgotten game. She sighed. Though she knew that it would be better to have the three clean up the mess when they woke she decided to take care of it herself.

Quiet noises woke him. Konohamaru lifted his head enough to see that Kanna was the cause. He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he saw that Kanna had changed. He could no longer see her eyes. The forehead protector was hiding them again. "Why do you wear that thing?"

"Wear what?"

He pointed to his eyes. "That."

"What is that?"

"Over your eyes!"

She raised her head in his direction before lowering it. "I wear it because it is required."

"I know that! I have to wear one too!"

"You will wake your friends."

Distracted, he looked at the two on either side of him. They had not been disturbed. He turned his attention back to Kanna. "Why do you wear it over your eyes?"

"It is necessary."

"Why?"

She didn't respond to him immediately despite his continued pestering. "The reason does not concern you."

He frowned when he heard her answer. "It looks stupid."

"That does not concern me."

"It should."

She stayed silent. The matter was best left to rest.

"You still haven't answered me."

"Konohamaru."

He ignored the warning in her tone. "Grandfather didn't like it."

At the mention of Sarutobi she stiffened.

"He said that you were hiding."

Hiding. Of course he would think that. Sarutobi had told her that before. Though, he had not stated it so clearly.

_"You should take some time to look at the world, Kanna. It is worth seeing."_

Almost, she had removed the forehead protector then. Sarutobi had never known that. The former Hokage had only seen her nod and had heard her quietly spoken rejection. He had not seen her sitting on her bed later that night. Her hesitant moves to remove the forehead protector were never noted. He had not heard her reject the suggestion again when she finally removed the guard. Nor did he see her put it back on.

"Are you hiding?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she started to clean again. Another box was thrown into the trash can.

"Kanna."

"It would be best for you to be concerned about yourself, Konohamaru."

"But-"

She left the room. The door silenced the sound of his protests.

* * *

Special care was taken as she sharpened the senbon needles.

"Kanna-sensei-"

"Five more plants," she said in a disinterested voice.

Konohamaru groaned and turned his attention back to searching through the sand. Leave it to the Fifth to demand a large quantity of a rare plant. The search wouldn't be so difficult if Kanna was not pushing them to finish. He could only recall one break in the course of ten hours. This was probably her revenge for what he had said earlier. That really wouldn't surprise him.

"I found another one!"

He glanced at Moegi. The girl did indeed have one of the plants clutched in her hand. Moegi seemed to be having more luck than he and Udon. If this was not supposed to be a team effort he would just have her find the plants. Kanna had already rejected that idea though.

"Can we finish this tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The mission must be completed."

"Give it up guys." Konohamaru gave Kanna a pointed look. "She will not budge." Kanna said nothing to the contrary, but he had not expected that much.

* * *

To say that they were exhausted would have been an understatement. The previous day had been tiring, but today had been brutal.

Kanna looked at the three. They had managed to reach the bed this time before collapsing.

"Too hot." Konohamaru opened his eyes when something touched his nose. Kanna was offering him a water bottle. "Thanks." Taking it he saw that she held two more bottles. He nudged Udon and Moegi until they both reluctantly sat up and took the bottles from her. "What now?" he asked after taking several gulps of water.

"The mission is finished."

"What?"

"I thought that we had to get-"

"That was my mission. Yours was to find the plant that Tsunada-sama required."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Konohamaru grinned. "We're done guys."

"Great." Udon laid down and closed his eyes.

"So when do we have to go back. In a few days, right?"

"We will leave tomorrow morning at five."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"But I thought-"

"Your instructions are to return to Konohagukure immediately upon the completion of the mission."

"So we should be leaving now."

"Are you?"

Konohamaru opened his mouth only to close it. "Five in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She shook her head slightly. For all of his complaints he was more complacent than many would believe.

* * *

Rousing the former Konohamaru Corps proved to be difficult. Shaking their shoulders resulted only in groaned dismissals and backs being turned to her. She decided on a new method.

Attempting to breath, he found that he couldn't. That forced him to wake. Flailing, he sat up and gasped for breath.

Kanna released Konohamaru's nose and took a step back.

Looking around his gaze landed on Kanna. "What the hell?"

"It is time to go."

"What time is it?"

"It is four o'clock."

"Four!"

"Wake your companions."

"I thought that we were leaving at five."

"Now."

"Fine." He shook Moegi's shoulder only to end up slapped in the face. Rubbing his cheek, he glared at her. When she failed to apologize to him he focused on waking Udon. It took several minutes, but his teammate eventually rolled out of the bed.

* * *

By the time that they started to leave Sunogakure the rest of the village was starting to wake. The tempting scent of food greeted them. Requests for food were answered with a few apples being tossed at them by Kanna.

"Are we going to stop?" Moegi asked.

"We must return to the village as soon as possible."

"That sounds like a no."

"I know that, Udon!"

Kanna attempted to ignore them. Her thought that food would silence them seemed to have been wrong.

* * *

The wall was silent. In the forest there was nothing to be seen.

"Long night."

"Yeah." Neji made his way to another part of the wall. He had no desire for conversation tonight. Silence was the only thing that h wanted. He needed to think. Thoughts had been filtering through his mind that had no place there. Thinking had no place at his current location. Concentration was necessary. Even if the night was uneventful like the many before there was no reason to be off his guard.

"We have movement."

The alert came from his left. He crouched down with the others and watched for whoever was approaching.

"They're one of our teams."

"Looks like Team Ebisu."

"I don't see Ebisu."

"The old pervert is on a different mission."

"Who is with the kids?"

"Kanna."

"I was wondering where she got off to."

That answered one question. He watched as the team in question appeared. From his spot on the wall he could see Kanna trailing after the three genin. He expected her to look in his direction, but she didn't.

"I heard that they were in Sunogakure."

"The kids look tired."

"Probably ran all day."

"That wouldn't surprise me."

Neji glanced at the two jounin who were discussing a short distance away from him. They spoke a few more words about Team Ebisu, mostly about Ebisu himself, before they started to discuss another matter.

* * *

"Why is she making us wait?"

Kanna turned her head slightly in the direction of Konohamaru. The boy was agitated. That was no too unusual. He had always possessed a level of impatience that especially came out around the Hokage. The only good thing was that he was able to be patient. Right now only his companions were capable of waiting quietly.

"Calm down, Konohamaru."

He gave Moegi a look, but did as she said.

Several minutes passed before the door opened and they were allowed entrance to the Hokage's office. Tsunada was sitting behind her desk. Papers had been piled up around her. They were not addressed immediately so they kept silent.

"Do you have the plant?"

"Yes, Tsunada-sama." Konohamaru stepped forward to give the bag to the woman before returning to his place.

She felt a vague sense of pride for Konohamaru. His earlier agitation had vanished and he was now acting as the respectful boy who he had been raised to be. Sarutobi would be proud. She was certain of that fact.

"Very good." Her lips twitched with amusement when she saw the three straighten. They were proud of themselves. She shook her head and set the bag down. "You may go."

"Yes, Tsunada-sama."

She waited for Team Ebisu to leave before stepping forward and handing the mission report to Tsunada.

"Thank you, Kanna."

Nodding, she then removed a carefully wrapped package from her bag.

"You were able to find it. Good."

"Yes." Remaining where she stood, Kanna waited for permission to leave.

Realizing that the girl was not leaving she looked at her. "You may go," she said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

She bowed her head slightly in understanding.

"I would like to see you tomorrow," she said as Kanna left. "Ten o'clock in the morning."

"Yes, Tsunada-sama. I will be there." She lingered for a few seconds to ensure that Tsunada had nothing more to say to her before leaving. In the hall she found that Konohamaru was waiting for her. "Why are you still here?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Are you going home?"

"I have some business to tend to."

"You should get some sleep."

"You do not need to be concerned," she said, patting him on the head. "Go home."

He batted her hand away from him. "I'm not concerned." He stubbornly looked away from her. "I just wanted to thank you for filling in for Ebisu-sensei."

Her lips twitched. "You are welcome."

Glancing at her he then looked away. "See you later, Sensei."

"Good night, Konohamaru-san."

He frowned when he heard the trace of amusement in her voice. "Night." Giving her a slight wave he then started to walk down the hall.

She trailed a short distance behind him. When they stepped outside Konohamaru turned towards home and she started to walk towards the hospital.

* * *

The healer at the front desk glanced at her when she entered the building. "Hello, Kanna-san."

"Hello."

"You do know that visiting hours are over," she said with a teasing edge to her voice. When the girl didn't respond she motioned towards the stairs. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, Ayaka-san."

"Anytime." She flipped open a book and started to read through the pages. "Yumi is upstairs tonight."

Nodding her understanding, Kanna made her way to the stairs after uttering a second quiet thanks.

* * *

Kanna made certain that the door was closed before she removed her forehead protector. A glanced showed her that Suno had not changed since she had last seen him. Almost, she wished that something was different. It was difficult to see something as resolute as this. "Hello, Suno." Whatever she was feeling was kept tucked away. She would not bring such emotions to him. "I just finished a mission. I was selected to fill in for Ebisu." Setting the forehead protector on the side table, she then sat down on the chair that had been left beside the bed. Her gaze moved to the vase of flowers on the table. Suno's mother had probably brought them. She turned her faze from the pale, purple petals. "The mission was uneventful." Reaching over she took Suno's hand and squeezed it. "Forgive me for not coming to see you before I left. I should have come here." The sound of beeping was the only response to her words.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when she left the hospital. Kanna took her time walking to the apartment building. She did not want to return there. If she did not feel the desire to shower and change she not have. It crossed her mind to go see Hinata before going to Tsunada. She felt no desire to talk to anyone though. Taking some time for herself seemed to be the best idea. The apartment building rose up before her. She slipped inside. The sound of crying could be heard from within her neighbor's apartment. By the time that she was half way up the stairs the infant had been quieted. The rest of the building was silent save for the sound of a few conversations.

"Kanna."

Neji's presence startled her. She came to an abrupt stop. "Hello, Neji." She was admittedly curious about why he was outside her apartment, but she decided not to ask. "How are you?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"I am well."

He stepped aside so that she could unlock her door. "You were leading Team Ebisu."

"Yes, Tsunada-sama needed a replacement since Ebisu was unavailable."

"I see."

The door was open. She took one step inside. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, thank you."

She was curious. Neji seemed to want to say something, but he was silent. The slight tension was not comfortable.

"I will talk to you soon."

"Alright."

She waited until he was gone before closing the door. The encounter had been odd, but she did not let her thoughts linger on it. Going into her bedroom she started to undress. After removing her forehead protector she glanced at her bed. The sight of the dried, crimson rose greeted her.


End file.
